When Destiny Calls: Cell Games Saga
by SailorStar9
Summary: Book Five of 'When Destiny Calls'. This fic is done!
1. Prologue: What is the Tournament?

SailorStar9: This is the start of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Cell announces a World Martial Arts Tournament, called the "Cell Games," and if he wins he will destroy the Earth. The future of the Earth is at stake, but fortunately the Z Senshi have been training in the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber's, but do they stand a chance against Cell in his perfect form?

Prologue: What is the Tournament?

* * *

"Dammit!" Trunks flared up.

"Thank goodness." Krillin breathed in relief when he and Vegeta arrived. "Somehow, he's still unharmed. But what happened? Where did Cell go? Hey, wait for me." He called as Vegeta landed.

"Dad…" Trunks voiced.

"What happened to Cell?" Vegeta questioned.

"I can't beat him…" Trunks admitted. "I couldn't beat him…"

"What the hell happened here?" Krillin knelt by the half-Saiyan's side.

"I'm sorry." Trunks stated. "I was not able to do anything."

"Hmph, of course not." Vegeta snorted. "There's no way the likes of you could have beaten Cell in his 'Perfect Form', right?"

"That's just not so!" Krillin argued. "After all, Trunks has so much more power than y…"

"Krillin!" Trunks cut in.

Krillin nodded as Trunks shook his head.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

"Hey there, you guys." Bulma snapped. "Don't just stand there, hurry and go help him. Trunks is… Trunks is going to die, you know."

"Don't worry." Ami assured. "He got through it without being killed."

"Really?" Bulma beamed.

"How's that?" Tien was stunned.

"Miserable Cell!" Piccolo cursed. "What kind of guy are you? At the time, Trunks' power was indisputably higher than Cell's. How in the hell did he overcome that difference? It looks as though, I, too, will have to go in there next, into the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber'." He decided.

* * *

Back on the island…

"Martial arts tournament?" Krillin echoed. "That's what he said?" he blinked at Trunks' nod.

_Damn him!_ Vegeta cursed. _He's using to amuse himself._

"But who's going to participate?" Krillin wondered. "He's an opponent even you guys couldn't do anything against."

"I… I…" Trunks started. "Once Goku comes out, I plan on going back to the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber' and train again."

"Neither you nor Kakarot will be necessary." Vegeta retorted. "Once I use that room for one more day, it will be settled."

"Me too…" Android 16 voiced. "I will join the tournament too."

"No. 16!" Krillin gasped.

"Please, take me to Capsule Corporation." Android 16 requested.

"To the place where mom is, you say?" Trunks frowned.

"That's right." Android 16 replied. "There, I will have her repair me so that I can fight again. You'll see. I'm sure to be of some use."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Trunks snapped. "You're one of Dr. Gero's Androids, aren't you? Wai…" he gaped when Krillin approached the battered Android.

"Sure thing." Krillin said. "I'll take you there and ask her for you."

"Krillin!" Trunks protested.

"You don't have to worry, Trunks." Krillin assured. "I don't think this guy is bad."

"But…" Trunks objected.

"Those other two that were swallowed up by Cell, weren't that bad, either." Krillin added. "They are indeed different from the Androids that were in your future, by their very dimension. Princess-sama, too, sensed it. And besides, right now, we need all the strong allies we can get, right? Here goes…" he heaved Android 16 over his shoulder.

"I own you one." Android 16 noted.

_Hmph, hurry up and come on out of there, Kakarot._ Vegeta growled. _No matter what you've done, it's useless. If I can just go into that room one more time, we'll get by without having Cell lord over us._

* * *

Elsewhere…

"Now then, as for the tournament grounds…" Cell landed on a plain field. "Well, this area will do, I suppose. How about I make the ring a little larger than the Tenkaichi Tournament ring?" and used his power to create the battle arena. "Fine. It's a bit plain, but I'll think of something later. Now then, how about I head over to the television station?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 1: The Doomsday Broadcast.


	2. The Doomsday Broadcast

SailorStar9: This Chapter 1 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Regularly scheduled programming is suddenly interrupted by Cell. The Z Senshi and company already know the situation and about the upcoming tournament, but those watching TV soon follow. As Cell explains, the new tournament will be open to everyone and held in several days. Also, if Cell wins, Earth is doomed. Obviously, a lot of TV viewers probably would've preferred not hearing that. The Z Senshi have much to do now.

Chapter 1: The Doomsday Broadcast

* * *

In Capsule Corporation…

"Good grief, Oolong and the others are so easygoing right now." Chaozu remarked as he and Krillin watch Oolong and Master Roshii fight over Mrs. Brief's cakes.

"Yeah…" Krillin turned on the television.

_Damn, what is Cell dallying around for?_ Vegeta cursed. _If you're going to show up, then hurry and show up._

"Trunks, he really did told you he'd let us know the details via television?" Krillin confirmed.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Trunks affirmed.

"Yamcha." Puar blinked as Yamcha stood up.

"Puar, once Cell appears on TV, let me know." Yamcha requested. "I'm going outside to work out."

"Right, Yamcha." Puar replied.

"There are nine more days until Cell hold his tournament." Yamcha added. "I can't let even a second go by wasted."

"That's the way it is, alright." Krillin agreed. "Yamcha, let me come with you."

"Thank you, Krillin." Yamcha noted.

"Not at all." Krillin waved it aside. "In a tournament where there are rules, there won't be any dying. It's been a while since I could show off what I've got. Lately, I haven't been called on for anything, after all."

"And you guys won't be called on this time either." Vegeta cut in. "As long as I'm here, it will be enough. I'm not going to let Kakarot, or anyone else to get in my way."

"You've got a big mouth for someone who got beaten by a pulp by Cell, don't you?" Yamcha taunted.

"What was that?" Vegeta glared. "Once I train in the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber' another day, I'll settle everything. There won't be any place for scum like you."

"Scum, you say?" Yamcha snapped.

"I call you scum only because you are scum." Vegeta snorted.

"Dad!" Trunks chided.

"Trunks!" Bulma burst into the living room. "Trunks!", scaring Vegeta, Yamcha and Krillin in the process. "Trunks!" she teared at her unharmed grown-up version of her son. "What's this, you're alive and kicking, aren't you?" she sighed in relief after a quick survey. "I heard from Piccolo that you'd gotten away, without being killed, but I came flying back, worried that you'd been terribly hurt."

"I'm sorry about that." Trunks stammered.

"Indeed, you shouldn't worry your mother like that." Bulma chided.

"I'm sorry for making you worry so." Trunks blinked. _Mom.._ before he heard a giggle from his girlfriend. "Ami!" he protested, causing the girl to burst into a full-blown laughter.

"Sorry, but you should have seen your face." Ami stammered out between her laughter.

"Hey, now." Trunks winced as his chibi self tugged his hair. "Let go!"

"Guess Trunks can't bear to tear himself away from Trunks." Ami joked.

"My, is that boy also named Trunks?" Mrs. Briefs beamed. "What a coincidence."

Ami finally took pity on her lover and tickled chibi Trunks, allowing Trunks to break free of the infant's hold.

"You're sadistic, you know that?" Trunks muttered.

Ami gave him a 'who, me?' smile.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Where are you doing the programs that are being broadcast all over the Earth?" Cell asked the frightened receptionists.

"On the top floor, Studio B…" the receptionist stammered.

"Thank you, miss." Cell noted and flew up to the studio.

* * *

In Capsule Corporation…

"Yamcha slipped on Krillin's smooth forehead." Puar exclaimed outside.

"Krillin, you can use that head against Cell, too." Yamcha noted.

"Yamcha, don't make fun of me like that." Krillin muttered.

"Still, that head of yours is quite slick." Yamcha chuckled. "You could have that slipperiness as a secret technique."

"Maybe, I'll go over to Cell's side." Krillin retorted.

"Here comes!" Yamcha planted his feet into Krillin's face.

"What are those two doing?" Oolong wondered. "Are they going to beat Cell like that?"

"This is tops!" Master Roshii chuckled lecherously at the sports program.

"You are the biggest dirty old man." Oolong remarked.

"This is the program he likes the most." Chaozu stated.

"It sure is." Oolong giggled lewdly when Cell suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Cell!" Vegeta growled.

"Yamcha!" Puar exclaimed. "It's Cell! Cell showed up!"

"Miserable Cell!" Vegeta cursed.

* * *

In the TV station…

"Is this the top floor, Studio B?" Cell demanded, gripping onto the newscaster's neck.

"That's right." The newscaster stammered once Cell released him. "Call the guard!" he barely managed to get the sentence out before Cell killed him with a Ki blast.

* * *

In Capsule Corporation…

"It has begun." Ami stated.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen of the world." Cell started. "Now, just for a moment, I have decided to intrude into your television. As it happens, I have brought wonderful news to you ladies and gentlemen as you enjoy living your lives in peace. News that will allow you to live out your days filled with even more fun, and even more thrills. My name is Cell. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm certain you are well aware of the incidents where so many people have been wiped out by a monster every day. I am that monster, having evolved and transformed. For contributing so much life energy to me then, I thank you. You may be at ease, I no longer have the need for such life energy. I have decided to hold a martial arts tournament, called the Cell Games. The location will be due northwest of the metropolis, at 28-KS-5. I have prepared a ring there. It will be different from the Tenkaichi Tournament, in that if the warriors representing you, ladies and gentlemen, are to lose, then the next warrior will take their place. That gives you the advantage. Even as great as I am, if I go through too many matches, I may become tired, after all. The rules will be just about the same as in the Tenkaichi Tournament. If you concede, or if any part of your body touches outside the ring, you lose. And although it is my intent to hold back, if you are killed, it too constitutes a loss. In the event that all representative warriors are defeated by me…"

"What?" Krillin snapped.

"I have decided to absorb the 'Earth Princess' before killing every last person in the world." Cell continued. "I will gaze upon the looks of terror on your faces, acting thoroughly, sparing not a single one of you."

"That rotten Cell!" Trunks cursed.

"And with that, I would like many of you who are sure of your strength to come participate." Cell finished and ended his declaration by releasing a Ki blast onto the wall, causing a hill to be demolished on impact. "If you don't want things to end up like this, that is. And so, I will be looking forward to this."

"That guy is despicable." Master Roshii remarked.

"He said he would kill every person in the world." Krillin added.

"What power!" Yamcha commented. "I was too hopeful, thinking that we wouldn't get killed because of the rules."

"Yamcha…" Puar gaped.

"Who could possibly fight against a guy like that?" Yamcha cursed. "Even Vegeta and Trunks were no good against him. And as for Goku…"

"Are you going somewhere, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"I don't care how many Earthlings may die, but I won't be content if I don't kill that scumbag." Vegeta spat.

"I'll go as well." Trunks voiced.

"Trunks, before you go, I'll cut your hair for you." Bulma cut in. "It must be a nuisance, right?"

"Thank you for your trouble." Trunks smiled.

"I should be heading back too." Ami nodded. "Won't want Piccolo to throw an even larger casket."

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Meet Me In The Ring.


	3. Meet Me In The Ring

SailorStar9: This Chapter 2 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: The world has heard what Cell had to say and the reaction is a given. As the people fear for their survival, the Z Fighters try to plan out the next move. They know that they need some extra muscle, and they're about to get it. Goku and Gohan's training is finally complete. Everyone is surprised to see them both as Super Saiyans and can tell that they are more powerful than ever. Goku has a meeting with Cell to confirm what he already knows about the coming battle.

Chapter 2: Meet Me In The Ring

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

"How long will it be before Goku and Gohan come out?" Trunks inquired.

"Nearly three more hours until one full day." Ami supplied.

"Hmph." Vegeta snorted. "They won't necessarily come out after one full day. They could get greedy and go considerably over their time."

"There's no reason to be hasty." Piccolo voiced. "There's still nine more days until the day of the fight. It hasn't even been one whole day since you came out of the room, right? You'd better get some rest. I will go in first."

"That would be an outright waste of time." Vegeta retorted. "What lies ahead is a domain that only Saiyans can set foot into. Fine, I'll let you do as you like, but then, I will take the remaining eight days."

"Unfortunately, that is something that you cannot do." Ami stated. "You can only go into the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber' for two days – 48 hours – during your lifetime."

"What?" Vegeta barked. "What will happen if you go over 48 hours?"

"The exit from the room vanishes and you can never leave again." Ami replied in a death-tone.

"Still Dad, we can use it for about 23 more hours." Trunks pointed out.

"And the prodigies exit." Ami muttered, the group having sensed the Son father-and-son's Ki.

"Those are Goku and Gohan's Ki." Tien noted. "Have they already come out of the room?"

"What?" Vegeta echoed. "Why would they, as early as this?"

"Oh?" Goku blinked as he and Gohan came into view. "Vegeta and Trunks are here too? I feel Cell's Ki too, so he's alive. What in the world is going on?"

"Is that Gohan?" Piccolo gawked. "I hardly recognize him."

"Tell me what's going on." Goku requested.

"Well, as it happens…" Tien started.

"Say, before that, Mr. Popo." Goku cut in. "Would you make us something to eat? I'm unbelievably famished, and all."

"That's just like you, Goku." Tien chuckled.

"Typical." Ami muttered.

"Yum, yum!" Goku dug in.

"Indeed, this is sure delicious." Gohan agreed.

"Goku, I'd like to ask you something." Tien started. "You guys… did supposedly eat food while you were in there, didn't you?"

"Om cosh me ane." Goku replied, mouthful of noodles. "Me nin ean, mun nee'eh me nonn No'oh can coon ennyninn neshenn shee? Sho ish minn a nonn niam shinsh me man ennynin nish nummy!"

"Can you please don't talk until you've properly swallowed what you have in your mouth?" Ami sighed. "And chew!" she exclaimed as Goku swallowed the noodles.

"Of course we ate." Goku translated. "We did eat, but neither me nor Gohan can cook anything decent, right? So it's been a long time since we had anything this yummy."

"So, that's it." Tien noted.

"What's that?" Vegeta mused. "Is that Super Saiyan? No, the air around them is a little different. They're in that state as if it were natural for them"

"Thank you for providing this feast." Gohan beamed.

"Oh, I'm full, I'm full." Goku added. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Trunks. Start talking."

"Right." Trunks blinked. "As it happens…"

"So, that's how it is then?" Goku remarked after Trunks related everything. "A martial arts tournament, huh? He sure has thought of something interesting."

"Interesting, you say?" Trunks blinked.

"Mr. Popo, my gi ain't been thrown out, right?" Goku inquired.

"No, not thrown out." Mr. Popo replied. "I washed and left it." He added after Goku dressed.

"Thank you, Mr. Popo." Goku tightened his belt.

"You don't have to wear that." Trunks reminded. "If you ask Mom, she'll give you a new one."

"Naw, this is still best." Goku finished his outfit. "I want to fight as an Earthling, as well."

"Piccolo, I want new clothes too." Gohan proceeded to his first sensei. "Your clothes, Piccolo."

"Understood." Piccolo smirked. "I'll present you with something handsome." And materialized a similar outfit on Gohan.

"Thank you, Piccolo." Gohan beamed.

"So," Vegeta started. "How about it? Do you think you have what it takes to defeat Cell?"

"I don't know." Goku admitted. "I ain't seen him since he's become that 'Perfect Form' of his. I think I'll go have a look at him right now." And 'Instant Transmission'ed off.

* * *

In the ring…

"Son Goku, huh?" Cell inquired.

"Yeah, that's right." Goku replied.

"What do you think?" Cell voiced. "This is the ring of the Cell Games which will determine the fate of the world nine days from now. Do you like it?"

"It's an awfully puny ring to determine any fate." Goku noted. "So, you've finally turned into it, huh? That's your 'Perfect Form' then?"

"That's correct." Cell smirked.

"I will be sure to come for the matches." Goku assured. "So, until then, don't you kill even a single person. Got that? It looks like it will be a good match." And 'Instant Transmission'ed back to Kami's Lookout.

"Son Goku, huh?" Cell mused after Goku vanished. "It seems that this will be an even more enjoyable event than I thought."

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

"You'll get a permanent frown, you know." Ami joked, giving her disgruntled lavender-haired love a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ah, our prodigy returns." She grinned as Goku re-materialized.

"Don't let Dad hear that." Trunks reminded. "How was it, Goku?"

"To be honest, I didn't think he had gotten that strong." Goku admitted. "I couldn't guess how strong he could become if he felt like it. I won't know until I try, but the way things are, I probably can't win, I bet."

"That can't be!" Trunks gasped. "Is that so?" he realized that Goku was serious.

"You'd better use the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber' again." Ami advised. "There is still time. We just made up the order. After this, Piccolo will go in, and then, Vegeta will be going in alone."

"Hmph." Vegeta snorted. "But, really once I go in, none of this will be necessary."

"You'll excuse me, but I took a pass." Tien added. "He's just not the kind of opponent I can match up against."

"And then, Trunks," Ami turned to her 'Soul Twin'. "After that, Goku and Gohan, you two will go in there again."

"No, me and Gohan have had enough." Goku corrected.

"What?" Piccolo exclaimed.

"We'll train in the other world." Goku replied. "We have nine whole days, so something will turn out."

"What did you say?" Vegeta barked.

"You've had enough?" Piccolo echoed. "You mean you aren't going to stay in the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber' any longer?"

"Yeah, that's right." Goku confirmed.

"Why not?" Piccolo pressed. "You could still stay in there for another full day."

"Being inside there is pretty hard on the body, even if you ain't doing anything." Goku stated. "You can't get enough rest like that."

"Hmph." Vegeta scoffed. "Well, well, has even the great Kakarot finally started to whine about the harshness of that room?"

"Maybe so." Goku shrugged. "But trying to force our bodies to get any tougher than they are now would only be asking for pain. And that ain't training. But I ain't saying anything against you guys from going in the room again. It looks like you still have room to train."

"What was that?" Vegeta growled. "I don't like how that sounded. From what you just said, it sounds like you're saying that your power is greater than mine."

"Yeah, quite a bit greater, I think." Goku admitted.

"What?" Vegeta demanded.

"Well, let's all hang in there together." Goku voiced. "I'll see you again at the martial arts tournament. Let's go, Gohan."

"Right." Gohan nodded.

_Gohan…_ Piccolo mused after the father-and-son took off to Korin's Tower.

"Is it okay if we stop off somewhere for a bit?" Goku inquired.

"Yeah…" Gohan replied.

* * *

At Korin's Tower…

"Good day, Korin." Goku greeted the aged feline.

"Good day." Gohan greeted. "It's nice to see you again."

"Ah, you sure have grown." Korin noted.

"Yo, Yajirobe." Goku turned to the swordsman. "Are you back here?"

"What've ya come here for, Son?" Yajirobe snapped. "I'm warning ya right now, no matter what happens, I ain't gonna enter that martial arts tournament, got it?"

"That's okay." Goku assured. "I ain't asked you to enter, have I?"

"In that case, fine…" Yajirobe shrugged. "When it's all said and done, I hafta be ready to get turned to if the worst comes 'bout, y'know? If ya wanna call that, I'm the secret weapon who's held in reserve."

"Listen to you." Korin chided. "Still, the Earth has come to be in quite a fix, hasn't it? The lower realm is in a big fuss."

"Cell really is an awesome fellow." Goku admitted. "Now that he's in his 'Perfect Form', he's also obtained his complete strength."

"And you're pretty unflustered about it, considering." Korin pointed out. "What is it? Did you make some sort of marvelous discovery inside the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber'?"

"Oh, you know…" Goku laughed.

_Is that true?_ Gohan wondered. _I was there together with Father the whole time…_

"Say, Korin." Goku started. "Watching from here, you can pretty much tell what Cell's strength is, right?"

"Uh-huh." Korin nodded. "He hasn't shown his true strength yet, so I can't say for sure, but I have a pretty good idea."

"Well, make a comparison for me." Goku requested. "I'm going to fire up my Ki now."

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

"Say, were Goku and Gohan Super Saiyans just now?" Tien inquired. "They felt so… how should I say… natural for being like that."

"I don't think there's any mistake that they were Super Saiyans." Piccolo confirmed. "However, they must have trained so that they can maintain themselves like that as if it were their usual, everyday form."

"Then, when they fight, they go through another, more extraordinary transformation?" Trunks started.

"What are you, an idiot?" Vegeta snapped. "Apparently, you haven't reconsidered anything, have you?"

"Trunks, honey, we've been through this." Ami sighed. "Goku has judged that state to be the best. Once retraining yourself so that it is your usual state, you can get away with raising your battle power, while only placing a slight burden on your body. He sure thought that through."

_Is that right?_ Trunks mused. _Transforming just to power-up doesn't bring about anything. That's why I was unable to beat Cell._

"Don't tell me…" Ami blinked, sensing the sudden Ki surge, as the ground shook.

"What is this Ki?" Tien wondered.

"It's Goku." Piccolo realized.

"He's _so_ going to trash this place." Ami sighed and ignited his Divine Ki, holding the platform intact.

* * *

At Korin's Tower…

"Stop already!" Korin flustered as his tower threatened to break apart. "You're going to destroy this place."

"That was about half of it." Goku stated. "What do you think?"

"Half, you say?" Korin stammered. "You are one terrifying fellow. How strong are you going to get before you're finally satisfied?"

_Is that so?_ Gohan blinked. _Has Father really become all that incredible?_

"So Korin, how about comparing that to Cell?" Goku questioned.

"You sure ask a difficult thing." Korin admitted. "Like I said before, I can only make a guess as to an answer, but to be honest, I still think that Cell has it over you."

"He's one outrageous bastard then, huh, this Cell?" Yajirobe reasoned.

"Just as I thought, huh?" Goku chuckled. "My estimate wasn't wrong, then. Thank you, Korin. Let's go, Gohan." He told his son.

"Right…" Gohan blinked. "Sorry to bother you." He bade Korin and Yajirobe farewell before Goku 'Instant Transmission'ed them off.

"They vanished!" Yajirobe stammered. "That guy ain't even human no more, huh?"

_Anyhow I think about it, there doesn't seem to be any way for Goku to win._ Korin mused. _So, why on Earth is he so composed? I can't believe that he's just turned his back on this._

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

"Still though, what a ferocious Ki that was." Tien admitted.

"However, even at that, he wasn't putting out all of his power." Ami concluded. "If he were to put out off of his power…"

"Incredible." Trunks was awed. "He might be able to defeat Cell."

_That piece of crap, Kakarot!_ Vegeta hissed. _He's always doing that. He's always keeping one stop ahead of me. He really knows how to piss me off. Just when I think I've overtaken him, he pushes ahead of me._ "Piccolo!" he barked. "If you're going in, then get yourself in that room now! We're all waiting for you."

"Guys, I just realized something." Ami grinned mischievously. "Chi-Chi's going to freak."

The males had an 'oh, crap!' expression on their faces at her declaration

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 3: A New Guardian.


	4. A New Guardian

SailorStar9: This Chapter 3 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: With the day of the tournament drawing near, Goku seems oddly relaxed, that is until someone decides it's time to take the bull by the horns, rather than wait for the commencement of the Cell games, the military try one last ditch effort to destroy the destroyer, but unfortunately for them a swift upper hand has them all missing in action. The loss is too much to bare for Goku, but bringing them back would require, new Dragon Balls.

Chapter 3: A New Guardian

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

"Sheesh!" Vegeta paced. "What are you dragging this out for, scum? Or have you gone and kicked the bucket in there?"

"Still time before 24 hours up." Mr. Popo reminded.

"Dammit!" Vegeta kicked the door. "Just you try going even one second over. I'll drag you out of there, even if I have to knock down the door to do it."

"Ah, he's coming out." Mr. Popo stated.

"Hmph." Vegeta snorted. "So you've finally come out, huh? Now then, it's my turn."

_Piccolo's power has risen exceptionally._ Trunks mused.

"What's with you?" Vegeta taunted as Piccolo passed. "You haven't changed at all. What were you, napping or something?" _just you watch, Kakarot._ He swore. _I will surpass you. Count on it._

"Guess the Ki Cuffs came in handy." Ami remarked.

"Indeed." Piccolo agreed.

"Now, how about we get them off?" Ami suggested and raised a hand before the Namekian's wrists. "Kai!" at her call, the energy shackles unlocked.

"Goku." Piccolo voiced when Goku suddenly manifested before the group.

"Huh? Piccolo." Goku stated. "By any chance, did you go into the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber'?"

"That's right." Piccolo confirmed.

"I knew it." Goku noted. "I can tell, the way your very level has increased."

"How about being candid with me?" Piccolo remarked. "I may have become stronger, but it won't be of any use against Cell, right?"

"Nope, it's no use at all, alright." Goku admitted.

"You really do put it candidly." Piccolo smirked. "So, what have you come here for?"

"Tell me, can you split into two again, like how you were before you merged with Kami?" Goku inquired.

"What?" Piccolo echoed.

"See, when Piccolo and Kami merged together, the Dragon Balls disappeared, right?" Goku reasoned. "There are a lot of people who Cell has killed that somehow need to be brought back to life, and I think that we're going to need them after this, as well."

"I get you." Piccolo realized where this was going.

"But unfortunately, it's not possible." Ami supplied. "Once they've united together, they can never become a pair again. Otherwise, Kami wouldn't have hesitated so much before uniting."

"Is that right?" Goku noted. "So that won't work, huh? Sure enough… say, I heard from Gohan that the surviving people from Namek went off to some other planet, right? Maybe I can go seek them out."

"What?" Piccolo frowned.

"If possible, supposing one of them doesn't mind staying here on Earth for a long time, then both Kami and the Dragon Balls can be restored, right?" Goku surmised. "I'm going to head out for a bit, in search of the Namekians."

"If you find new Kami, Popo happy too." Mr. Popo beamed.

"But Goku, how are you going to get them to come?" Piccolo voiced. "We don't know what planet they went to. It's going to take too much time."

"What are you talking about?" Goku chided. "I've got my 'Instant Transmission' ability, ain't I? All I have to do is search out a Ki that is very similar to yours, Piccolo, and that will be the planet where the Namekians are."

"Can you sense Ki that are that far away?" Piccolo inquired.

"Probably." Goku admitted. "As long as it's not too far away, I think I'll be alright. Let's give it a try right now. Be quiet for me for a bit…" he focused. "Sorry, no good." He replied after a while. "Now what do we do? I know!" he came up with an idea. "I might be able to search for them from where King Kai is. Let's see, King Kai, King Kai… I've found you!" he teleported.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Trunks voiced.

"I don't know whether we can count on him or not." Piccolo admitted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Dende's Dragon.


	5. Dende's Dragon

SailorStar9: This Chapter 4 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: After returning to the lookout, Dende prepares to remodel the Dragon Balls, once the new set of magical spheres has been made, Dende reveals that the Dragon Balls can now grant two wishes instead of one. Goku descends upon the doom awaiting Earth, ready to gather the Dragon Balls once again.

Chapter 4: Dende's Dragon

* * *

At King Kai's planet…

"So that's it huh?" King Kai noted. "Androids, Cell? That is certainly something terrible. You know there are all sorts of terrible things that happen around you, one after another, huh?"

"That's what I was thinking." Goku nodded. "Why don't we have another Namekian become Kami, and then get the Dragon Balls restored. It sure would help me just knowing what direction the planet where the Namekians are, though."

"You got it." King Kai stated. "I'll give it a shot. Let's see…" he focused.

"It sure would be nice if we succeed in finding them." Goku remarked. "Mr. Popo, you know, seems awfully lonely even since Kami has been gone. I guess that's to be expected, thought, living all by himself in that temple. Of course he'd be. That's just what you'd…"

"Shut up!" King Kai exploded. "Keep quiet! I can't concentrate, you know? A, E, I, O, U.", causing everyone to facefault.

"Geez, be serious, would you?" Goku muttered.

"Sorry, sorry." King Kai apologized. "I found them, I found them. This time for real. This direction."

"Really?" Goku beamed. "Thank you. Alright, this way, then?" he focused. "Even far away, if I at least know which direction to look in, I might be able to latch on to their Ki."

"Incredible." King Kai noted. "'Instant Transmission', huh? When did you come to learn that technique? Oh, I know, the 'Instant Transmission' is the specialty of the Yardratains. You had the Yardratains teach it to you, huh? That makes sense. You know, that must be convenient, right?"

"Be quiet, will you?" Goku snapped.

"Oh, don't mind me." King Kai chuckled.

"I did it." Goku locked on to the Namekians' Ki. "This is the Ki. Without a doubt, this is a Namekian Ki. Thank you, King Kai." And teleported.

* * *

On the Namekians' new planet…

"What?" a Namekian blinked at the sudden arrival.

"There are a whole bunch of Piccolos here." Goku gawked.

"Grand Elder…" a Namekian blinked as the Elder stepped forward.

"Who are you?" the Grand Elder inquired.

"Um, my name is Son Goku and I've come from Earth." Goku replied.

"You're the Goku who fought Frieza on Planet Namek and saved us all." The Grand Elder recognized the Saiyan.

"Planet Namek blew up, though." Goku chuckled.

"It seems that Earth is in quite a terrible uproar, huh?" The Grand Elder coughed.

"You know all about how Cell is running rampant?" Goku blinked.

"We don't' know any details, but there is an evil Ki that spreads even here, on our planet." The Grand Elder replied.

"Well, that saves me some explaining." Goku noted. "The truth is, I'm here looking for someone who would become our Kami. A Namekian who will restore our Dragon Balls, so we can bring back to life the people that Cell has killed. There's a guy named Piccolo who says he came originally from Planet Namek."

"Piccolo?" the Grand Elder echoed. "Ah, you must mean the child of Katattsu."

"It sure would help us out if one of you would come to Earth and be our Kami." Goku voiced.

"Go to Earth?" the gathered Namekians echoed.

"I get you." The Grand Elder noted. "In that case, we have just the right person."

"Really?" Goku beamed.

"Hey, Dende." The Grand Elder called. "Come over here."

"Right…" Dende nodded.

"This is Dende." The Grand Elder stated. "He is good friends with your son Gohan, as well as Krillin. Ever since then, he has been longing for Earth. He's always saying 'I miss them, I miss Gohan and the others.'"

"That's great, but unless you can handle the Dragon Balls…" Goku stated.

"It's alright." The Grand Elder assured. "Despite how he may look, Dende is a brilliant Dragon-type. I'm sure he will become a great Kami."

"Is that right?" Goku noted. "Gotcha. Nice to meet you, Dende." He greeted the young Namekian.

"Right." Dende nodded. "That goes for me, too."

"Well, let's leave right away." Goku stated. "Thanks." He told the assembled Namekians. "We'll take responsibility for looking after Dende."

"Farewell, everyone." Dende bade his fellow Namekians farewell.

"Steady on, Dende." The Grand Elder remarked. "Goku, we pray for Earth's peace."

"Yeah, thank you." Goku nodded and teleported off with Dende in tow.

* * *

At King Kai's planet…

"King Kai, it went great." Goku reported. "This is Earth's new Kami. Well then, see you later." He teleported off.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

"Hey, I just came from the new Planet Namek." Goku voiced, manifesting in front of the group.

"Dende!" Piccolo gaped.

"This person new Kami?" Mr. Popo inquired.

"Yeah." Goku confirmed.

"You sure that Dende can serve as Kami?" Piccolo was skeptical.

"It'll be fine, I tell you. "Goku assured. "Wait here for a minute." He told Dende. "I'm going to bring Krillin and Gohan here right away. Alright then…" he focused and teleported.

* * *

At the Kame House…

"Goku, where in the world did you go, leaving the rest of us behind?" Chi-Chi demanded when Goku appeared in the living room.

"Chi-Chi, just a minute." Goku stammered. "Krillin, Gohan, come with me, would you? I brought back our new Kami. You know Dende, right? The Namekian?"

"Huh? Dende?" Gohan echoed.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

"Gohan, Krillin!" Dende beamed when the three materialized back on the Lookout.

"It's true." Krillin exclaimed. "It's Dende. It sure has been a long time. It's great that you came, Dende."

"Say, is it true that you're going to be Earth's Kami?" Gohan inquired.

"Yes." Dende confirmed.

"Sure you are." Krillin agreed. "Ever since long ago, you've had promise."

"Now, we can see each other every day." Gohan beamed.

"So then, Dende." Piccolo started. "Are you truly ready to handle the Dragon Balls?"

"It's alright." Goku assured. "That oldster Namekian said that Dende is a brilliant Dragon-type."

"Oldster?" Gohan echoed.

"He means the Grand Elder." Dende supplied.

"Right, right." Goku chuckled. "The Grand Elder vouched for him, so there ain't mistaking it."

"Given a hundred days, I believe I can have the Dragon Balls ready." Dende stated.

"A hundred days?" Goku exclaimed. "Is that how long it takes?"

"I know." Dende came up with an idea. "If you have the Dragon Balls you used previously on Earth and a model of the dragon, I can restore them immediately."

"Really?" Goku noted.

"The previous ones should have turned to stone and are scattered across the Earth's surface." Ami mused.

"There is dragon model, made by Mr. Popo." Mr. Popo supplied.

"That's great." Krillin beamed. "So, we've got it made, don't we?"

"Alright." Gohan cheered.

"So, how about it?" Krillin prodded. "Will we be able to have three wishes granted, like it was when we were on Planet Namek?"

"Yes." Dende replied.

"Then, like before, will it be possible to bring many people back to life and such with just one wish?" Piccolo pressed. "For example, 'Please bring everyone who was killed by Cell back to life.'"

"It's not as though I can do something like that on my first casting." Dende panicked. "But it does mean that there can only be two wishes granted."

"Huh?" Gohan blinked. "Is that all it takes, and it will be alright?"

"Yes." Dende nodded.

"That will be fine." Piccolo noted. "Make it so they can do that."

"Understood." Dende nodded. "Now then, I'll need the model of the dragon and the instruction scroll."

"Which one; the extremely detailed scroll written by my uncle or the simplified one written by my mother?" Ami inquired.

"Lord Norgannon and Lady Eonar, left an instruction scroll each?" Dende was surprised.

"Yes, but quite unfortunately, Uncle Norgannon had the _ingenious_ idea of writing _every_ single scroll in _Ancient_ _Druidism_." Ami replied in heavy sarcasm. "And I have yet to decipher that one scroll."

"If that's the case, then, I'll loan the one left by Lady Eonar." Dende remarked.

"Alright then." Ami nodded. "Mr. Popo, bring us the model."

"Right." Mr. Popo went off to get the dragon model. "Mr. Popo made this." He presented the model to Dende.

"Such an interesting shape for a dragon." Dende took the model "Well, I'll give it a try now."

"Dende, good luck." Gohan encouraged as Dende placed the model on the ground and referred to the instruction scroll.

"Take it easy doing it." Krillin added.

"Right." Dende nodded and recited the incarnation from the scroll.

With a bright burst of light, the newly revived Dragon Balls spilt up across the planet.

"There, I think the Dragon Balls that were turned to stone and scattered about have now been restored." Dende stated.

"Really?" Goku blinked.

"Outstanding." Gohan noted.

_Well done._ Piccolo was pleased. _He certainly does appear to possess brilliant power._

"Alright." Goku decided. "I'll go borrow the Dragon Radar from Bulma and gather them up.

"We'll leave it to you, Goku." Ami stated, rolling up the scroll.

"Yeah." Goku noted. "Gohan, you don't need to do anymore training, so until the Cell Games start, you stay here and play with Dende."

"But…" Gohan started.

"It's okay, it's okay." Goku assured. "Don't worry."

"Ah, Goku, can I ask you something?" Trunks voiced.

"Huh?" Goku blinked. "What is it?"

"Goku, your composure, by any chance, is it because of some weakness you've discovered in Cell?" Trunks inquired. "That's it, right?"

"Nah, I doubt that guy has any weaknesses." Goku admitted. "Well, I'm off." And teleported off.

"Gohan, have you heard anything?" Trunks inquired. "Goku has clearly stated that Cell is stronger than he is, and that he doesn't know of any weaknesses. And yet, how is it that he's so cheery?"

"Father hasn't told me anything either." Gohan admitted. "He just keeps telling me to look forward to this."

"Look forward to it?" Trunks echoed.

"But look, if he says to look forward to it, then surely there must be some chance of winning, right?" Krillin pointed out.

"It could be just ordinary defiance." Piccolo stated.

"He has a plan, I just know it." Ami remarked, sealing up the scroll.

* * *

Omake

Smooth

Naruto performed a few quick hand seals, then called out the name of his technique.

Suddenly, with a muffled 'thwump' and a slight gust of wind, a mattress popped out of thin air, unfolding into the space between them.

"…" the astonished strawberry-blonde gawped at her newly returned teammate.

Just what the hell kind of things had that crazy old Toad Sannin been _teaching _him for the past three years, anyway?

"What's the matter," Naruto leered, stretching out and patting the spot beside him suggestively. "Haven't you ever seen a _futon_ jutsu before?"

Moments later, Sakura was more than happy to return the favor with a little 'demonstration' of her own.

* * *

SailorStar9: Yeah, I'm making fun of all those Naruto fanfic clichés and yes, it's a pun. Everybody's allowed _one_. Best to get it out of the way early. Stay tuned for Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin.


	6. Let the Games Begin

SailorStar9: This Chapter 5 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Cell waits for his opponents to gather for his Cell Games. But the first to arrive is the world martial arts champion, Hercule Satan! As he verbally hypes up his greatness, Cell remains unaffected, hoping to see Goku and more worthy opponents soon. And sure enough, Goku and the other Z Senshi arrive.

Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

Trunks was training on the platform in his 'Ascended Super Saiyan' form.

"Gohan, are you studying here?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, that's what Mother tells me to do." Gohan replied. "No matter where you are, as long as you have any free time, do as many drills as you can, she says."

"Yeah?" Krillin blinked. "That's pretty commendable."

"Actually, I have Lord Norgannon's scrolls to translate." Dende added. "You have to study if you want to be an outstanding Dragon-type."

"It's all in Ancient Druidism, so I can't understand a thing." Krillin peered at the scroll. "Aw, this is awful. With you two suddenly starting to study like this, it makes me look like a slacker, you know? I think I'll go to the Kame House."

"Short time left before Cell Games." Mr. Popo noted. "Has Goku gathered the Dragon Balls?"

"Dad," Trunks looked over at the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber' door as Vegeta exited. "How did it go?"

"Father." Gohan turned after his father teleported to the platform.

"He's here, he's here." Krillin noted.

"It's just about time." Goku remarked. "Huh? Where's Vegeta?"

"He left a moment ago." Piccolo supplied.

"Is that so?" Goku noted. "Vegeta must be all fired up. I bet he's improved himself. What is it with everyone?" he noticed the group's downcast expressions. "What are you so gloomy about? Are you nervous?"

"Goku, something bad has turned up." Krillin replied.

"It's the Dragon Balls." Ami supplied. "We had them made so that we could bring a lot of people back to life with one wish, right?"

"Yeah." Goku nodded.

"Apparently, Mom's instructions weren't clear enough, so by doing that, they're like they were before, where if someone has already died once, they can't be returned to life." Ami added.

"I'm sorry." Dende apologized. "I should have said so from the start."

"Hey, don't let it bother you, Dende." Goku chided. "We're fine as long as we don't die, right?"

"As long as we don't die?" Krillin echoed. "We're taking on Cell."

"It's okay, it's okay." Goku assured. "Let's hurry and get going or we won't make it by 12 o'clock."

* * *

In the ring…

_It's just about time._ Cell smirked. _Come quickly, Son Goku._

Just then, Hercule Satan's vehicle pulled into the arena.

"What's with this piece of trash?" Cell was unimpressed.

"I have sympathy for Cell here whose reckoning has gone awry." Satan pointed to Cell. "He couldn't possibly have known that there was someone in the world as strong as I am. He went and talked like a big shot, and now, it is too late for him to get off just saying 'I'm sorry'. Listen to me, Cell! Your secret is out! The way you destroyed our capital's military forces was through tricks involving explosives. But that isn't going to work on me. He's so nervous he doesn't know what to say." He grinned at Cell's silence. "And I'll give him a good spanky spanky." And slapped his backside.

* * *

In the air…

"It's Yamcha with Tien." Gohan beamed as the two Z Senshi met up with the group.

"We're going too." Tien confirmed. "We probably won't be joining in the fighting, however."

"Alright." Goku nodded. "Come on, everyone."

* * *

In the ring…

"I'm gonna pound your head." Satan boasted. "Who's that?" his attention was diverted to a spark in the air.

_Vegeta…_ Cell recognized the Ki signature. _So you've come, in spite of what happened before? I'm sure you've improved yourself as well._ Just as Vegeta landed.

"This is a surprise." Cell noted, after Android 16 landed by the ring. "No. 16, huh? I'm surprised you even still exist. What's more, your damage has been repaired, hasn't it?"

_The only ones who could have repaired that robot are Bulma and Bulma's father._ Vegeta reasoned. _This isn't their concern._

"So, it appears you've finally come, Son Goku." Cell smirked, recognizing the various incoming Ki signatures. "I've been waiting for this."

* * *

In the air…

"I see them." Krillin noted. "Over there."

"Alright, let's go." Goku gave the order and the rest landed behind the Saiyan Prince.

* * *

In the ring…

"Welcome, all of you." Cell greeted the assembled Z Senshi.

_A__ whole slew of them came._ Vegeta snorted.

"No. 16." Krillin beamed at the repaired Android. "Are you all better?"

"I wanted to express my gratitude." Android 16 replied. "Thanks, Krillin. Thanks to you, I'm all fixed up."

"Is that so?" Krillin laughed. "That's great, huh?"

"Let's all hang in there together, okay?" Goku voiced.

"Son Goku, I was built in order to kill you." Android 16 reminded. "Do not forget that."

"This guy sure is grim, ain't he?" Goku whispered.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

"Has fight started?" Mr. Popo inquired.

"Not yet, it appears." Dende replied, focusing hard.

* * *

In the ring…

"Now then…" Goku stepped forward. "Maybe you should let me fight first."

"We don't necessarily need you to fight right off the bat, Goku." Trunks pointed out.

"It's okay with you, isn't it, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Do as you like." Vegeta shrugged. "Either way, I will be the one who finishes him off."

"Don't you go making your own order!" Satan barked. "That's enough of your foolishness! This isn't a game. You guys don't understand anything."

"You're the one who doesn't understand." Krillin deathpanned.

"This is a surprise." Satan chuckled. "To think that there should still be some shameless yokels, who don't know about me, Mr. Satan, the number one name in the world of combat sports. Alright then, as a special free service, I will explain to you. How about that?" he growled, smashing a stone with his head.

"Goku, it's okay." Krillin sighed. "Just let them go first."

"Fine with me." Goku relented.

"It's time!" Cell declared.

* * *

Omake

More of You to Love

Following his triumph over Pein and the Akatsuki, Naruto couldn't really help but let a little bit of his new-found fame and glory go to his head. After all, growing up all alone -unwanted, unloved, scorned and reviled by the villagers- it was no wonder that he was emotionally vulnerable, starved for affection, desperate for a little tenderness…

Not to mention, the hotties were practically _begging_ him for it these days.

_Mrowr_.

What was a hormonally-turbocharged teenage boy with kage-level 'reserves' to do?

Of course, no question is merely 'rhetorical' where Uzumaki Naruto is concerned. He quickly conjured a quorum of clones to debate the issue, pro and con.

Upon materializing, the eight clones shared a brief look; then one by one, they each gave him a crisp smack in the back of the head before once again dispelling.

Huh. Apparently, the solution _was_ that obvious, after all.

A_ harem._

It was the only _fair_ thing to do, if you'd just stop goofing around and think about it _logically _for a second (or so the cracking voice in Naruto's head assured him). He cared deeply for each and every one of those boobies. Babies. _Ladies_. Whatever. But there were several of _them_, and there was only _one_ of him. Naruto dimly recalled Iruka-sensei calling this, 'Supply and Demand' in one of those boring Political Economy lectures he had somehow failed to either ditch or sleep through.

"_Naruto-nomics_," he thought idly, suppressing a very Kakashi-like giggle.

"_Wait a minute_," he wondered. "_Do you mean to tell me that those little orange books are…_?"

But that question would have to wait for another day, and another set of clones. He had nookie to score, God damn it!

* * *

"God damn it!" Naruto cursed. "How can you _possibly _be sending me out on another mission _already_? I just saved the whole freaking village! Don't I get at least _one_ day off?"

"Besides," he muttered under his breath. "I thought you were supposed to be in some big _coma_ or something. What happened, the old liver conk out again?"

"Stop whining, Brat," Tsunade rasped, pausing to take a healthy tug of her cranberry juice (and vodka) cocktail. "Usually, you're all up in my business with mission requests. Now, when I'm incapacitated, and _I_ need _you _to do something…?"

(Just a little FYI: once you pass 40, that cute little 'Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu' genjutsu somehow automatically converts to 'Pull the Plug no Jutsu'. Don't get me wrong, it still affects the sympathy centers of the brain - but the results may not be _quite_ what you were shooting for.)

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto grumbled. "Stupid old ladies with their stupid dialysis… Well, I guess I'll get the memories from the clones later anyway, so it's not like I'll _miss_ anything. So, what's the mission?"

* * *

In various parts of the village, Naruto's clones were doing their best to make 'Operation: Stinky Dinky' a success.

(Yes, that really _was _the best that they could come up with. For "security' purposes, no variation of the codename, 'Operation: Lose Naruto's Virginity' could even be brought up for consideration. That bastard Kiba would _never _let him live it down if he found out something like that!)

Strangely enough, virtually _identical _conversations were being held in each and every one of those aforementioned locations.

"You mean, you _really_ want to see my _Oiroke no Jutsu_?" a Naruto clone would ask, rubbing the back of its head. "I kind of thought that you chicks _hated _it, for some reason!"

"Oh, not at all, Naruto-kun," Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Shizune, Temari or Yuugao would purr in reply. "In fact, I think it's kind of _sexy_."

"_Ohboyohboyohboyohboy_!" thought each clone, quickly performing the technique. "_Jackpot_!"

"Have another drink, Naruto-chan?" said Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Shizune, Temari or Yuugao, leaning in close and breathing hot and moist against the clone's ear.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ about this?" whispered Shizune. "I mean, it seems like kind of a dirty trick…"

"_Dirty trick_?" hissed Kurenai. "He was trying to _seduce_ us! _All_ of us!"

"It's poetic justice, if you ask me," grunted Anko. "After all, the little punk _did_ want his very own harem."

And with that, Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Shizune, Temari and Yuugao stole silently away from the penthouse suite of the Konoha Gold Hotel.

* * *

Half-way through the Kage Summit, Naruto suddenly bolted upright in his chair, clenching every muscle in his body before abruptly face-planting in his udon.

The 9-Tails didn't appear to be making any attempt to heal him, and no one could tell what was wrong.

When Danzō surreptitiously used his Sharingan to enter Naruto's mindscape to find out what the problem was, he found the Fox lying flat on its back: tongue, paws and all 9 tails at half-mast, with little anime-style _x_'s on its eyes.

"_Well, _this_ certainly doesn't look good_," he thought with a frown.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Jiraiya was dancing down the street, singing -_singing_?- a jazzy little Nat King Cole number he remembered from his youth.

He was still a _wee _bit fuzzy on the details, but somehow -Kami be praised!- he had just had the best night of his life.

"_What a day this has been_,

_What a rare mood I__'m in,_

_Why, it__'s al-most like be-ing in love…"_

* * *

SailorStar9: Harem fics: check (kinda/sorta), this was a request (kinda/sorta), Naruto's 'mission' to lose his virginity: check (kinda/sorta). Stay tuned for Chapter 6: Losers Fight First.


	7. Losers Fight First

SailorStar9: This Chapter 6 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Before Goku can fight Cell, Mr. Satan's students Caroni and Piroshike take upon themselves the task of defeating Cell, both are defeated with incredible ease, but Mr. Satan puts the blame of their defeat upon trickery, Mr. Satan is next to join the fray, but he too is tossed aside as if he were nothing, now Goku and Cell can begin their climactic battle to determine the fate of the world.

Chapter 6: Losers Fight First

* * *

In the ring…

"Whoever goes first is fine with me." Cell stated.

"Of course, that will be me." Satan declared. "It's only natural that I'd be the one."

"Don't do it, Goku." Krillin reasoned. "These guys just don't understand even if you do tell them."

"I can't let that happen." Goku argued. "You're gonna get killed." He warned. "Trust me on this, give it up."

"Look, it's alright, just let those idiots do as they like." Krillin surmised. "Even if they are killed, they can be brought back to life with the Dragon Balls."

"Ah, well." Goku sighed. "I guess there ain't much choice, huh?"

"They finally understand, huh?" Satan smirked.

"Please wait, sensei!" a voice hollered.

"What's this?" Krillin gawked at the hovering helicopter. "We've got more weirdoes showing up." He twitched as Caroni and Piroshike landed in the arena.

"We are Mr. Satan's finest pupils." Caroni and Piroshike posed.

"The world's most gorgeous man. Caroni the Swift." Caroni declared.

"The world's most staggeringly strong man, Piroshike the Mighty." Piroshike flexed his muscles.

"Sensei, there is no need for you to get your hands dirty against such a rank amateur." Caroni stated.

"We can easily defeat him." Piroshike assured.

"Hmm, perhaps so." Satan mused. "It might be a bit childish for me to take on such a rank amateur myself. I leave him to you."

_Idiots._ Vegeta snorted.

"There's more of them now." Krillin remarked. "Those fools."

"And so, I, Caroni, will be your opponent." The blonde declared. "Very good. Mmm, sweet." He sniffed the bouquet of roses in his hands and tossed the flowers up. He then jumped up before the roses, cutting them up, allowing the petals to fall into the ring after he landed. "These are a parting gift for you, as you are about to enter the ground."

"What's with the deal with this guy?" Krillin sighed.

_That move must have floored 100000 of my female fans._ Caroni grinned. "Are you afraid?" he taunted the Android. "Not to worry, the suffering will only last a moment. "Beautiful… Rose… Flying… Attack!" he declared and leapt high in the air. "'Big Finish' time." He smirked.

Cell simply flared up his Ki, blowing Caroni off course and causing him to crash-land outside the ring.

"He's good at doing this, but he has a bad habit of getting carried away." Satan looked at his fallen student. "Therein lies the reason why he cannot surpass me."

"I will defeat Cell." Piroshike stepped up and removed his head gear.

"Knowing Piroshike, he won't make the same kind of blunder as Caroni did." Satan stated.

With a war cry, Piroshike started his 'Megaton Bull Crusher' charge at Cell when Cell's Ki shield stopped him in his tracks. "I give up." He muttered before being thrown back outside the ring.

"It's a trick." Satan announced. "He is considerably afraid of me, you see. He has set up tricks all around the duelling ring. Dammed bastard. It's possible that he has soaked his entire body with the smell of green peppers, which Piroshike despises or he might have rigged nails to stick up out of the floor. But I will expose his tricks."

"I'm telling you, that's not it." Krillin sighed. "Those two were tossed around by Cell's Ki. Figure it out already, would you?"

Removing a capsule from his coat, Satan revealed his sports bag and took out a stack of tiles.

"Oh man." Krillin face-palmed.

"Hey now, you don't suppose he's…" Yamcha blinked.

With a roar, Satan hand-chopped the stacked up tiles with one stroke.

_He's a genuine idiot._ Cell was unimpressed.

"Cell, take a look at these tiles that have been smashed to pieces." Satan declared. "In one minute, this is how you will look." _I nailed it. I absolutely nailed it just now. It's a good thing I'm taping this on my video recorder._ "Alright, come on!" he posed and charged, raining punches and kicks at Cell. "Hey now, to finish you!" he announced, throwing a punch at Cell.

"Stop pestering me!" Cell swatted Satan off with a hand chop.

"In all honesty,, I was kind of rooting for Cell just now." Krillin whispered.

"Geez, he's still alive?" Piccolo snorted. "It looks like even Cell is averse to killing that sort."

"Now then, let's hurry and get the Cell Games started." Cell barked, the nuisances out of the way. "Who will go first? As expected, will you, Son Goku, lead off?"

"Yeah, that's right." Goku stepped into the arena.

* * *

Omake

Tastes Like Chicken

Naruto's stomach growled.

Strike that - it downright _snarled_.

The only food he could buy that wasn't spoiled was instant ramen, and the only restaurant in town that would serve him was the ramen stand.

Frankly, he found the greasy, salty, glutinous sludge revolting; and he ate it as quickly as possible to keep from gagging.

But the _Shiki Fuujin_ burned calories like a sonofabitch converting the Kyuubi's chakra, and he was already the runt of his class as it was.

Iruka found him at the swing, right before Mizuki.

"There's always next year," he said, trying to cheer the boy up. "Tell you what, how about I buy you dinner later?"

For a brief moment, there was a spark of life in the boy's dull eyes.

"Ramen sound good?" asked Iruka, unwittingly sealing his own fate.

* * *

Later that night, a jackal-masked ANBU reported to the Hokage.

"We found the remains of Iruka and Mizuki; it looks like a pack of animals got at them. No sign of the scroll, though."

The Hokage, paler than his treacherous erstwhile student, cast a baleful glance at the drawer that held his viewing orb and dismissed the man.

* * *

In the wee hours of the morning, as the village of Konohagakure no Sato peacefully slumbered, Sarutobi Hiruzen looked back across a lifetime of failed responsibilities and performed his final _kinjutsu_.

* * *

SailorStar9: You should be able to read the ending to this at least two ways: 1) Sarutobi commits suicide, realizing that he has failed Naruto so egregiously; or 2) Sarutobi performs a suicide _kinjutsu _that _also _kills Naruto, not wanting to repeat the mistake that he made with Orochimaru. Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Goku Versus Cell.


	8. Goku Versus Cell

SailorStar9: This Chapter 7 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Hercule is up. Goku and Cell start fighting. Hercule gets surprised because Goku actually damaged Cell. Cell almost loses .Hercule can't follow them. Krillin and Gohan's eyes are moving fast. Krillin laughs. Goku and Cell are moving fast. Goku kicks Cell into the air and fires a Kamehameha at him. All that fighting was only a warm-up. Goku powers up.

Chapter 7: Goku Versus Cell

* * *

"It's finally time, huh?" Gohan mused.

"Yeah." Krillin agreed.

_Come on, let's see it, Kakarot._ Vegeta thought.

"It's you, right off the bat, huh?" Cell noted. "I was hoping to save the most enjoyable for last, after all."

"I hear that you can use all of our techniques." Goku posed.

"More or less." Cell readied.

"He still doesn't realize the difference in their levels?" Vegeta blinked in surprise at the still-boasting Satan. "He's the world champion of stupidity.

_The puzzle as to__ why Goku is so unusually composed is about to be solved._ Trunks mused.

"Goku's incredible, huh?" Yamcha remarked.

"Yeah, he's left nothing unguarded." Tien agreed.

"That's not all." Krillin added. "Even now, as he's standing in front of Cell, he's still standing naturally."

"If anything, he's looking forward to this." Piccolo snorted.

"Which means that Goku has his Super Saiyan state completely under control, right?" Trunks reasoned.

"Come." Cell voiced and Goku charged, the two adversaries trading blows with each other.

"Up to now, it's been dead even." Android 16 noted after the two opponents ended in a stalemate.

"But then, neither one of them has even started breathing harder yet, right?" Yamcha finished as the fight restarted.

Goku dodged Cell's punch and took to the skies.

Cell blocked the next few punches, forcing Goku to put some distance between them.

Goku charged once more, using an after-image to distract Cell and landed a punch onto the Android's stomach.

"He's out of bounds!" Krillin gasped when Goku finished the assault with a kick.

"Did he get him?" Yamcha inquired.

Cell floated in mid-air, preventing himself from landing outside the ring and levitated back into the arena. "How was that? Were you able to experience the sensation of victory somewhat?"

"Don't make your ruse so transparent." Goku remarked. "We know that there's no way you're going to be done in by just that."

"You weren't showing off very much, of what you've got up your sleeve, so I thought I'd try teasing you a little." Cell noted.

"You didn't show very much off yourself, huh?" Goku reasoned.

"I'm going to start showing you now, little by little, the true difference between our two powers, that is." Cell declared.

"I look forward to it." Goku accepted.

"You appear to enjoy fighting, huh, Son Goku?" Cell stated. "Just as one would expect of a battle manic Saiyan."

"The same appears to be true of you." Goku added.

"In my case, it depends on the opponent." Cell remarked.

"Same with me." Goku admitted and dodged Cell's kick, the two adversaries vanishing from sight.

Meanwhile, the Z Senshi's trained eyes were following the fight closely as Cell and Goku took the fight into the air.

"Watching those guys is funny." Krillin chuckled as Satan made a fool of himself on the ring side.

"Krillin." Gohan chided.

"Sorry." Krillin muttered.

"Still and all, what speed." Yamcha remarked, his eyes following the air-borne fight.

"I can barely keep up with them with my eyes." Tien admitted.

_They're surprised at this level?_ Vegeta snorted. _What a laugh._ Just as the fight was taken to the Z Senshi's side of the arena, before the two adversaries returned to the air.

With a kick to his stomach, Goku sent Cell flying upwards and hammered an elbow jab onto the Android's back.

"Here they come." Piccolo stated, the two fighters crashing back to the ring, the fight resuming.

"This is bad." Krillin gasped as Goku was forced to defend.

"There's nowhere to go." Tien added.

"Cell has gone completely on the offensive." Trunks remarked.

"Why?" Gohan voiced. "Why doesn't Father get serious?"

_Hmph, I kne__w it._ Vegeta smirked. _Kakarot is just playing around with Cell. Although, Cell seems to be up to the same thing._

Goku vanished right before Cell landed the final punch.

"That's an old trick, huh?" Cell looked back at his opponent and charged at the defending Saiyan.

Goku laid on his back, letting Cell past above him and kicked the Android up into the air. "Ka… me.. ha… me… HA!" he took off after Cell, powering up his attack and released it point-blank in front of the Android.

Cell swatted the Ki blast away and turned back in surprise when Goku slammed his back. The Android retaliated with a slap to the cheek and hammered Goku into the arena with his fists. "So then, that should be enough for the warm-up exercises, right?" he landed back onto the ring.

"Yeah." Goku agreed.

"The full-fledged death battle is about to get started now." Krillin realized.

_Son Goku, huh?_ Cell mused. _Indeed, he is skilled at fighting. He's one or two paces removed from the others._

_This guy looks__ to be unimaginably strong._ Goku thought. _If I get even the slightest bit careless, I'll be finished off in an instant._ "Alright!" he stood ready.

_The look__ on Goku's eyes has changed._ Trunks realized.

_He's coming at me at full po__wer._ Cell fathomed the same thing as well, just as Goku powered up.

* * *

Omake

No Horseplay at the Shallow End of the Gene Pool

Jiraiya was standing at the edge of the cliff, looking down into the misty chasm where he had thrown Naruto in hopes of forcing the boy to access the Kyuubi's chakra and summon the Toad Boss.

"USE THE RED CHAKRA!" he shouted, cupping his hands to his mouth. "THE _RED_ CHAKRA!"

There was no reply.

"NARUTO?"

Again, nothing.

* * *

"Uh-oh..."

There would be no murder trial, of course.

Not because Naruto was so despised by the village council, nor because it was a 'training accident' between a sensei and an apprentice, nor because Jiraiya was a Sannin and could pretty much kill whomever he damn well pleased.

No, it was nothing so _pedestrian_ as any of those reasons.

It was simply because Jiraiya was so close to Ground Zero when Naruto's body ultimately hit the rocks and the bijuu was released: he was vaporized to his component atoms by the initial blast wave.

The village of Konoha was in flames a few short hours later -as the 9-Tails finally finished what it had started twelve years prior- so the whole point was rather moot, in any case.

* * *

SailorStar9: Got the idea from a 'What If' scenario where Naruto _decides _not to use the red chakra.

Because really, what could _possibly _go wrong with Jiraiya's plan?

A. Throw kid off cliff;  
B. Rely on some kind of divine intervention;  
C. Back at the bar by Happy Hour.

It's foolproof, right? After all, he _is _a Sannin. And a _Sage_, to boot.

(Seriously, when the hell was Jiraiya supposed to have outgrown being the 'Naruto' of the Sannin?) Stay tuned for Chapter 8: Cell's Bag of Tricks.


	9. Cell's Bag of Tricks

SailorStar9: This Chapter 8 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: If anyone thought that the fight couldn't get any fiercer, then a big surprise awaits. Piccolo and then others learned firsthand that their own techniques were essentially programmed into Cell. Now, a very big headache awaits Goku, as he suddenly faces his and the other Z Senshi best techniques. Goku, however, rises to the challenge. Victory against Cell and outright survival depend on both quick thinking and action.

Chapter 8: Cell's Bag of Tricks

* * *

"Incredible." Yamcha gasped.

"It's unbelievable." Tien agreed.

"What amazing power!" Trunks gaped.

"Impossible!" Vegeta hissed.

"You mean his Ki is still rising?" Piccolo was similarly stunned.

With a cry, Goku's KI literally exploded.

In response, Cell, too, flared up his Ki.

"Father…" Gohan muttered.

"Here it comes." Krillin reasoned. "Those two are both going to hit each other at full power, right away."

"Now?" Cell taunted.

"Yeah." Goku agreed and started hammering the Android.

"Very good, Son Goku." Cell remarked. "This was what I was after. When the battle becomes like this, where the difference between each side's abilities, is, to some degree, close, that's when it gets interesting."

"Yeah, I think so too." Goku agreed.

_This is now his…_ Vegeta growled. _Kakarot's true power?_

"Incredible." Trunks was stunned. "Goku is extraordinarily incredible, alright."

"That really is an awesome Ki." Krillin agreed. "He's certainly been working on it."

_I__ wonder why everyone is so surprised._ Gohan was confused. _Sure, this is incredible, but still..._

Placing some distance between themselves, Cell took the head-start and charged at Goku, the two opponents trading blows.

"This will be entertaining, Son Goku." Cell laughed.

"What?" Tien gaped.

"Is that…" Yamcha recognized Cell's stance.

"It couldn't be!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Shishin no ken!" Cell declared, splitting into four.

"Geez, you mean Cell has also taken Tien's cells?" Yamcha echoed.

"Why you…" Tien growled.

"You're already going to the finishing moves, huh?" Goku noted.

With a grin, the four Cells charged, circling the Saiyan and taking the four corners of the arena.

"But then, this technique ain't going to work on me." Goku added.

"Is that so?" the four Cells converged on Goku, the four-to-one fight restarting.

"This technique has the drawback of having your power cut in half by turning into four individuals." Tien growled.

"But his speed and technique aren't any different, are they?" Yamcha added.

"No, I hate to admit it, but Cell has made this technique even more his own then I did." Tien admitted.

"Then again, Son Goku hasn't fallen behind." Android 16 remarked.

"Son Goku, are you somewhat aware of my power now" Cell taunted, the fight ending in another stalemate after the two adversaries met blow for blow.

"Yeah, not bad." Goku noted.

"But then, my perfect, flawless power is still more than just this." Cell smirked.

"Is that…" Gohan blinked, recognizing the four Cells' stances.

"Sheesh, this time it's my technique, huh?" Piccolo snorted.

"Take this!" the four Cells released the 'Special Beam Cannon' at Goku.

Goku dodged the attacks, taking the fight to the skies and making the Cells follow him. "I've been waiting for this." He smirked. "For you four to split up, I mean." He added, hammering the four Cells to the ground, one after another.

"He got him." Krillin stammered once the four Cells reformed into one.

"That's Goku for you." Trunks noted. "Going after their time lag like that."

"Hmph, idiots." Vegeta snapped. "Those are among the very basics of fighting. "Never mind him, get a load of Cell's dormant power. Cell hasn't lost any Ki at all."

"That can't be!" Trunks gasped.

"You're kidding, right?" Krillin pressed. "Kienzen discs, huh?" he stammered, seeing the said energy disc crash into the nearby ground. "That Kienzen disc!" he gasped when Cell released another 'Homing Destructo Disc' at the dodging Goku.

"It's as if he's controlling it like a Sokidan blast." Yamcha added.

On King Kai's planet…

"That's neither a Kienzen nor a Sokidan." King Kai remarked. "That's the final technique that Frieza used on Plant Namek. "Dr. Gero, you miserable fool! What kind of monster have you brought forth?"

Back in the arena…

"Frieza's cells tell me that you're planning to come up to me, and at the last second, knock me down." Cell noted. "However, I'm not falling for that trick!" he released another 'Homing Destructo Disc' at Goku who had dodged the first one. "I took that into account as well." He added, Goku's after-image dispelling once the energy disc hit its mark and fired another 'Homing Destructo Disc'.

"You ain't going to defeat me by just using other people's techniques." Goku stated, after his after-image fizzled out. "Borrowed knowledge doesn't go far, after all."

"That might be true." Cell noted. "In that case, I'll make this the last one."

_He raised his Ki to its maximum level._ Goku realized. _What is he planning to do?_

"Ka… Me…" Cell readied the 'Kamehameha' stance.

"Stop, if you launch the 'Kamehameha' in that raised state of power…" Goku cautioned.

Ha… Me… Ha!" Cell ignored the warning.

"Stop!" even Vegeta knew the consequences.

"Over here, Cell!" Goku jumped to dodge the attack and used his 'Instant Transmission' to escape the blast, landing back in the arena and sending a kick to Cell's feet.

"How?" Cell inquired. "That 'Kamehameha' should surely have hit you."

"Yeah, I couldn't have escaped it." Goku agreed.

"I get it." Cell realized. "You've suddenly appeared and vanished before, as well."

"'Instant Transmission', I can do it." Goku supplied.

"'Instant Transmission'?" Cell echoed. "I see. That's a problematic technique, huh?"

"I want to ask something too." Goku stated. "if I hadn't jumped up into the sky, would you have kept shooting your 'Kamehameha' like that, and destroyed the Earth?"

"Well, that's a good question." Cell noted. "But then, I knew that the only thing you could do was jump up."

"I see." Goku smirked. "It looks like you're pretty smart yourself."

"Then again, I will say this: I would think nothing of destroying the Earth." Cell remarked. "It would make things less amusing for me, that's all." And charged at Goku, this time, manhandling the Saiyan. "And when it comes to speed, I'm pretty sure of myself." He manifested behind the stunned warrior.

* * *

Omake

Making a Monkey out of Him

Uzumaki Naruto thundered into the Hokage's Office with murder in his eyes.

"That _bastard_!" he shouted. "I asked him to train me for the third round, and he _ditched_ me!"

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, took a moment to calm and collect himself.

"_Naruto_," he said through gritted teeth, while blotting at the puddle of spilled ink that had ruined his paperwork. "What is the meaning of this? Is there an emergency? What has happened?"

Naruto immediately proceeded to give a rather colorful explanation about how his sensei was only interested in 'kissing the Uchiha's ass', and had 'pawned' Naruto's training off on 'that pathetic closet-pervert, Ebisu'.

"Ebisu?" the Hokage repeated incredulously. "Surely you don't mean the elite jounin that I hand-picked to train my very own grandson? The man I personally _recommended_ to Kakashi?"

"Yeah, _that's_ the guy," Naruto confirmed, nodding his head with obtuse enthusiasm. "I took that loser out with my _Harem no Jutsu_ the first time I met him! How am I supposed to win the exam, if I'm stuck with a no-talent clown like that? He'd probably be too busy spanking the monkey to teach me anything!"

"_Harem no Jutsu_?" the Sandaime hesitated, beginning to feel himself being caught up in the _Spiral of Despair_ that was the _true_ secret weapon of the former Whirlpool clan. "I'm almost afraid to ask... And _what_, pray tell, is that?"

"It's the souped-up version of my _Oiroke no Jutsu_," Naruto proudly explained. "The closet-pervert wouldn't tumble for the _basic _model, so I had to step it up a notch, and hit him with _twenty_!"

"I _see_," Sarutobi said, clenching the stem of his pipe between his teeth. "So you consider Ebisu _weak_, because he fell for an _advanced _version of your… um, _technique_. And are you somehow forgetting that you tricked _me_ with the _original_?"

"And hot damn, that was _awesome_!" Naruto crowed, not picking up on any of the implications of that question whatsoever. "You should _totally_ just hand over that hat right now, Old Man!"

Sarutobi took another long draw from his pipe, just staring at the boy in thoughtful silence. Perhaps the jounin-sensei were right, and standards at the Academy _had_ become too lax.

"Today's your lucky day, my boy," he said at last. "I do believe that I can arrange for a more… _suitable_ instructor."

* * *

Naruto was running for his life through the village, much to the amusement of both the locals and visiting dignitaries alike.

The Hokage _had_ found him another instructor, all right: _Enma_, the Monkey King.

The old man had even given him the only 'training gear'' he would be permitted to use for the next _thirty days_, right before pushing him out the tower window:

_One _pair of banana-flavored underwear.

No matter how you looked at it, it was going to be a _looong _month.

* * *

SailorStar9: Another Naruto fanfic cliche, and got me thinking, instead of 'offering to train the poor deprived child personally'; wouldn't Sarutobi be more tempted to strangle the obnoxious little cretin? Honestly, just how many times can he insult the guy during this conversation, before the old man blows a gasket and puts him down?

And why is it that when Sasuke demands training, he's an ass; but when Naruto does it, it's okay? Stay tuned for Chapter 9: No More Rules.


	10. No More Rules

SailorStar9: This Chapter 9 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Cell is really fast. The place is rumbling. Vegeta's mad. Goku starts losing. Goku hits Cell. He gets hurt really bad. Dende senses trouble. They put up a good fight. Cell blows up the ring. Now the whole desert is the ring. If Goku dies, he loses. They put so much power into the fight that big rocks break. King Kai acts silly. Goku powers up a huge Kamehameha. At first Krillin doesn't think Goku would be that crazy but once he notices its power he thinks Goku is crazy. Goku uses his 'Instant Transmission' to get right in front of Cell. He makes a direct hit. Cell is lying on the ground without a head and arms.

Chapter 9: No More Rules

* * *

The rest of the Z Senshi watched agape as the fight raged on, Vegeta growling in frustration at Goku's immense power.

"Awesome, they're ridiculously fast." Krillin gaped as the fight continued, the ring rumbling from the feet scuffle. "Goku!" he exclaimed when Cell rapidly punched the Saiyan in the face.

Goku dodged the last punch, kicking Cell upwards into the air and teleported behind the Android. He was about to land a punch on Cell's back with Cell vanished, reappearing behind him. The two then continued the 'vanish-and-punch' bout in the air.

"All in all, those guys are incredibly fast, both of them." Krillin admitted.

"You're pretty good, really." Cell noted, ending the stalemate with a punch to Goku's cheek. "I honestly didn't think you would entertain me this much."

"Me too." Goku stated.

"This is the way a fight has to be." Cell remarked. "Now then, I think it's about time we got going.

* * *

In Kami's Lookout…

"Yes, previous Kami also stood there often, observing status of Lower Realm." Mr. Popo remarked, as Dende stood on the spot where Kami used to stand.

"Is that so?" Dende inquired.

"Yes." Mr. Popo confirmed.

"You do not need to stain yourself." Ami soothed the Kami-in-training. "The previous Kami also concentrated until he clearly understood the Lower Realm situation. Try to use less force, feel out Ki, just like differentiating quiet sounds." She advised.

"Goku is fighting." Dende related. "It's an incredible fight."

"Yes, now you got it." Mr. Popo nodded.

_Everyone, be careful._ Ami prayed. _ The fate of the Earth depends on the outcome of this fight. You have to win the Cell Games, no matter what._

* * *

Back in the fight…

The two fighters had resumed the 'vanish-and-punch' bout in the air.

Cell ended the stalemate by using 'Shishin no ken' and slammed Goku back into the arena.

"Watch out!" Krillin warned, as Goku was forced to the ring edge.

"Father." Gohan muttered.

Returning to the middle of the ring, Goku and Cell traded blows once more.

"This is a magnificent fight." Cell noted, the two adversaries taking the battle back into the air. "I would hate to let it end due to an out-of-bound defeat. Let's remove the out-of-bounds defeat from the rules. It doesn't hold any meaning to us."

"What?" Goku frowned as Cell charged up a Ki blast in his hand. "What do you intend to do? Everybody! Get away from the ring!" he hollered, realizing Cell's intention and Cell released his attack, decimating the arena.

"Phew, that was close." Krillin breathed in relief.

"Now, the whole land is our ring." Cell stated after the two fighters landed. "Whoever loses will now be determined only be surrendering or dying."

"I get it." Goku noted. "You want to fight all-out."

"That is what is most appropriate for a fight between you and I." Cell remarked.

"Alright." Goku decided.

"Now then, what do you say we make full use of this expanse right away?" Cell suggested, firing a Ki blast at Goku, forcing him to run as he rained the Saiyan with a barrage of Ki blasts.

Goku flew straight into the Ki blast barrage, countering the attack wave with a Ki energy volley of his own.

After the energy clash, the two adversaries met head-on in a fist-to-fist combat, the combined Ki auras causing the ground to tremble.

"Incredible." Trunks gasped. "It's not just speed, neither one of them is falling behind on power, either."

Both Goku and Cell then restarted their fist fight.

* * *

On King Kai's planet…

"Incredible, incredible, incredible, incredible, incredible." King Kai chanted. "No, hold on – don't! Not like that, there, there, there. You got him! No, not like that. Got him! That's the way! That's the way! Go, go, go! Go…" he stopped, seeing Bubbles and Gregory staring blankly at him. "You're here, aren't you? How have you… what a fierce battle." He coughed and regained his composure. "What's more, even though a good deal of time has passed since the fight started, neither one of those two's Ki has dropped hardly at all. If Cell is a monster, then Son Goku is also a monster."

* * *

Back in the fight…

Goku slammed Cell into the ground and charged at the recovering Android who released a rain of Ki blasts at the incoming Saiyan.

Goku dodged the assault and took to the skies.

"Goku, what are you planning to do from way up that high?" Krillin gaped.

"Ka… me…" Goku readied.

"It's a 'Kamehameha'!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Is Goku thinking of launching a 'Kamehameha' at full power?"

"You can't shoot a 'Kamehameha' from that position." Cell taunted. "If you did, it would be a disaster for Earth."

"There's no way he'll shoot it." Krillin was certain. "If he did so from that position, it would destroy the Earth."

"Ha… me…" Goku continued.

"Hey!" Cell was stunned.

"Father is planning to fire it." Gohan realized.

"You wouldn't…" Cell gasped. "Holy…" he cursed when Goku teleported right in front of him.

"HA!" Goku released the attack point-blank into Cell's body, disintegrating the entire top half of Cell's body.

* * *

Omake

I Know Why the Caged Bird Stings

The Hyuuga Elder was explaining the situation to Hizashi.

Sometime during the night, the Kumo 'ambassador' had apparently tried to kidnap Hinata.

And Hiashi -who would come to regret his actions for the rest of his life - had reacted instantaneously, decades of intense _jyuuken _training reducing the interloper to a skin-wrapped bag of human smoothie in scant moments.

The ink was barely dry on the fragile new peace accord with Cloud; this incident could well be the spark that would engulf the Leaf in the flames of the 4th Great Shinobi Secret War.

Like it or not, a way must be found to appease their erstwhile enemy.

* * *

"So what you're saying is," Hizashi slowly drawled. "You want _me _to sacrifice myself in Hiashi's place."

"That's about the size of it, yes." agreed the Elder.

"And then what?" Hizashi asked, truly perplexed. "To keep the Cloud from getting suspicious, he will have to take _my_ name, and my place in the Branch House. So really, you'll be right back where you started from."

"Don't be ridiculous!" tittered the Elder, finding the mere thought absurd beyond measure. "Of course he will do no such thing. It's _obvious_ that the Cloud are only after the Byakugan; and after they have returned to Kumo with your body, it will be too late for them to cry, Foul."

"Well, if that's the case," Hizashi suggested. "Wouldn't _any_ body do? I don't want to point fingers or anything, but how about the guard who let the ambassador through the gate in the first place? Where the hell _is_ that guy, anyway? It seems like _he _should be able to clear up a lot of this mess for us, and justify Hiashi's actions."

"Nobody's seen him," the Elder replied, quickly changing the subject. "I think he has the day off. In any case, Kumo demands _Hiashi_, not some random _Who_-ga. That's why we need to send _you_."

"Oh, right, right; the whole, long black hair, white eyes, angular features and identical white robes thing," Hizashi said, rolling his eyes. "Because after all, a bunch of foreigners who have never actually seen us in person will _definitely_ be able to tell our corpses apart."

"Seriously," Hizashi continued, fixing the Elder with a glare. "This is all because I keep kicking his ass when we spar, isn't it?"

The other man gave an embarrassed, noncommittal shrug.

"Older brother or not, Mom always like _me_ be-"

And then Hizashi's mind exploded in a world of white-hot pain.

"Looks like he took the news well," said Hiashi, still holding the hand seal for the _Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu_ as he walked into the room and stared down at the writhing form of his identical twin. "Make sure his son understands that he died to protect the Main House, serving the honor of the Hyuuga Clan as was his duty. I don't need any of this coming back to bite me in the ass later."

* * *

SailorStar9: Seriously, what the hell did killing Hizashi accomplish? That's the point I want to make here. Somebody please explain it to me. Stay tuned for Chapter 10: The Fight is Over.


	11. The Fight is Over

SailorStar9: This Chapter 10 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Yamcha and Tien think that Cell is dead and Goku won but Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin are still worried. But they soon find out Cell can regenerate himself. Goku and Cell's energy levels become lower, but they still continue to fight. They are almost equal as both continue to fight. Then, Goku starts being overpowered by Cell. They stop to rest and both realize their energy is running out, but Goku's is running out faster. Goku admits there needs to be a new hero and forfeits the fight.

Chapter 10: The Fight is Over

* * *

"Goku." Yamcha gasped. "He's got him." He beamed after the smoke cleared, revealing the disembodied torso. "He got him. So that's it. There was always his 'Instant Transmission'. Hey, he got him. Goku has finally won. What's wrong guys?" he blinked at the stern expressions on the other Z Senshi's faces. "Aren't you happy?"

_What does this mean?_ Goku wondered. _Even in this condition, he still has a good deal of Ki remaining._

"Be careful, Goku." Krillin warned. "Cell would probably recover."

"What?" Yamcha echoed, when truth to be told, Cell's lower half of his body jumped upright and regenerated himself.

"Come to think of it, you can regenerate yourself, huh?" Goku mused.

"That's right." Cell confirmed. "Just like Piccolo."

"That dirty bastard." Piccolo cursed,

"Sheesh, I thought I had won fairly easily." Goku remarked. "But even you had to have lost quite a bit of your Ki over this."

"That goes for both of us." Cell snorted. "You're breathing quite a bit harder yourself. Okay then, let's keep going. I'll warn you now, though I won't fall for the same trick twice. Make sure you don't waste your strength on futile attacks that would make this fight dull."

"I know." Goku hissed and powered up.

"You don't say…" Cell smirked and did the same.

Goku made the first move and the fight started again. It was not long before they took the battle to the air, restarting the 'vanish-and-punch' tactic.

"That Kamehameha earlier must have used up considerable amount of both their powers." Piccolo noted after Cell punched Goku downwards. "And yet, to think that they could still put up this kind of fight."

After ending the stalemate with a right hook across each other's faces, the two adversaries stood apart.

"What's the matter, Goku?" Cell taunted. "Is that all you've got?"

"Damn…" Goku cursed and charged.

Cell stopped the assault with a knee to the stomach and sent the Saiyan towards a cliff.

Goku burst out of the rubble and released a volley of Ki blasts at the incoming Android.

"Oh, he got him." Krillin beamed.

"It's working." Trunks agreed. "Way to go, Goku."

"Way to go, Goku." Krillin encouraged. "One more step. You're one step away from defeating Cell."

"Father…" Gohan muttered.

"He's winning." Krillin was confident. "Goku is winning."

"Goku!" Trunks beamed.

"He's done' it!" Yamcha cheered.

"Goku." Piccolo murmured.

With a cry, Cell expanded his Ki shield, rendering Goku's assault useless. "Son Goku, your attack was good enough that it caused me to have to raise a barrier. I took on more damage than I expected."

"His Ki has dropped." Piccolo noted as Goku landed back on the ground. "So has Cell's, but Goku's is down severely."

"Your strength seems to have fallen off considerably, Son Goku." Cell remarked. "You should swallow one of those Senzu things. We could have an even more spectacular battle."

"This is our chance." Trunks realized. "Like he said, if we give Goku a Senzu, and then everyone gangs up on him, we could surely defeat Cell now."

"You're right." Yamcha agreed. "This would work."

"Krillin." Trunks urged. "Krillin, hurry and give him a Senzu."

"Hold your tongue, Trunks." Vegeta barked. "You don't seem to have any Saiyan pride, do you? If he has to win that way, he would probably prefer to die. Right now, he's not fighting for Earth. Remember that well."

"But at this rate…" Trunks protested.

"He'll be done in, that's for certain." Vegeta confirmed. "As infuriating as it is, I have to admit that even as hard as I trained this time, I couldn't top Kakarot there. That bastard has a gift. However, Cell has stayed one – sometimes two steps ahead of even Kakarot."

"In that case, what are we supposed to do?" Trunks argued. "Just watch on in silence?"

"You said it yourself, didn't you?" Vegeta reminded. "Your woman said it too; that he surely has some kind of strategy? We'll just count on that."

"Goku." Trunks relented. "Just when kind of strategy have you thought up?"

"What's the matter?" Cell taunted. "Is it your pride in the way, preventing you from taking a Senzu? Right now, I've lost a considerable amount of strength. If you reach your full power, then the possibility of you winning, slim though it may be, will increase. I want to enjoy fighting with you more and more."

With a smile, Goku powered down, to everyone's astonishment. "I give up." He declared. "I surrender, Cell. I've learned well how strong you are. I'm giving up."

"What?" Vegeta demanded.

"Surrender?" Krillin was stunned.

"He couldn't be!" Trunks gasped.

"Goku's surrendering?" Tien echoed.

"Has anything like this ever happened before?" even Yamcha was shocked.

"Father?" Gohan was confused.

"What is he thinking?" Piccolo snapped.

* * *

Omake

Pale-Eyed Freak

Hanabi stared at the lifeless form of her sister, and channeled chakra to her new eyes.

"Eternal Byakugan," she whispered. _"Fudō Myō-ō._"

A third eye opened on her forehead, and she was enveloped in a wreath of flame.

Hanabi laughed.

"I _knew_ it would work," she said at last.

* * *

SailorStar9: (Coughs) Fudō Myō-ō = 'Immovable Wisdom King' = Ācala = one of the Thirteen Buddhas in Japan.

Fudō is a personification of Dainichi Nyorai, and the best known of the Myō-ō, who are venerated by the Shingon sect of Japanese Esoteric Buddhism. He is the destroyer of delusion and the protector of Buddhism. Fudō converts anger into salvation; with his furious, glaring face, Fudō seeks to frighten people into accepting the teachings of Dainichi Buddha, leading them into self-control. He is seen as a protector and aide in attaining goals.

Fudō carries a 'kurikara' or devil-subduing sword in his right hand (representing wisdom cutting through ignorance); he holds a lariat in his left hand (to catch and bind up demons); and he often has a third 'all-seeing' eye in his forehead. Fudō's aureole is typically the flames of fire, which according to Buddhist lore, represents the purification of the mind by the burning away of all material desires.

Fudō seemed like a good match for a Hyuuga guardian.

Hey, if the Sharingan evolved from the Byakugan, then why shouldn't there be an 'Eternal Byakugan', too?

Maybe that even explains the whole Main House/Branch House split. (And it would go a _lot _farther to explain why Hiashi has not given the Caged Bird seal to either daughter: he has to wait for Hanabi to get old enough to perform the seal on her older sister.)

Hizashi gave his body (and eyes, sealed though they may have been) to Kumo as an act of defiance, all right - he kept Hiashi from plucking them out of his head!

Stay tuned for Chapter 11: Faith in a Boy.


	12. Faith in a Boy

SailorStar9: This Chapter 11 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Goku just ended the fight between him and Cell. Cell asks why he did it, and he says that he cannot win, but there is someone who can. Everyone wants to know who it is. Goku tells Gohan to come and fight Cell. Gohan does not want to fight. He thinks that Goku is stronger than him, and strong enough to beat Cell. Goku reminds his son about Gohan's hidden power. Gohan agrees to fight, but is still worried. Everyone watching thinks that Goku is crazy. They did not think about Gohan's hidden power, even Piccolo, who worked on releasing it ever since the fight with Raditz. Gohan began to fight Cell, and lost badly.

Chapter 11: Faith in a Boy

* * *

"Surrender?" Trunks echoed in shock.

"Unbelievable." Yamcha gaped.

"Surrender?" Cell frowned. "Son Goku, are you thinking of ending this fight?"

"That's right." Goku confirmed. "I lose."

"Son Goku, do you realize what those words mean?" Cell barked.

"Yeah." Goku nodded.

"If there is no one left to fight in these Cell Games, then the 'Earth Princess' is forfeit and every last human on Earth will be wiped out by my hand."

"Cell, don't get me wrong." Goku stated. "It's not as though there ain't anyone left to fight, right?"

"It's the same difference." Cell remarked. "Vegeta, Piccolo and Trunks all have to be inferior to you, no matter how much they've raised their powers. They are no match for me."

"Well, would it be okay if I called on the next person to fight?" Goku requested.

"You really intend to give up?" Cell realized Goku was serious.

_What does he think he's doing?_ Vegeta growled. _There's no one else who can beat Cell here._

"The Cell Games will probably end after the next person fights." Goku predicted. "If he loses, then there ain't anyone else left who can beat you. But I'm now absolutely convinced that he will defeat you."

"What?" Cell hissed.

"That's why I've surrendered and left everything to him." Goku added.

"Which means he's stronger than you are, not to mention myself?" Cell inquired.

"Yep." Goku nodded.

"Ridiculous!" Cell laughed. "There is no one stronger than me in the whole world."

"Yes, there is." Goku corrected.

"Well then, let's hear the name of this person who couldn't possibly exist." Cell demanded.

'It's your turn, Gohan." Goku informed his son.

"What?" Vegeta retorted.

_That idiot!_ Piccolo growled. _Is he trying to get his own son killed right before his eyes?_

"You can do it, Gohan." Goku assured, flying back to the group.

"Me and Cell?" Gohan echoed.

"He's jerking me around." Cell hissed. "Of all the people he could have named, he went with Son Gohan?"

"Don't be crazy, Son!" Piccolo barked. "There's no way he can fight. It's true, Gohan's strength have risen to the point where I hardly recognize him, but he'd be facing Cell, an opponent not even you could stand up against."

"Piccolo, Gohan has an unbelievable power, even greater than you or I thought." Goku replied. "Think about it. Ain't it true that from the time he was a little kid, he's been fighting just like the rest of us? When I was a kid his age, I wasn't anything special."

"But still, even though he may be a Super Saiyan, this is a little sudden, right?" Krillin reasoned.

"Inside the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber', there was a dominant power, sealed deep down within him that started to be released." Goku said. "How about it, Gohan?" he asked his son. "After watching the fight between your Dad and Cell just now, did you think it was too incredible for you to keep up with?"

"No, I didn't think so." Gohan admitted. "But then, Father, neither you nor Cell were fighting all-out, right?"

"I don't know about Cell, but your Dad was fighting all-out." Goku confessed. "In other words, to you, it felt like I must have been holding back, right?"

"Is that true, Gohan?" Piccolo pressed.

"Yes." Gohan nodded.

_What?_ Vegeta gaped. _That fight? Impossible! A kid like him?_

"What nonsense." Cell snorted.

"Okay, let him have it, Gohan." Goku encouraged. "Bring peace back to the world. You wanted to be a scholar, right?"

"Understood." Gohan replied. "I'll give it a try."

"Gohan…" Krillin muttered as Gohan landed into the demolished arena to engage Cell.

"How absurd." Cell remarked.

"Krillin, you've got the Senzu Beans, right?" Goku inquired. "Could you give me one?"

"Yeah." Krillin handed a Senzu Bean to Goku.

"Ah, thank you." Goku took the bean. "Cell!" he called, tossed the bean to the Android. "That there's a Senzu. Eat it."

"You idiot, Goku!" Krillin snapped. "What are you trying to do?"

"It's alright, isn't it?" Goku argued. "He has used up his strength. It ain't fair to let Gohan beat him up like this."

"What are you talking about?" Yamcha gaped. "Since when has there any of this 'fair' crap in this situation?"

"You miserable fool." Cell chuckled. "You're playing it up too much. You don't seem to understand that such indulgence will cost you your life. I will not hesitate to accept this Senzu. Son Goku, you will come to utterly regret this very soon." And ate the bean.

"Damn!" Yamcha cursed as Cell flared up, his energy rejuvenated.

"I see." Cell grinned. "Those are nice, aren't they?"

"Whatever happens now, it's not on me." Krillin stated.

"Son, no matter how you look at it, what you just did was reckless." Piccolo chided.

With a roar, Gohan powered up.

* * *

On King Kai's planet…

"Is that… Gohan's Ki?" King Kai gasped. "It just might be possible that Gohan has surpassed Goku."

* * *

Back in the fight…

"Gohan!" even Piccolo was stunned. "That's Gohan? Our gentle little Gohan?"

"That kid." Vegeta was shocked. "How did he get that much battle power?"

"It appears that Son Goku was not entirely bluffing in what he said." Cell grinned. "However, that part about you being able to beat me would appear to be an overstatement." And landed behind the boy. "You imprudent brat. You really mean to go at it, do you? But then, this might turn out fortunate for you. You'll be dead before you ever experience true terror, after all." And he launched his attack, Gohan blocking each and every of his blows. Cell resumed the attack and the two took the fight to the skies.

"Attaboy, Gohan!" Goku cheered after Gohan dodged another assault.

"Gohan!" Krillin gasped.

"Gohan!" Trunks exclaimed.

"You're a nimble little runt." Cell remarked after Gohan dodge another rout of his attacks. "Now then, let me increase my speed like I really mean it." And stepped up on his attack grabbing the boy by his gi, before using him as a punching bag.

"Sure enough, this was reckless." Piccolo concluded.

"Goku!" Krillin urged.

With a last punch, Cell dropped the boy and sent him to the ground with a kick.

"Goku!" Trunks pressed.

"Hey, Goku!" Krillin stated. "Goku!"

With a smug smile, Gohan rose from the rubble and readied to restart the fight again.

* * *

Omake

Naruto's Been _Exposed_

Naruto was startled by a knock at the door.

What the-?

He _never_ had visitors.

Not the _good_ kind, anyway.

He padded over to the front window, and discreetly peeked through the curtain.

("I'm a _ninja_, not freaking _Superman_, okay?").

Damn. Still batting 1.000.

It was that crazy examiner lady, Anko.

* * *

"So even though your 'tenant' _should_ protect you from any _potential_ problems, Shizune says that I still have to inform anyone who _may _have been exposed - in _your_ case, through… um, oral-to-blood contact."

Naruto, sitting across from her on the ratty old couch, was in a state of shock.

"Here's a few brochures -this 'I'm HIV-_Positive_!' one is pretty good, actually- and Shizune wants you to come in for some blood work tomorrow. You'll need to have that done every three months now, I guess."

Naruto had not moved a single inch.

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble. But I don't think you have anything to worry about! I take good care of my teeth and gums, and they say that saliva alone doesn't pose a risk of infection. You probably weren't even exposed! But you know… just to be sure…"

Naruto was as still as a statue.

"So… okay. Well, I'll just leave that stuff with you. You should really call Shizune, though; she can explain all of this a lot better than I can. The medical details and junk, I mean. And make sure you go in for that blood test tomorrow! See you around, okay? Bye." And with that, she quickly stepped out the door.

Only to pop her head right back in again.

"Oh, sorry - one more thing," she explained, rushing her words together in a breathless, monotone jumble - not saving the worst for last, obviously; yet aware nonetheless of the impact her words would have. "You won't be able to compete in the third exam until you are medically cleared. Risk of exposure, blood-borne contaminants, blah, blah, blah. Okay, laters!"

Naruto remained where he was sitting, motionless.

Eventually, the apartment grew dark.

* * *

SailorStar9: A lot of people really go wild with Anko having a blood _fetish_, rather than simply taking the Forest of Death scene as _yet another_ of the theatrical, over-the-top techniques the examiners use to intimidate the genin during the Chuunin Exam. Did she even mention it again in the manga? (If so, was it in a context other than teasing Naruto?)

It is _hardly _the most interesting aspect of her character, in any case.

Stay tuned for Chapter 12: Gohan's Plea.


	13. Gohan's Plea

SailorStar9: This Chapter 12 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: The fight between Gohan and Cell starts but Cell tries to end the fight early by sending Gohan flying into a pile of rocks. All the witnesses think he is dead, except for Goku. People start blaming Goku for letting it happen, but he can still feel his energy and has no worries. Then, in a burst of energy and light, Gohan appears, without a scratch on him. He tells Cell of his secret power and if he were to unleash it, he could destroy him. But, Cell is not worried when he Gohan tells him this, because he wants to unleash Gohan's power and have a real fight. Cell begins attacking Gohan again but he fails to get him to show his power, as he is afraid of destroying Cell.

Chapter 12: Gohan's Plea

* * *

"Yours is nothing more than a foolish struggle, Son Gohan." Cell remarked.

"Gohan…" Krillin blinked.

"Gohan!" Piccolo exclaimed.

Leaping into the air, Cell released an energy cannon at Gohan who dodged the attack. "You brat!" he snapped as Gohan dodged another barrage of attacks. Moving too fast for Gohan to dodge his attacks, Cell proceeded to use the boy as a punching bag.

Gohan dodged the final air assault at the last minute, the two fighters landing back on the ground.

"Up to now, Gohan hasn't…" Krillin gasped.

"Gohan." Trunks muttered.

"Gohan!" Piccolo shouted as Cell pummelled the boy.

"Son Gohan, if you must blame someone, blame your father for roping you into this ill-advised battle." Cell readied an energy blast to finish the boy off and fired, throwing the youngster into a pile of rocks.

"Gohan…" Trunks gaped.

"How horrible!" Krillin was stunned.

"Maybe I overdid that a little." Cell shrugged. "That was a bit immature on my part."

"Goku!" Piccolo barked. "You're responsible for this! You've totally underestimated the situation? Everyone warned you about this. Goku, you're the one who killed Gohan!"

"Take it easy, Piccolo." Goku assured. "Gohan's Ki hasn't dropped in the least, has it?"

"It's true." Trunks confirmed.

"Now then, Son Goku, the absurd jokes are over." Cell stated. "Take one of those Senzu, and fight me again."

"You idiot." Goku chided. "Take a good look behind you."

"What?" Cell growled and turned, as Gohan literally burst out of the rubble.

"Gohan!" Trunks beamed.

"You're alive, Gohan?" Krillin was relieved.

"This is a surprise." Cell remarked. "You're exceptionally tough, aren't you?"

"Let's stop this already." Gohan cautioned. "This fight is meaningless."

"Are you losing your nerve, kid?" Cell laughed. "Of all the things you could have said, you're telling me to put a stop to the Cell Games because they're meaningless?

"Yeah." Gohan nodded.

"There is meaning to them." Cell corrected. "For me, this is a pastime. I am going to defeat you, absorb the 'Earth Princess', and then little by little, I will take my time to kill all of humanity. If you wish to save the Earth…"

"I really don't want to fight you." Gohan admitted. "I don't want to kill you. Even though you're as evil as you are…"

"What is Gohan saying?" Krillin was puzzled. "He's speaking so softly, I can't pick it up."

"I don't like fighting and stuff the way Father does." Gohan added.

"I can understand well enough why you don't like to fight." Cell remarked. "But I can't understand what you mean by saying you wouldn't want to kill me. You couldn't kill me in a hundred years. How about it? Am I wrong?"

"I'm beginning to understand more and more why is it that Father said that I'm the only one who could defeat you, Cell." Gohan stated.

"What is this?" Cell echoed. "You say you can defeat me?"

"Ever since I was little, whenever I flew into a rage, things have happened that not even I understood." Gohan admitted. "The first time I realized it, was when Saiyan Raditz came from space to attack us. And when I was trained by Piccolo… when I went to Planet Namek and fought with Frieza… when I fly off the handle, I seem to go beyond my own will, and start fighting hysterically with amazing power. And now that I've trained in the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber', I've powered up. Father took that into account. But if it comes to that, I'm sure I will kill you."

"That's an interesting story." Cell burst out laughing. "You blew it. Did you think I would be scared off by hearing that story? You really are a brat. On the contrary, now I want to make you angry, no matter what. I want to take a look at this so-called hidden power you have." And hammered Gohan with a punch. "Come on, come on, come on." He taunted, pummelling the boy. "Come on now…"

"Gohan!" Trunks gasped as Cell pinned Gohan onto the ground under his foot.

"Goku, put a stop to this." Krillin stated. "If you go in and fight in his place, Cell will release Gohan. Goku!"

"It's okay." Goku assured. "Gohan will win. Get angry, Gohan. Get angry."

"Get angry." Cell ordered. "Get angry and show me you true power. Get angry!" he barked, grabbing the boy by his gi and pummelled the child with his punches. "Get angry! Get angry! Get angry! Get angry! Get angry!" sending the boy flying back with a jab to the stomach. "Come on, get angry!" he demanded. "Get angry and show me your true power."

"Cell got knocked down on his can." Krillin gaped when Gohan delivered a kick onto the charging Cell.

"Son Gohan, no matter what it takes, I'm going to make you angry." Cell promised.

_That's right, Cell,_ Goku was certain. _That will be fine. Make Gohan angry. When that happens, you will experience some true terror._

* * *

Omake

Everybody's a Critic Believe It!

Sasuke carried his blond teammate into the hospital. Naruto was rigid, and his skin was clammy and deathly pale.

"What happened?" asked Shizune, helping to lower Naruto onto a gurney.

"He found this website," Sasuke explained, racing with them to the OR. "There were all these _stories_, about Naruto and Team 7 and everyone."

"But what caused _this_," Sakura growled, quickly losing her patience.

"Of the Naruto stories, 50 percent had him dating the creepy Hyuuga chick, 40 percent had him dating _me,_ and most of the others had him as a girl. Hell, there were at least 20 stories that had him as a _cat!_"

"Kami! But that doesn't explain…"

"MPREG."

Everyone winced as the monitor suddenly flat-lined.

* * *

SailorStar9: There are actually more MPREG! Naruto stories on this site, than there are stories pairing Naruto with any woman other than Hinata. How completely messed up is that? Stay tuned for Chapter 13: Android Explosion.


	14. Android Explosion

SailorStar9: This Chapter 13 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Android 16 watched as Gohan was slowly being defeated. Cell suddenly put the "squeeze" on Gohan. Gohan struggled but could not get out. He was going to be destroyed. He didn't want to kill anyone, even Cell, so he wouldn't power up. Cell let go of Gohan. At that moment, Android 16 came up behind Cell and gave him a taste of his own medicine. Now it was Cell that was being squeezed. Android 16 said he was going to detonate the explosive that was inside him. It was strong enough to destroy Cell, and everything around him. He tried to detonate the bomb, but nothing happened. Krillin said that Bulma and Dr. Briefs had taken it out, upon Ami's request. When he was done, Cell destroyed 16. Gohan was angry, but his power was still not showing itself. Then, before he began to fight, Cell counted the Z Warriors and made that many mini duplicates of himself, that were just as strong. Gohan and Cell began to fight.

Chapter 13: Android Explosion

_

* * *

Gohan, get angry._ Goku encouraged. _Get angry. By doing so, you'll be able to draw out your true power._

"Son Gohan, you will show me your so-called hidden power." Cell declared and fired a 'Death Beam', forcing Gohan to dodge the attack, causing it to hit a rock.

"That's the technique that Frieza used." Krillin recognized the attack as Gohan dodged another assault.

"Gohan, don't let him get you." Yamcha urged as Gohan dodged another 'Death Beam' barrage.

Gohan flew back to put some distance between them, when Cell took off after him, catching up easily, catching the boy in a tight hold. Laughing, he tightened his grip on the young fighter. "Well, what's the matter?" he taunted. "This hurts, right? Get angry! You don't want to die like this, do you?

"Dammit!" Piccolo cursed. "Gohan!"

"Well, what's wrong?" Cell sneered at the writhing boy. "Why do you hesitate? Your bones are going to break. You couldn't dislike fighting so much that you would rather endure this."

"Dammit, I can't take this anymore!" Piccolo barked. "Goku, I don't care what you say, I'm going to help Gohan."

"Wait, Piccolo." Goku snapped. "Frankly, he ain't the sort of opponent you can handle. Just a little longer… wait just a little bit longer."

"Wait, you say?" Piccolo demanded. "What do you mean? Are you saying that I should wait while he gets killed like this?"

"Wait for Gohan to get angry." Goku supplied. "He will most likely release his true power through his anger, and show us some terrifying strength all at once. There's only one way to defeat Cell. We have to rely on Gohan and his power."

_What?_ Vegeta gaped. _That kid has that kind of power?_

"Get angry." Cell instructed. "This isn't enough? It musts hurt, right? Your anger has to be welling up."

"Goku, you're mistaken." Piccolo scolded. "Gohan doesn't like fighting the way you do. Does Gohan know your strategy? Did you make sure to discuss it with him? Do you know what Gohan is thinking right now? It's not about anger. 'Why won't Father help me, when I'm suffering like this?' 'Is having a fair, manly fight more important than my life?' and so on. Don't forget. Even supposing his powers have made him number one, he is still a child. I don't care if he does let me have it. I'm going in."

"Krillin, let me have a Senzu." Goku instructed after realizing what Piccolo said was true.

"Okay." Krillin nodded.

"You're a stubborn one." Cell dropped the panting boy. "It would appear that your own pain alone will not bring your anger to a boil. Okay then, how about we take it up with your friends?"

"Stop!" Gohan hollered as Cell took off towards the group. The Android dodged Piccolo's punch and landed in front of Krillin, swiping the bag of Senzu Beans from the fighter. "There are Senzu in here, right?" he dangled the porch. "They must be cumbersome, so I'll take them."

"Oh no!" Goku gasped.

"Damn!" Piccolo cursed, again.

"It's not even worth my trouble to take on the likes of them." Cell returned to the battlefield.

"What are you planning to do?" Gohan demanded.

"Whatever I want to!" Cell declared. "If that's what it takes to make you angry enough to exhibit your so-called true power. You have a peculiar way of enduring pain, so now your friends are going to get hurt."

"Don't do it, please!" Gohan pleaded. "I can't control it under my own power, that's why…"

"That's why I'm going to hurt your friends in order to draw your power out." Cell chuckled.

"Watch out, he's about to do something." Piccolo warned.

"Damn!" Goku hissed. "I should have taken a Senzu before."

"Damn you!" Gohan charged, only to have Cell kick him back.

"If you're going to get angry, get full-on angry!" Cell ordered and turned to see Android 16 grab him from behind. "No. 16!"

"No. 16!" Goku gasped.

"He's a robot, so he doesn't have any presence to detect." Piccolo surmised.

"No. 16 intends to defeat Cell." Krillin realized.

"No matter how strong he is, he can't do it alone." Trunks argued.

"Let's get in there too." Piccolo barked.

"Wait." Android 16 voiced. "Stay back. I'm going to blow myself up together with Cell."

"You're going to what?" Goku echoed, pretty much voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I've got a powerful self-destruct device equipped within my body." Android 16 supplied. "It is my final hidden power. Forgive me for forcing the rest of you to be caught up with this and become casualties. Cell, no matter how powerful you might be, at this close range, you'll be blown to bits. This is where it ends, Cell. Both you and I are going to be blown to smithereens. This is where the schemes of Dr. Gero who created up Androids, and planned to conquer the world, all fall apart."

"No. 16!" Yamcha gasped.

"Here goes!" Android 16 declared and pulled the detonator.

"What's the matter?" Yamcha blinked when the explosion _never_ happened.

"Why?" Android 16 wondered in shock. "Why don't I explode?"

"No. 16!" Krillin voiced. "You can't self-destruct. I heard it from Bulma. The doc removed the bomb that was concealed within your body. It was the Princess who requested it. No. 16! You can't self-destruct!"

"Too bad about that, huh, No. 16?" Cell laughed. "Although, I doubt I would have died from your bomb anyhow." Forcing himself free, he destroyed the Android with a Ki blast through the body. "No. 16, it would appear that you were one of Dr. Gero's failed models after all. Well then, is there no one who will come after me next?" he barked at the Z Senshi group.

"Dirty rotten scumbag!" Vegeta hissed.

"Son Gohan, apparently you still haven't come around, huh?" Cell snorted. "But you watch, I will make you angry, no matter what. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven." He counted the Z Senshi. "Seven altogether, huh? Alright." And expanded his tail tip.

"What is he planning to do this time?" Vegeta wondered as Cell spat out seven blue-skinned Cell Juniors.

"What are they?" Piccolo gaped at the chuckling mini Cell versions.

"Now then, my Cell Juniors." Cell told his replicas. "Your opponents are those seven who are standing on that rock over there. Do them harm. If you like, you can kill them. I don't mind. Go!"

At their creator's command, the seven Cell Juniors charged at their opponents.

"Watch yourselves!" Goku warned. "Those guys are terrifying strong!"

"Those runts?" Vegeta snorted and powered up as Trunks followed suit.

"It's useless." Cell chuckled. "There's absolutely no way you will beat them. They may be small, but they are still my children."

* * *

Omake

Peer Pressure

"Face it, Sakura," said Naruto, crossing his arms and glowering down at her. "Look at the most powerful ninja in our lives: _orphans_, the lot of them."

And thinking about it, Sakura got the sinking feeling that it was _true_: all the other members of Team 7 (Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi), all the genin of Team Gai (Neji, Ten-Ten, Rock Lee), all three of the Sannin (Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade), Gaara & his siblings (Temari and Kankuro), Itachi, Anko, Yondaime, Shizune, Sai, Yamato, not to mention Iruka and Konohamaru …

"You want to stop dragging us down?" jeered her beloved Sasuke-kun, Sharingan glinting as he handed her a kunai. "You _know_ what has to be done."

* * *

Sakura had once said that Naruto was _lucky_, not having parents to constantly nag at him.

It looked like she was about to find out for herself.

* * *

SailorStar9: Itachi, Nagato, Konan, the other jinchuuriki... When you stop to think about it, Naruto! has more orphans than a Disney movie. In some AU, the Akatsuki may simply be the basis for the 'Village of Ninja Strong Enough to Have Families and Live 'til Retirement.' Stay tuned for Chapter 14: Cell Juniors Attack.


	15. Cell Juniors Attack

SailorStar9: This Chapter 14 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: The Cell Juniors ferociously attack the Z-Senshi, while Gohan looks on helplessly as his friends and family are beaten and battered. Gohan is too afraid to handle Cell on his own, and won't let his anger control him. Cell orders his miniature blue warriors to kill Gohan's friends, which just sends Gohan's power spiraling upwards, but it's still not enough. Meanwhile, Android 16 gives Gohan a final word. Gohan, stunned that he is still alive, listens to his final words, "Drop your restraints, protect the life I loved." Afterwards, Cell crushes Android 16's head and it's too much for the young super Saiyan to bear, Gohan begins to power up, and even Cell looks worried.

Chapter 14: Cell Juniors Attack

* * *

"This can't be!" Yamcha gasped as the Cell Juniors charged.

"Damn it all" Vegeta hollered and threw a punch at the Cell Junior in front of him.

The blue mini version of Cell blocked the attack with an arm.

"Dammit!" Krillin threw an enraged punch at the mocking Cell Junior before him, the small replica jumping to dodge the attack.

"Over here." The Cell copy taunted and the two took the fight into the air.

Meanwhile, Trunks, Piccolo, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, and Goku were battling their opponents on the ground.

Goku, still weakened from his fight with Cell, took on a blow from his Cell Junior, the mini replica, digging into the earth, levelling a punch onto the Saiyan's chin as he burst out of the ground. Not giving Goku any time to cover, the Cell Junior continued pummelling the Saiyan.

"Goku!" Krillin gasped, his momentary distraction giving his Cell Junior the opening it needed to punch him out of the sky.

Piccolo, had too, taken his fight into the air, hammering his Cell Junior with a blow to the face. "Tien, Yamcha!" he told the other two Z Senshi. "Goku has used up all of his strength fighting with Cell. Help Goku out!" as he barely managed to block off his Cell Junior's attack, tossing the mini Cell copy to the ground and sending it crashing into Tien's Cell Junior. "Yamcha!" he warned, the Z Senshi ducking to allow the Namekian to kick his opponent away.

Grabbing Goku's Cell Junior by both arms, Tien and Yamcha kicked the mini Cell away.

"Thank you." Goku muttered as both Tien and Yamcha powered up.

"This is hardly the time to be expressing gratitude." Tien reminded.

Meanwhile, Trunks was battling in the air, along with Krillin and Vegeta was still on the ground.

Piccolo punched away Krillin's Cell Junior.

"Piccolo!" Krillin beamed, only to have his opponent jumped back into the fight, kicking him to the ground.

"Krillin!" Gohan gasped as Krillin fell before him and Cell, before the Cell Junior Krillin was fighting skidded down the slope and proceeded to use the bald warrior as a punching bag. _Stop!_ He prayed. _Except for Trunks, nobody can be brought back with_ _the Dragon Balls._ As he watched Tien and Yamcha being defeated by their Cell Juniors, Piccolo was taking a hammering by his opponent as Trunks crash-landed back onto the ground.

"Oh?" Cell noted, sensing the Ki increase. "Your Ki has started to swell up ever so slightly, huh? Good, apparently, you've started to feel angry. Unless you show your true power soon, nothing else is going to mend matters. Take a good look. Vegeta and Trunks are barely holding their own. And with his strength gone, Son Goku is at risk, too.

_What strength they have._ Vegeta growled, his Cell Junior having returnedhis punch with a strike of his own. _How can I be having trouble against these runts?_

"Dammit!" Yamcha cursed, his Cell Junior catching his fist, breaking his arms with a chop.

"I'm sorry, everyone." Goku muttered, having been beaten down by his opponent. "It wasn't… it wasn't supposed to be like this…"

_Everyone is going to be killed…_ Gohan realized. _If I really have some incredible power hidden inside me, I wish I could release it. I wish I could use that power to defeat Cell. But… I don't know how… I don't know what to do to get angry enough to release that power._

"Damn…" Yamcha gripped his injured arm.

Goku was beaten down by his Cell Junior, as Krillin was sent crashing into the cliff by his.

"Am I to keep taking on these runts forever?" Vegeta snapped, charging up his 'Big Bang' attack. "To hell with you!" and released the attack. His Cell Junior just grinned, catching the blast before it hit and kicking the energy ball into the ground. The attack diffused, the Cell Junior hammered Vegeta into the ground, the shockwave blowing Android 16's detached head into the battlefield.

Goku's Cell Junior, had too, knocked the Saiyan onto the earth, just an enraged Vegeta shot up, punching his Cell Junior.

Piccolo was raining Ki blasts at his Cell Junior, who had pretty much dodged the energy barrage.

Goku's Cell Junior was turning the fallen Saiyan into a punching bag.

"Stop!" Gohan muttered, seeing Krillin being savagely beaten to a pulp. "I'm asking you to stop, aren't I?" he teared, as Tien and Yamcha fell to their opponents.

_Just a little further now…_ Cell grinned. "Alright, Cell Juniors. That's enough playing around. You can kill them if you like." _Good, a little more… just a little more.._ he smirked, seeing Gohan's emotional wall about to crack. "Do it!" he ordered. "Kill them!"

"No. 16!" Gohan blinked as he noticed the Android's head before him.

"Son Gohan…" Android 16 started. "It is no sin to fight for what is right. There are opponents with which you cannot talk things out. Set your spirit free to your anger. I know how it feels. You just can't take it any longer."

"That's good advice." Cell remarked. "However, I'm doing things my way."

"Gohan," Android 16 smiled. "Nature, and the animals that I, too,, liked, defend them for me. I'm counting on you." Before Cell crashed the head under his foot.

"Nobody asked you, you factory defect." Cell snorted.

With that, the final wall broke and Gohan let out a scream, his power erupting.

"Gohan!" Piccolo gasped as Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

* * *

Omake

Foolish Little Brother – Valley of the End I

Naruto and Sasuke, bloody and exhausted, lay on the rocky shore at the Valley of the End.

"He told me to live in hate," Sasuke whispered, eyes and fists both clenched in impotent rage. "He said that I should come to him, when I had the same eyes _he_ had."

"_Dude_," said Naruto, giving his friend an incredulous look. "That's kind of fucked up! I mean, the guy just slaughtered your _entire clan_,"

Sasuke winced at the memory, but Naruto carried blithely on.

"And you _really_ think this is someone who should be giving you career advice?"

'Understanding; was not a word used to describe Uzumaki Naruto - and with good reason.

In _his _experience, when someone was acting like a bonehead, you simply slapped them around until they got with the program.

It had always worked on _him,_ after all; and he had actually had a fair amount of success the few times he'd been in a position to try it for himself.¹

"I'm just saying," Naruto continued. "'_Consider the source_', and all…"

Sasuke blinked. Once. Twice. And then he laughed.

"It _does _sound kind of retarded, when you put it like that," he agreed.

* * *

"So we go back to the village," said Naruto, summarizing their plan. "And we tell them the cursed seal

was fucking with your head; but you were able to overcome it when I gave you the old, '_Those who abandon their friends_' spiel…"

"They will eat that shit up," Sasuke added enthusiastically. "And then we will milk them for every technique we can _get_."

"And then we'll put together a team that's _guaranteed_ to bring Itachi down," said Naruto, holding out his fist.

"_He'll never even see it coming,_" Sasuke grinned, bumping Naruto's knuckles with his own.

* * *

SailorStar9: ¹Konohamaru, Inari, Neji, Gaara... Konoha seriously needs to work on its trauma counseling. The whole, 'Itachi told me to live in hate and spend my life as an Avenger' thing should have been smacked out of Sasuke on Day One. Stay tuned for Chapter 15: Awakening.


	16. Awakening

SailorStar9: This Chapter 15 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Just after Android 16 tells him to follow his instincts and not to suppress his feelings anymore Cell crushes the Android. This is the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. This pushes Gohan to the limit and finally Gohan shows his true self….. And with it the unleashing begins! This is where you really find out why Goku in previous episodes acted so calm because he was the only person to know the true ability of his son. Cell tells him to let go so he can see Gohan's true power and in the process underestimating how powerful he can become! Cell is holding a bag of Senzu beans which Gohan snatches in the blink of an eye which leaves Cell guessing on how he did it. Gohan then goes on to defeat all of the Cell Juniors single handedly!

Chapter 15: Awakening

* * *

"What?" Vegeta gaped, seeing the power surge.

"Is that…" even Trunks was stunned.

"Gohan's Ki is rising." Piccolo gasped.

"Gohan!" Krillin winced.

"Good, Gohan." Goku smiled.

"Is that the extent of it?" Cell taunted. "You've committed the same mistake that Trunks there did. You cannot beat me just by raising your power.

Grinning, the Cell Juniors proceeded to take out their opponents.

"Stop it." Gohan warned, as Goku was beaten down by his Cell Junior. "Stop it! I told you to stop it!"

"That's it." Cell grinned. "That will do nicely. You've changed!" he realized, as Gohan continued to power up.

"I'm not going to put up with you anymore." Gohan glared, finally in his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"So, you've finally shown your true power, have you?" Cell smirked. "Now things are beginning to get interesting. Impossible!" he gaped, realizing Gohan had snatched the bag of Senzu Beans from his grip. "You took the Senzu? Why you…" he threw a punch at the boy who dodged the attack by teleporting off and reappearing in front of a Cell Junior. The said chibi Cell replica charged at the boy, who ducked the attack, dispatching the copy with a chop to the neck, severing the head.

"We've been having all this trouble fighting these runts, and he kills them in a single blow." Vegeta gaped in shock.

"Incredible." Trunks gaped. "That was incredible, Gohan."

"I knew it." Goku grinned.

"Gohan." Piccolo gawked at his hyper-charged student, the boy then teleported over to Krillin.

"What? Cell gaped.

"He's fast." Vegeta was stunned.

"What speed." Trunks remarked. "It's equal to Cell's. No, it might even be greater."

The two Cell Juniors growled at the half-Saiyan, one of them gripping onto the fallen Krillin's shirt, its hand poised to stab into the bald fighter's neck.

"Gohan, don't mind me." Krillin stated as Gohan readied his shot. "Blow these guys away. Do it, Gohan." He insisted as the other Cell Junior took off in fright.

Gohan lowered his hand and the Cell Junior released his hostage, firing a barrage of Ki blasts at the half-Saiyan in the air. The Cell replica grinned as its attack hit its mark, only to turn upwards to find Gohan had dodged, with Krillin in tow, the attack before the energy hit.

Placing Krillin with Piccolo, Gohan teleported back, taking out the Cell Junior with a single kick.

"Unbelievable…" Vegeta was shocked. "How can this be?"

_So, that's it, huh?_ Cell mused, after Gohan landed back on the battlefield, having dispatched off two of his 'children' with relative ease. _That's the power of his anger? Fine then. Let's have a good long look at it._ Casting the remaining Cell Juniors a look, the five mini replicas surrounded the half-Saiyan and closed in on Gohan.

Gohan punched two away and destroyed one with a kick. Allowing the dust cloud to settle, the boy tossed the bag of Senzu Beans in the air and proceeded to take out the other four Cell Juniors, the bag landing safely in his hand after the skirmish. Flaring up his Ki, Gohan blasted the four Cell Juniors off.

"He blew away those Cell Juniors with nothing more than a blast of his Ki." Vegeta gaped.

"And what's more, even after displaying that level of fighting, he's not the least bit winded." Trunks added.

"Are you alright, Son?" Piccolo landed beside Goku.

"What do you think, Piccolo?" Goku asked as Piccolo picked him up. "Just like I said, right?"

"Gohan…" Piccolo muttered.

The Cell Juniors rose from the ground, one of them firing a 'Destructo Disc' at Gohan, who jumped in the air to dodge the attack as two of the remaining Cell Juniors cornered him in mid-flight, one releasing a 'Special Bean Cannon' and the other firing a 'Death Beam', both energy beams centring on Gohan. Not giving Gohan any leeway, the two Cell Juniors then fired a 'Tri-Beam' each into the smoke, only to gape when Gohan remained unscathed once the smoke settled.

With a cry, Gohan let loose a barrage of Ki blasts. "I told you, there's no way I'm putting up with you anymore." He swore, behind a Cell Junior, destroying it with a punch through the stomach. Landing on the ground, he dispatched another Cell Junior with a kick. Shooting past the two of the three remaining Cell Juniors, he took one out with a kick; the other one was dispatched by a punch to the cheek before taking off after the last Cell Junior. Shooting past the mini replica, Gohan sent the Cell Junior flying through a series of rocks, before finally destroying it with an upward kick.

"Let yourself get carried away, will you?" Cell growled.

"There's no longer any irresolution or hesitation within him." Piccolo remarked. "His anger is governing his emotions. He is the mightiest warrior."

"That's what you get, Cell." Goku stated. "You blew it."

"Give these to everyone." Gohan instructed, tossing the porch of Senzu Beans to Trunks.

"Right." Trunks caught the bag.

* * *

Omake

Legendary Sucker I

Tsunade walked into the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, looking for Naruto.

She was not surprised to find him there, sitting at a table with a few of the other genin; he had, after all, become rather popular following his exploits in the Chuunin Exam/failed Sand-Sound Invasion. What _did _surprise her, however, was the discovery that they were playing a game of cards.

What was even _more _puzzling was the fact that the cards that they were using were 'Nin-Cards'® - promotional cards with photos and 'Nin-formation'™ about popular village ninja, distributed in the Fire Country's public schools. ("Remember, Kids - Stay in School! Stay off Drugs! Stay away from Missing-Nin!"©)

As they noticed her approach, the genin quickly moved to put the cards away.

"That's all right," Tsunade reassured them, with a bit of a predatory glint in her eye. "There's nothing wrong with a nice, relaxing game of cards between _friends_."

She pictured herself a shark amongst guppies. She had been played this way _herself _so many times over the years, losing untold fortunes... With _that _kind of experience, the act should have come as naturally to her as titanic breasts and perfect chakra control.

So really, it could only have been some kind of abnormality at the _genetic _level that rendered her utterly incapable of pulling it off.

"I _am _curious though," she continued. "What kind of game you could possibly be playing with those _Nin-Cards_®?"

"It's a game _Naruto _invented," Sakura piped up quick as you please, earning a glare and a throat-slashing gesture from the boy in question. "He calls it, 'Numero Uno'."

"And how do you play?" asked Tsunade, with little anime fires in her eyes that would have been much more appropriate had she been talking about giving one's life for the village, or passing the torch to the next generation, or some other kind of inspirational shit like that.

Kiba, another natural-born brown-noser, fielded that one. "All the cards have a value, just like regular cards," he explained. "The Sannin are some of the highest, and your assistant Shizune is one of the lowest. Uchiha Itachi is a wild card."

"Ah, so the cards must be rated by how _powerful _the ninja is?" Tsunade guessed, not surprising anyone by choosing the possibility most flattering to herself.

"Not exactly," said Neji, always ready, willing and able to cut _someone else's_ ego down to size. "It's more how self-absorbed they are, combined with how little regard they have for the welfare of others."

"_19, 18, 17…"_ Shikamaru ticked off a silent countdown inside his head.

"Read 'em and weep," said Naruto, fanning out a Royal Flush of Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Minato.

"He _always_ wins," groused Sasuke, who had come _so close_ this time with a Full House, Madaras over… Sasukes.

"Well, to be _fair_," consoled Ino. "Nobody _else _gets to use Yondaime as a wild card."

* * *

SailorStar9: In canon, all of the characters are completely self-absorbed and narcissistic, with no regard whatsoever for what may happen to others as they pursue their own selfish desires. They all betray the values they _supposedly_ hold with 75 percent or more of their actions. I guess that also explains why Kisimoto-sensei thinks he can turn his dumbest character into Ninja!Jesus. Stay tuned for Chapter 16: The Unstoppable Gohan.


	17. The Unstoppable Gohan

SailorStar9: This Chapter 16 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: After defeating the amazingly powerful Cell Juniors, Gohan moves on to a more terrifying opponent, Cell. Despite being in control of the fight before, Cell struggles to keep up with Gohan after his awakening of power. It soon becomes obvious to the Z-Senshi that Gohan is in a league of his own, and that Cell is going to lose. The perfected Cell won't accept that Gohan is stronger, but his every attack has no effect on Gohan. Gohan punches Cell twice, significantly damaging him. Gohan seems to be in full control of the battle, but has he won the war?

Chapter 16: The Unstoppable Gohan

* * *

"Krillin?" Trunks landed beside Krillin. "Krillin. Thank goodness, he's still breathing." He sighed in relief and fed Krillin a Senzu Bean.

"Trunks?" Krillin awoke, the time-traveller having fed Yamcha and Tien a Senzu Bean each. "How's Gohan?"

"He's incredible." Trunks admitted. "I've never seen Gohan like this."

"That's Gohan?" Tien got to his feet.

"Incredible." Even Yamcha was stunned. "What happened to him?"

"That could be what Goku was talking about." Tien remarked.

"So it would seem…" Krillin gaped.

"Okay, everyone, hurry and move away from here, please." Trunks urged. "I'm going to deliver these Senzu to Goku and Piccolo. Quickly!" with a nod from Tien, the three humans took off.

"Come." Cell taunted. "Too slow!" he barked as Gohan charged, before realizing that he had punched an after-image; the real Gohan was right above him. Cell then took the fight to the air as Trunks handed Goku and Piccolo a Senzu Bean each. "Toy with me, will you?" Cell growled, Gohan having dodged each and every of his punches. Gohan blocked Cell's kick and went on the offensive, both adversaries meeting fist-with-fist.

"Cell's attacks aren't connecting." Vegeta gaped.

"So, that's it, huh?" Piccolo realized what Goku meant. "Son, I've figured out the reason why you fought first. You wanted to show Gohan how Cell fights. Am I wrong?"

"Is that true?" Trunks blinked.

In the air, Gohan slapped away Cell's Ki blast and brought the fight to the ground, causing Cell to go after him, the Android ending up punching an after-image. The fight then resumed in the sky.

"Take this!" Cell hammered a Ki-charged fist at Gohan who had landed on the ground, his attack forming a crater, having missed his target. "Impossible!" he gasped.

"That's it, Gohan." Goku grinned.

"Thanks to you, Gohan is completely reading Cell's movements ahead of time." Piccolo stated.

"That's got nothing to do with it." Goku remarked. "Gohan has surpassed Cell in every way."

"What?" Piccolo echoed.

"Gohan's not bad, huh?" Krillin stammered.

With Gohan like this, he might be able to beat Cell." Tien noted as Yamcha nodded in agreement.

_Why you…_ Vegeta fumed. _To think there's another bastard out there besides Kakarot that has surpassed me._

"Dad." Trunks voiced. "Here's a Senzu."

"Sheesh, do I have to rely on one of these again?" Vegeta snorted and grabbed the Bean. "Damn!"

Gohan dodged Cell's punch and shot into the sky after the Android. Up in the air, the fight resume as Gohan either dodged or deflected Cell's kicks and punches.

"Impossible!" Cell cursed. "How could not even one punch land? If only I could hit him..." and let loose an enraged punch which levelled a cliff, only to find Gohan had vanished when the smoke cleared. The half-Saiyan was in front of the Android in an instant, causing the fuming Cell to power up in response.

The relatively unscathed Gohan landed on the ground.

"Why, you…" Cell snapped. "Don't get too full of yourself, kid." He landed in front of Gohan. "You don't seriously think that you can defeat me, can you?"

"I'll defeat you, all right." Gohan promised.

"That's pretty big talk, isn't it?" Cell mocked. "Well then, why don't I show you the true, terrifying power of Cell?"

"What?" Krillin echoed.

"Impossible." Tien gasped. "You mean Cell hasn't been taking this serious up to now?"

"That can't be!" Yamcha gaped.

"Is he saying that he's going to raise his power even higher?" Vegeta was stunned.

"He's bluffing." Trunks concluded. "He has to be bluffing."

With a roar, Cell powered up.

"He's swelling his Ki up, augmenting it..." Goku noted.

"He wasn't bluffing." Trunks realized.

"That miserable freak." Vegeta cursed.

"Gohan." Piccolo growled.

"This is impossible." Tien winced.

"Is there no bottom to the depths of his power?" Yamcha wondered.

"The earth is trembling." Krillin added.

"So, Cell's finally going to fight at full power, huh?" Goku mused, the Z Senshi having retreated to the safety in the air.

"What a Ki." Piccolo noted. "It's like the whole Universe is shaking."

"Is this possible?" Krillin speculated. "That's an outrageous amount of Ki, isn't it?"

"Gohan…" Trunks gaped.

"How's that?" Cell sneered. "This is me, when I mean business."

"What of it?" Gohan retorted.

Twitching, Cell delivered a punch across Gohan's face.

"He's fast." Trunks gawped.

"His power isn't the only thing he raised." Vegeta added. "His speed is even greater."

Seeing the unfazed Gohan, Cell readied another punch, only to have the half-Saiyan hammer a fist into his gut. Not giving the Android any time to retaliate, Gohan knocked Cell to the ground with an upper-cut.

"Impossible!" Cell skidded back in shock. "Why, after only two punches… have I taken this much damage?"

"Awesome…" Krillin was stunned. "What power…"

"Looks like there's still a difference between those two forces." Piccolo stated.

"He can win." Trunks realized. "Gohan can win."

* * *

Omake

Back to the Drawing Board (That's Different, Dammit!)

Minato had just explained his idea for the _Hiraishin_ to Kushina.

"So you do a _Kawarimi_ with a kunai?" asked Kushina.

"No!" shouted Minato, for what seemed like the hundredth time. "There's a _seal_ on the kunai! It's teleportation!"

"You mean like _Shunshin_?" asked Kushina, still not getting it.

"No," growled Minato. "It's like a summoning. The seal on the kunai _pulls_ me to it."

"You mean like the scrolls from the Chuunin Exams?" asked Kushina, more confused than ever. Her boyfriend seemed to be all over the place with this one.

"No! Well, er, that is…" Minato floundered. Actually, under examination, his awesome new technique really _did_ seem an awful lot like the basic _Kawarimi_, the _Shunshin_, and the summoning scrolls used in the Chuunin Exams.

"Maybe you should just keep working on your wind manipulation, Flash," said Kushina, patting him on the shoulder.

"I _hate_ it when she calls me that," sulked Minato.

* * *

SailorStar9: The _Hiraishin_ just doesn't seem that impressive to me; not when a 10-year old Academy student can do the _Kawarimi. _Stay tuned for Chapter 17: Cell's Break Down.


	18. Cell's Breakdown

SailorStar9: Now that's four chapters in one shot, hope that makes up for my tardiness yesterday. This Chapter 17 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Cell uses every one of his stolen moves against Gohan, but none of them work, Gohan catches his Destructo Discs and deflects his special beam cannon as if it was a beach ball. Cell then uses his ultimate move, the Kamehameha wave, but Gohan sends a second wave straight back at him, causing a great deal of his body to disintegrate, but Cell quickly regenerates. Unable to beat Gohan at his present state, Cell bulks up his muscles, increasing his strength, but he has forgotten that this is the same mistake Trunks made, and though he may have the power to beat Gohan, he can't catch him. Gohan punches Cell, and he is violently sick, he coughs up the source of his power, Android 18.

Chapter 17: Cell's Breakdown

* * *

"Why you…" Cell growled and threw an enraged kick at the pre-teen in front of him.

Gohan blocked the numerous kicks Cell threw at him with his arm.

"Stop mocking me!" Cell hollered.

Gohan blocked Cell's final lash and sent Cell flying with a kick across the Android's face.

_How can something like this happen?_ The fuming Cell powered up. _I'm Cell, in my 'Perfect Form'. I am not about to lose to the likes of that Saiyan kid. I am the one who is the ultimate warrior, who stands at the peak of all things, and soon, at the peak of the Gods!_ And powered up two 'Destructo Discs' at the approaching Gohan.

"Kienzen Discs!" Krillin recognized the attack.

"Gohan." Piccolo growled.

"Take this!" Cell released the energy discs.

"What?" Piccolo gasped when Gohan held both discs in place with his fists.

"He caught them." Krillin was stunned. "He caught the Kienzen."

"Impossible!" Vegeta was shocked.

"Gohan…" Trunks gawked.

"Don't you take my infinite perfect power, and dismiss it." Cell hissed, after Gohan dispelled both discs with his Ki. Taking to the air, he released a 'Special Beam Cannon' at Gohan. "Now what are you going to do?" he laughed.

"Not a thing." Gohan replied and slapped the energy beam away.

"Why you…" Cell growled. "Take this!" he let loose a barrage of Ki blasts at Gohan. "How can this be?" he was stunned when the energy blasts shot past the pre-teen. _How can I be letting this happen?_

"How can he be showing off this much difference in power against Cell?" Trunks wondered.

"It's unbelievable, huh?" Krillin gawked.

"Gohan." Piccolo started.

For once in his life, Cell felt fear and jumped into the air. "Ka… me… ha… me… ha!" he charged up a 'Kamehameha'.

"That bastard!" Goku cursed.

"Take this!" Cell declared. "A full-power 'Kamehameha'! If you dodge it, the Earth will be blown away. You have to take it on."

"Don't do it!" Krillin barked. "You've got to be kidding!"

Everyone watched in shock as Cell released the attack.

"It's over." Vegeta stated.

"Ka… me… ha… me… HA!" Gohan responded with a 'Kamehameha' of his own.

"What?" Cell exclaimed as his attack was returned back to him. "It's overwhelming!" he gasped as both attacks clashed into him.

_That runt!_ Vegeta pulled himself out of the sand, the energy wave having reduced the landscape into sand. _He repelled Cell's ridiculously large 'Kamehameha' with an even bigger 'Kamehameha'._

"I can sense his Ki." Piccolo got to his feet.

"Cell is still alive!" Trunks barked.

"That's impossible." Krillin stated.

_Sure enough, he's surpassed me._ Goku noted, seeing Cell missing his horns, his left arm and both his legs. _Ever since that moment, he's been beyond the Super Saiyan barrier._ Recalling the training in the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber'. _You've surpassed me and put Cell away. Well done._

"How?" Cell pressed. "How can he have that much power?"

"No!" Piccolo suddenly exclaimed. "Cell has my cells included in his. He still can regenerate from that degree of injury."

"Gohan!" Goku barked. "Gohan, finish him off! Finish him right now!"

"Finish him already?" Gohan echoed. "It's too soon, Father." He chuckled. "I've got to make this guy suffer some more."

"What?" Goku gasped.

"What's he saying?" Trunks was befuddled.

"Gohan…" Goku muttered. "Gohan, you're the only one who can finish Cell off!" he called. "Do it quickly! Don't push him anymore. There's no telling what he'll do."

With a grunt, Cell regrew his missing parts. "Dammit!" he cursed. "Dammit… dammit…. Dammit! Damn it all!" and bulked up his muscles in desperation. "Not by you!" he landed in front of the smug Gohan. "There's no way my 'Perfect Form' can be beaten by the likes of you."

Gohan dodged Cell's punch.

"Why you…" Cell charged at the pre-teen.

"He may have increased his power, but he can't keep up with his speed." Trunks realized, seeing Gohan effortlessly dodge Cell's fists. "Cell isn't aware of his own mistake. He's flown into a frenzy."

Landing on the ground, Gohan gave Cell a kick across the face, before hammering both feet into the Android's stomach.

"I'm not done yet." Cell got to his feet.

"What?" Krillin blinked when Cell went down on all fours, the Android's face contorted in pain.

"Cell's condition has changed." Trunks realized.

"It couldn't be." Piccolo echoed. "That's what I thought, all right." He confirmed his suspicions as Cell's chest puffed up.

"Cell's Ki just dropped sharply." Goku affirmed.

"Just as I thought." Piccolo remarked. "He can no longer remain in his 'Perfect Form'."

"What exactly do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"Is that…" Vegeta was stunned after Cell vomited out Android 18.

"No. 18!" Krillin gasped. "He threw up No. 18."

"That Android that Cell swallowed." Trunks gaped.

"It's all over now." Piccolo concluded.

* * *

Omake

Tsunade's Apprentice

Sakura stood in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Train me," she imitated her crush, trying to sound determined.

"You're _kidding_, right?" said Tsunade. "You treat the boy I consider a little brother like crap. You offered to abandon the village with the Uchiha. You've never made any kind of contribution to any mission that you've been assigned. And frankly, it doesn't look like you've made any effort to get physically stronger or develop your chakra stores at all."

Tsunade wasn't trying to be _cruel_, but this girl had somehow gotten the notion that all she had to do was _wish_ hard enough, and all her dreams would magically come true. Maybe it was all that hanging around the Uchiha.

Or Naruto.

Or the creepy Hyuuga.

Or that Lee kid.

Or…

"Start running laps, learn how to throw a kunai, and _then_ maybe I'll find you a tutor - but you've got to show some _effort_ first, and you _will_ be starting at the bottom. Now get the hell out of my office."

* * *

It was the happiest day in Shizune's life. Senju Tsunade, her sensei and mentor, the woman she had faithfully served for so many years, had -for some reason- finally admitted that she had been taking her for granted, and allowed her to sign the Slug Contract.

* * *

SailorStar9: Shizune got screwed. She should have stolen Tsunade's necklace and left her drunk ass in a ditch _years _ago. Stay tuned for Chapter 18: A Hero's Farewell.


	19. A Hero's Farewell

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 18 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: After losing Android 18, Cell's body violently changes, into his previous and less powerful form. Enraged at Gohan, Cell attacks him with all his might, but to his dismay, he can't land a finger on him. Gohan becomes incredibly overconfident, thinking there is no way the weakened tyrant can win, but, to Gohan's surprise Cell uses his last resort, self-destruction. It seems there is no way out for the Z-Senshi, but at the last moment Goku nobly sacrifices himself to save his friends, and the Earth, from certain destruction. Transporting himself and Cell to King Kai's planet using his 'Instant Transmission' technique after Lukou seals Cell's soul, Goku foils Cell's plan to blow up the Earth. It appears that once again the Universe is safe, but no, Cell has survived, and the first man on his hit list, Trunks.

Chapter 18: A Hero's Farewell

* * *

"No. 18!" Krillin gasped.

"Wait!" Piccolo pulled him back.

"What's this?" Yamcha wondered. "What's happening?" as Cell degraded back to his 'Imperfect Form'.

"Cell's body has changed back." Trunks gaped. "He's no longer in his 'Perfect Form'."

"Gohan has won." Piccolo stated. "Cell is no longer any match for Gohan."

"Dammit!" Cell cursed. "Dammit!" and attacked Gohan, the pre-teen dodging the assaults easily.

"That's it, Gohan." Krillin beamed after Gohan tackled Cell into the ground.

"Now!" Piccolo barked. "Attack him once and for all!"

"What's the matter?" Gohan taunted. "Get up."

"Damn you!" Cell hollered, before Gohan sent him falling down a crevice. Cell managed to stop his fall, shooting back up, only to have Gohan send him flying into a cliff with a kick.

"Tch, this is getting dull." Gohan snorted. "You're through, now."

"Gohan, don't play around!" Goku ordered. "Hurry up and defeat Cell."

"You won't get away with this." Cell swore. "I won't let you get away with this." And buffed into his 'Power Weighted Perfect Cell' form.

"What is this?" Yamcha pondered. "What is he planning to do?"

"This is bad!" Goku exclaimed.

"You guys are finished now." Cell declared. "I'm going to blow myself up momentarily. I may die, but the rest of you will die, too. The whole Earth will be caught in the blast."

"What?" Gohan gasped.

"Wha… he's going to blow himself up?" Vegeta echoed.

"Sure enough, giving his power, the whole Earth probably would be blown away." Piccolo admitted.

"I won't let you do that." Gohan readied himself.

"Whoa, you'd better not attack me." Cell warned. "If you apply any shock to me now, I will explode at that instant. It would just mean your deaths will come a little sooner. One more minute!" he laughed. "Not even I can stop it now."

"This can't be!" Krillin gasped.

"What do we do?" Tien wondered. "Unless we don't something…"

"It's no use…" Piccolo stated. "There's nothing we can do now."

"45 more seconds!" Cell taunted.

"How could things have turned out like this?" Gohan cursed his arrogance. "Father was right… damn…" he fell to his knees. "It's my fault. If only I had finished him off earlier…"

"Another 30 seconds…" Trunks gasped.

"The Earth will be lost!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Damn it all!"

"Well, thank Mother Eonar, I have a Plan B, then." Lukou stated, teleporting into the scene.

"It's time, then." Goku looked at the Loa.

"Yes." Lukou nodded.

"What is it, Goku?" Krillin blinked.

"Sure enough, no matter how I think it through, I can't think up with any other way to save the Earth." Goku remarked.

"What do you mean, Goku?" Piccolo demanded.

"Goku!" Trunks gasped.

"Bye-bye, everyone." Goku said his final farewell and prepared to pull an 'Instant Transmission' with Lukou in tow.

"What?" Vegeta echoed.

"Goku, don't tell me you're…" Krillin gasped in realization.

"Ten more seconds…" Cell taunted. "Looks like this fight ended in a draw, huh?"

"Damn…" Gohan cursed.

"Goku!" Krillin hollered when both Goku and Lukou vanished.

"And it's more than enough time for me to do this." Lukou remarked, revealing the 'Soul Sealing Amphora' in her hands, a large ornamental white vase with handles on each side and topped by a similarly white cap. Golden trimmings decorated the flask's outline. Right in the middle of the vase's stomach was a shiny pinkish red heart.

Cell barely had time to scream when the holy light from the Sealing Flask shone on him, its rainbow-colored ripples of Holy energy encasing him, assaulting his very being. The Android then let out an anguish yell as his spirit was being drawn into the Sacred Amphora.

Lukou raised the Amphora with her hands, as she drew Cell's soul into the vessel. With Cell's spirit in the Flask, the cap then shut on its own, complete with Lukou's seal securing the cover.

"You did fine up to this point, Gohan." Goku told his son, a hand placed on Cell's body.

"Father?" Gohan gaped.

"Tell your mom that I'm sorry." Goku stated. "I always selfishly did whatever I wanted. Goodbye, Gohan."

"Goku!" Piccolo growled, realizing Goku's intention, as Goku pulled his 'Instant Transmission' technique and disappeared along with Cell.

"Father!" Gohan hollered.

"Goku!" Krillin screamed.

* * *

On King Kai's planet…

"You idiot!" King Kai shouted, Goku having appeared with Cell. "Don't you bring that thing here."

"Sorry about this, King Kai." Goku apologized. "This was the only place."

"How can you say that?" King Kai protested.

"Damn!" Cell cursed, exploding along with King Kai's planet.

* * *

On Earth…

"It's gone…" Piccolo gasped. "Goku's Ki…"

"Goku!" Krillin wept.

"FATHER!" Gohan cried.

"It's over, Gohan." Lukou rested a soothing hand on the pre-teen's shoulder. "You and Goku put an end to it."

"It's my fault." Gohan wept. "If only I'd killed Cell at that time, like Father told me to. But I got too carried away."

"Gohan, save the guilt trip and don't blame yourself too much." Lukou chided. "Without your power, the Earth could not have been saved. Isn't that right? Goku died with a contented look on his face. I'm sure he was happy about how much you've grown. Come on, get up." She helped the boy up.

"No. 18!" Krillin ran over to the unconscious Android.

"Father…" Gohan looked in the sky.

"Krillin, what are you planning to do with that Android?" Vegeta demanded as Krillin carried Android 18 over to the group. "If she's still alive, hurry and kill her."

"You can't mean that." Krillin protested. "She's… No. 18 here wasn't all that bad a person."

"Hmph." Vegeta snorted. "I wouldn't be too sure. You guys are as naïve as ever." When a sudden gust of wind caught their attention, the seal on the 'Soul Sealing Amphora' threatening to release itself.

"What?" Piccolo demanded.

"The seal…" Lukou gasped when the paper tore into two, releasing Cell's soul. "It couldn't be…"

"That Ki…" Vegeta stammered.

"It couldn't be!" Trunks exclaimed.

"It can't be!" Piccolo was stunned.

"Everyone, scatter!" Lukou barked, just as Super Perfect Cell emerged from the settling smoke. Her warning came too late when Cell fired a 'Death Beam' through the cloud, the energy beam piercing through Trunks' chest.

"Who was that I hit?" Cell inquired. "Trunks, was it?"

* * *

Omake

Teach Me

"Have you seen Kiba?" asked Kurenai.

"S-s-s-so-so-sorry, S-s-s-sen-s-s-Sensei," stammered Hinata, spraying spittle with each sibilant syllable.

(Thus explaining why her other, more practical teammates always wore jackets, regardless of the weather forecast.)

"You know," said Shino, with a slight nod toward Akamaru, who was… cleaning himself. "He always said that if _he_ could do that, he'd never leave the house."

Fortunately, Shino's _kikaichu_ bugs were able to stanch the nosebleeds before there were any fatalities.

* * *

By the time Kiba arrived an hour later, arm in a sling, the day's practice had been cancelled. Sadly, however, the damage had already been done: none of his teammates could ever look him in the eye again.

"_That's what you get for trying to pull that 'Top Dog' shit with __me__, you son of a bitch,"_ thought Shino.

* * *

SailorStar9: It's always the quiet ones. Or so, people keep trying to tell me. Stay tuned for Chapter 19: Cell Returns.


	20. Cell Returns

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 19 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Trunks is on the brink of death, and it seems it is too late to save the valiant, young warrior. Gohan challenges Cell once again, but due to the Saiyan blood in Cell, his power has increased since their last battle. Vegeta has had enough, he may have let Cell get away with everything thus far, but taking the life of his son is just too much for the Saiyan prince to handle, he attacks Cell with everything he has, but Cell proves he is far too powerful to be stopped now. Just as Cell is about to finish Vegeta off, Gohan launches himself in front of the attack, saving Vegeta, but rendering his left arm useless. The final round has now come about, Gohan and Cell are ready to fire their Kamehameha waves and finish the war between good and evil.

Chapter 19: Cell Returns

* * *

As everyone stood gawking at the revived Cell, Lukou had already teleported to her lover's side, her Divine Ki at work.

"How?" Yamcha gasped. "How come?"

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

"Kami, something wrong?" Mr. Popo inquired.

"Cell came back to life." Dende replied.

"What?" Mr. Popo gasped.

"What's more, he's far more powered- up than before." Dende added. "That means Lukou-sama's plan failed."

"But, with Son Gohan there…" Mr. Popo reminded.

"This time, even Gohan might not be able to do anything." Dende confessed.

* * *

On the battlefield…

"You appear surprised." Cell chuckled. "Very well, I'll explain it to you. This turned out to be a fortunate miscalculation, even for me. Inside my head, there is a small lump. That serves as my nucleus. As long as that is not destroyed, this body can continue to regenerate itself. When I blew up, as luck would have it, my nucleus survived, uninjured. To be honest, I did not think figure on regenerating. I just got lucky. What was even more joyful to me was that my body regenerated in its 'Perfect Form', even without No. 18. And it wasn't like my ordinary 'Perfect Form', Son Gohan, it had become greatly powered- up. This is probably because, as I was rescued from the brink of death, my Saiyan cells allowed my power to greatly increase. Moreover, I was able to study Son Goku's 'Instant Transmission'. In shorty, I was able to return here, even more perfect than before. It seems that Son Goku, rather than defeating me, has instead given me several presents."

"Gohan!" Vegeta gasped when Gohan powered up.

"What's so funny?" Cell taunted.

"I'm happy." Gohan smirked.

"Happy?" Cell echoed.

"Yeah, I'm happy that I can now avenge my father, who died because of my conceit." Gohan supplied. "I wanted so much to kill you with my own hands. That's what I was thinking."

"We'll see about that." Cell snorted. "I doubt it's going to go too well for you this time.

"Trunks!" Yamcha hurried over to the couple.

"Seriously, you boys are going to be the death of me one of these days." Lukou sighed. "'Circle of Restoration'!" she summoned two small ornamental circles in which she laid her hands, which were connected to a large circle in which her current patient was lying down on. Lukou then focused her Divine Ki into the seals and into the mortally wounded Trunks. Her Ki proceeded to seek out Trunks' major bodily functions and gradually closing the gaping hole in his chest, all the while promoting Trunks' natural healing.

"Trunks!" Vegeta gasped at his fallen son, the Loa had started her healing on the purple-haired teen. _Kakarot! Gohan! No! He… Cell is not going to be defeated by that lower-class warrior, Kakarot, nor his son! It's going… it's going to be by me!_ "Dammit!" he charged at Cell, powering up in the process, firing an energy beam at the Android. Not waiting for Cell to recover, the Saiyan Prince released a barrage of energy volleys into the smoke.

"Vegeta!" Krillin gasped, Tien and Yamcha using their bodies to shield the Loa as she continued Trunks' healing process, Lukou having used her 'Healing Hand Skill' over her 'Soul Twin's wound. "Vegeta…" he gaped.

"Cell, I, the Prince of Planet Vegeta, will defeat you." Vegeta declared, firing another wave of energy volleys into the smoke.

"Prince of Planet Vegeta, huh?" Cell snorted, bursting out of the smoke and slapped Vegeta to the ground. "Away with you, Vegeta!" he hollered, firing a 'Death Beam' to finish the Saiyan Prince off when Gohan shot forward, taking the blow. "Well, well, this is an unexpected harvest." He noted, seeing his attack had rendered Gohan's left arm useless.

"Gohan!" Piccolo gasped.

"Gohan!" Tien gaped.

"Vegeta, you stupid bastard!" Krillin snapped. "Trunks could have been brought back to life with the Dragon Balls."

"Ho, apparently, you haven't lost any of your heart, at least, huh?" Cell landed. "But I'm not playing around any longer. I'm going to put an end to this right away."

_Cell's po__wer has gone up more than I thought._ Gohan realized.

"A Senzu!" Piccolo barked. "Aren't there any more Senzu?"

"We've used them all up." Krillin admitted.

"This time, we're finished for sure." Yamcha muttered. "Now that Gohan who we were depending on, has wound up like that…"

"I will no longer tolerate you." Cell readied a 'Kamehameha'. "Let you and the whole Earth cease to exist!"

* * *

Omake

Stroking His… Ego

Kakashi cast a lazy eye over his team. He had a stoic, obsessive pretty boy; a fairly intelligent girl with a crush on said pretty boy; and a loud, clumsy buffoon with a crush on said girl.

"_Somehow,"_ Kakashi thought, _"__Somehow__, the image just seems so… __familiar__."_

"Naruto?" Sakura said. "You dropped these goggles out of your pocket."

"_Nope,"_ thought Kakashi, _"I still got nothing."_

"Right," he finally said. "Sasuke's with me; you two, go spar or something."

As Kakashi and Sasuke disappeared into the sunset in a _Leaf Shunshin_, Naruto spat.

"Terrific," he said. "He just wants to create his own little Mini-Me, just like Gai."

"Stop it, Naruto," Sakura chastised. "He just thinks he owes some kind of debt to the Uchiha. You've heard him say so often enough, down at the Cenotaph."

"I guess," Naruto acquiesced, feeling a bit ashamed at being so petty-minded. "I should probably apologize later."

"Good boy," Sakura commended.

Obito, shunned by his clan from an early age, was spinning in his grave so fast even the Sharingan couldn't follow it.

* * *

SailorStar9: Let's see…

Team Minato vs. Team 7  
Kakashi ... ... = ...Sasuke  
Rin ... .. ... ... =. ..Sakura  
Obito ... . ... ..=... Naruto

So Kakashi's constant fawning over the Uchiha (in fanon) is really nothing more than egocentric masturbation (hence the title).

It's ridiculous to have him say that he 'has to help Sasuke, because he owes it to Obito.' Obito was _shunned _by the Uchiha, and he would clearly identify with Naruto. Stay tuned for Chapter 20: The Horror Never Ends.


	21. The Horror Won't End

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 20 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: After Cell's amazing, yet shocking return, he begins the fight with Gohan again. He is much stronger now, because of the Saiyan ability to gain power when recovered from a serious attack, and beats up Gohan. Cell gets very angry and says he will finish off everyone. He begins a Kamehameha attack, and tells the Z-Senshi of how he is now complete without any flaws, he has achieved ultimate perfection. Gohan, only able to use his right arm, does nothing as he cannot defend himself against Cell anymore. Goku telepathically talks to Gohan, and talks him into using a Kamehameha attack with only his right arm. Gohan agrees, and then begins to use all of his energy in a huge attack.

Chapter 20: The Horror Won't End

* * *

"The Earth will be blown away." Cell declared. "Everything will be blown away.

_It's no use._ Gohan realized. _I can't win. Cell has returned with tremendous power. Father, I'm sorry. I couldn't defend the Earth against Cell._ "If only I hadn't overdone things, I would be able to defend the Earth."

"How can this be?" Vegeta wondered. "To think that I've become excess baggage. Me, a warrior race Saiyan. Sorry about that, Gohan." He told the boy.

_Vegeta just apologized._ Gohan was surprised. "He's realized that there's absolutely nothing we can do now."

"Gohan." Krillin muttered.

"Dammit!" Piccolo hollered. "I hate the fact that we are powerless."

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

"Kami, what is it?" Mr. Popo inquired.

"Incredible power." Dende replied. "I've never felt power like this."

"Cell?" Mr. Popo asked. "What will happen?"

"Gohan…" Dende prayed.

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

"I am perfect." Cell chuckled. "I never imagined I could come this far. Is this the ultimate 'Perfect Form' that Dr. Gero was aiming for? However, even after Dr. Gero died, I continued to be cultured by his computer. Several years later, I came forth on Earth. At that time, it had already been turned into a dead planet by No. 17 and No. 18. Even so, I took in what little living energy remained, and continued to grow in order to reach my 'Perfect Form'. However, for some reason, no matter where I looked, I could not find No. 17 or No. 18 anywhere. No matter what, I desired to achieve my 'Perfect Form'. In pursuit of No. 17 and No. 18, I returned once again to my larval state, and using Trunks' time machine, I came back ten years into this time period. That is how I reached my 'Perfect Form'. However, at the time, I still had not realized the ultimate strength that Dr. Gero was after. Dr. Gero's ambition wasn't about something small, like defeating Son Goku. It was to develop ultimate strength, with which to rule the world, the entire Universe. And during this fight, I've come to understand that. That is to say, like Piccolo, having the ability to regenerate, so long as there is still a tiny nucleus, along with the ability of the Saiyans to power-up even greater than before, after being saved from the brink of death, as well as having a merciless, cold-blooded, unfeeling heart, like Frieza, put together, they all served as Dr. Gero calculated. The only thing he was mistaken about was the destruction of the Earth. But several more years into the future, the Earth would be destroyed anyhow, and I could use 'Instant Transmission' to go to another planet. Perfect strength, it is beyond what I could have imagined."

"Damn, is there really nothing we can do?" Krillin cursed. "Is this how the Earth comes to an end?"

"I've already stored up enough energy to blow away not just Earth," Cell laughed. "But the entire Solar System. What's wrong, Gohan?" he taunted. "I know, show me your final resistance!"

"Do it." Gohan remarked. "I know that my resistance is futile. Father isn't the only one I'm going to let die… we're all going together."

"How dull." Cell snorted. "What a disappointing end this has turned out to be. Well then, how about I help myself to bringing the end of everything?"

_It's over._ Gohan mused. _It's all over… the Earth will be wiped out._

_Don't talk such foolishness._ Goku's voice echoed in the boy's head. _Gohan, it's not like a Saiyan to give up. Gohan._

"Father!" Gohan looked up. "Where are you?"

_The Next World._ Goku replied. _I'm having King Kai help me talk to you. You've got the blood of the warrior Saiyan race flowing through you. Slam him with a 'Kamehameha' as hard as you can. If you can, you can beat him for sure. I guarantee it._

"But right now, I can only use one arm, and I've got less than half of my Ki left." Gohan pointed out.

"Who is he talking to?" Krillin wondered.

"You're so terrified that you're talking to yourself, huh?" Cell mocked.

_That's alright, you can__ win._ Goku assured. _Believe in your own power, Gohan. Right now, you're the strongest one in the Universe._

"Understood, Father." Gohan replied. "I'll do everything that I can." He focused on the battle. "I'm so sorry, Father. Because I got too carried away, I got you killed."

_Gohan, there's nothing to be sad about._ Goku told him. _Your father may be dead, but whenever you think of me, we'll always be together._

"But…" Gohan protested.

_If that's__ what you think, then avenge me._ Goku stated. _Now, let Cell have it._

"Right!" Gohan returned to the battle, powering up as his confidence was returned.

"Gohan!" Piccolo gasped.

"He's set his mind back to fight back." Krillin realized.

"Ka… me… ha… me…" Gohan readied his attack.

"So, you've finally come around, huh?" Cell smirked.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

"What is it, Kami?" Mr. Popo inquired.

"Gohan, hang in there." Dende prayed.

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

"It's no use!" Piccolo gasped. "He can't win. Gohan's Ki is too weak, too weak."

"Burn in hell!" Cell released his attack.

"HA!" Gohan ended his attack cry, unleashing his attack as well.

* * *

Omake

The Sincerest Form of Something or Other

In a swirl of leaves, Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in the center of the arena; back to back, arms crossed, flaming with… well, _flaming_, anyway.

Come on, were they _trying_ to make the cover of the NAMBLA newsletter?

"Did we miss anything?" Kakashi asked indifferently, his attention more focused on his little orange book.

("Damn you, Kakashi!" came a faint shout from the stands.)

"Actually," Genma replied. "You _did_. Sasuke has been disqualified for his failure to appear at the scheduled time. The Hokage wants to see you both in his office after the exams. What the hell were the two of you _thinking_?"

As Security led the shocked and argumentative _prima donne_ out of the arena, Sakura slowly counted a thick stack of ryo into her gloating teammate's hand.

"I guess you were right," she said, shaking her head sadly. "More like him every day."

* * *

SailorStar9: Hmmm… (Ticks points off with her fingers)

1. Obsessed with his dead 'family'.  
2. Rightly or wrongly, considered a prodigy.  
3. Acts cool and aloof; keep people at a distance.  
4. Treats his teammates badly.  
5. Female teammate has a crush on him; male teammate is a clumsy buffoon.  
6. Has the Sharingan.  
7. Lightning affinity & the Chidori.  
8. Willing to let a teammate die to meet his own objective.  
9. Unconcerned about the impact his actions have on other people.  
10. Bad haircut.  
11. Shows up late (for the third exam) because it makes him look cool?

(Nods) Yup, might as well just go ahead and give him one of those dust masks – Kakashi has his own little Mini-Me, just like Gai. Stay tuned for Chapter 21: Save The World.


	22. Save The World

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 21 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Gohan and Cell are about to start the final battle of the Cell Games. Gohan can only use one hand, but that's all he needs. The two fighters unleash huge 'Kamehameha's and start the showdown. Goku helps his son, even though he is dead. He communicates to Gohan with King Kai's help. He knows that Gohan is holding back some of his power. "If you're still worried about the Earth, whatever damage you do to it can be repaired by the Dragon Balls!" Goku tells his son. Gohan unleashes more power. Cell, who is in his best health and stronger than ever (since he regenerated his whole body, which gave him more power), starts to gain the upper hand. Piccolo, who is nearby, wants to help Gohan. He separates from Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin and attacks Cell, but, it has no effect. Cell attacks Piccolo and he is knocked over and hurt badly. The others join Piccolo. Even with all of their attacks combined, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien cannot help out Gohan, and have been defeated. Gohan, who is worried about his friends, starts to slip even more. Goku tells him that they will be fine and to concentrate. Gohan evens out the match. But, he is still not strong enough in his weakened state. But then, a powerful blast hits Cell. But who attacked? Everyone looks up, including Cell, and they see Vegeta. Cell, distracted and injured, loses his control. Gohan takes this opportunity to unleash everything he can. Cell is destroyed, right down to the last cell. Everyone celebrates. Now, to Kame's tower, so they can make their wishes.

Chapter 21: Save The World

* * *

"This is going to be a problem." Krillin remarked as the two energy beams charged at each other. "Get back!"

"Gohan…" Piccolo muttered after Krillin took Android 18 away, Tien and Yamcha doing the same with the still-healing Trunks, while Lukou had spread her wings and took to the air, before the Namekian was forced to retreat.

"The shape of the Earth is going to change." Krillin gasped, as the energy beams clashed into each other, resulting in an expanding orb of power.

"Damn!" Piccolo cursed.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

_Cell is completely overpowering him._ Dende gasped. _How could it be that not even Gohan can stand up against Cell's power? The Earth is really going to be blown away._

* * *

Back in the battlefield…

_Gohan, stand up to him!_ Goku encouraged.

"To think that you could hold out this long in your shape – I'm amazed." Cell admitted and added more power to his attack, the surge in energy starting to over shadow Gohan's attack.

"Sure enough!" Piccolo remarked. "It's no use! He's completely overwhelmed!"

"Now, this is the end." Cell laughed. "I'm putting an end to this." And increased his energy output.

_What's the matter?_ Goku chided. _You still haven't summoned up your dominant power._

"It's too much." Gohan replied. "I'm at my limit. It turns out that I am just the weakling, cry-baby, little Son Gohan, after all. I haven't changed at all from the way I was so long ago."

_You're wrong, Gohan._ Goku scolded. _Maybe you ain't aware of it, but up to now, you've helped me many times. If you get serious, and release your full power, like you did those other times, you can beat Cell for sure._

"What are you mumbling there?" Cell demanded. "Have you given up, and are now saying your prayers?"

_Stick with it, Gohan!_ Goku boosted.

At Goku's mental assurance, Gohan increased his energy output.

"Incredible." Tien gaped, the group landing on a nearby cliff as Gohan's energy slowly overtook Cell's attack.

"Gohan's power!" even Yamcha was stunned.

"Gohan…" Krillin muttered.

"Miserable fool." Cell sneered. "I have attained this ultimate, super-perfect form. I will not be defeated by this level of power." And increased his energy discharge.

"It can't be!" Gohan gasped.

_Gohan, somewhere in your mind, you're worried over how much the Earth is being damaged._ Goku passed his thoughts to his son, realizing what was preventing Gohan from unleashing his fullest power. _Don't' concern yourself with that. You can use the Dragon Balls to put any damage done back the way it was. Go all-out on him._

"But…" Gohan protested.

"Down! Down! Down to Hell with you!" Cell declared.

"Gohan…" Piccolo muttered.

"Everyone." Lukou voiced. "Leave Trunks and No. 18 to me. Hurry, go help Gohan."

"Understood, Lukou-sama." Piccolo nodded. "Hold on, Gohan." He powered up and took off to the battlefield.

"Piccolo!" Krillin shouted. "Piccolo!"

"He's gone to assist Gohan." Yamcha realized.

"Cell, take this!" Piccolo released his attack on Cell's back, to no avail.

"You're a nuisance, get lost!" Cell barked, blasting Piccolo off with his Ki aura.

"Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Damn!" Piccolo muttered. "Gohan!" he got to his feet.

_Piccolo…_ Vegeta mused.

"No matter how you slice it, that was reckless." Krillin stated. "There isn't anything we can do."

"Piccolo knows that well enough." Lukou remarked.

"Lukou-sama?" Yamcha blinked.

"Hold on!" Krillin chided, seeing Tien powering up. "Tien, don't tell me you're thinking about doing it, too?"

"It isn't in my nature to just sit around like this doing nothing, waiting for death to come." Tien replied.

"What you are trying to say is that you have too much pride as a martial artist, right?" Yamcha pointed out.

"That's right." Tien confirmed. "Even when it's hopeless, I'd still rather face forward."

"Lukou-sama, look after Trunks for us." Yamcha requested.

"Not you too, Yamcha!" Krillin stammered.

"Let's go!" Tien gave the word and shot off with Yamcha.

"For the love of…" Krillin sighed. "They're all a bunch of daredevils." _No. 18, I'm glad I got to see you one more time, before the end._ He looked at the unconscious Android. _Bye now._ "Lukou-sama…"

"I understand." Lukou nodded and Krillin shot off after the two.

"Them, too?" Vegeta looked at the three humans. "What are those good-for-nothings trying to do?

_Raise your Ki higher, Gohan!_ Goku barked.

"Your struggling is useless." Cell taunted. "I'm going to finish this once and for all." Only to be hit by Piccolo's 'Special Beam Cannon' on the back.

"Kiko-ho!" Tien released his attack on Cell, followed by Yamcha and Krillin firing their Ki blasts.

"Yamcha, Tien, Krillin!" Gohan exclaimed.

_Gohan, rise your Ki even higher!_ Goku ordered. _You can beat him!_

"Father!" Gohan shouted.

"You pesky flies!" Cell retorted.

"They're all going to…" Vegeta realized.

"Is this how badly you want to rush your deaths?" Cell taunted. "In that case, I'll give you your wish." And blasted the four to the ground with his Ki.

"Piccolo!" Gohan gasped. "Dammit!" he cursed, his surge in power pushing Cell back.

"Gohan, I'm not going to let you die alone." Piccolo promised. "You're the first one who ever spoke to me decently."

"Why am I even getting up again?" Krillin joked. "When I can find peace by dying here? In the past, I would have long-since given up. It must be Goku and Gohan that made me act this way. Yup, I've got you to blame for this, both father and son."

Getting to their feet, Tien and Yamcha renewed their attack.

"I've come to use Goku as a target for myself as I've walked the path of the martial artist." Tien remarked. "The reason I am who I am now is because of Goku. Now that I have let Goku die like he has, I cannot allow his son, Gohan, to die right before my eyes as well."

"Goku, Gohan is incredible." Yamcha stated. "He's just what we would expect of any son of yours. And I love the both of you."

_Dammit, I'm not afraid of him!_ Vegeta cursed.

"Do not interfere, small fry!" Cell barked, using his Ki to blow Tien and Yamcha off.

_Gohan, raise your Ki higher!_ Goku insisted. _You're going to win this!_

Piccolo and Krillin took up the two fallen warriors' positions and released their attacks.

"You're all so imprudent, one right after the next." Cell growled, using his Ki to blow Piccolo and Krillin off, as just Tien and Yamcha regained their footing and renewed their attack. "No matter how much trash like you comes together, it's no use." The Android taunted. "Away with you!" the surge in Ki blasting the four off.

"Gohan…" Piccolo rose. "Is this where it ends?"

"Sorry, Goku." Krillin remarked. "We can't do anything more at our power."

"We're sorry…" Yamcha muttered.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

_Gohan!_ Dende prayed.

* * *

Back on the battlefield…

_Withstand him._ Goku encouraged. _Withstand him, Gohan._

"Father!" Gohan blinked.

_You still aren't using all of your po__wer._ Goku reminded. _Let your power erupt!_

"Farewell!" Cell declared, when he was momentarily distracted by Vegeta's sudden Ki attack.

"Vegeta?" Cell barked.

_No__w!_ Goku and Lukou passed their thoughts to the struggling boy.

With a roar, Gohan released the pent-up energy, Goku's image beside him, Lukou's persona appearing behind the father-and-son pair.

"What?" Cell demanded, the surge of Ki overwhelmed his power as his body started to disintegrate. "This can't be!" he trailed off, his physique having been degenerated down to the last Cell.

With the battle won, Gohan powered down from his Super Saiyan 2 form and dropped to the ground, exhausted.

"It's vanished." Piccolo gaped. "Cell's Ki has completely vanished."

"He's finally been defeated, right?" Krillin stammered.

"Somehow or other, that's the way it looks." Tien agreed.

"He did it." Yamcha started. "Gohan finally beat that Cell bastard."

* * *

Omake

Baby Blues

"Come on, Naruto-chan, eat the strained peas," Naruto's guardian pleaded.

"No," pouted chibi-Naruto, from his highchair.

"Come on, they're good for you! Don't you want to grow up and be a big, strong shinobi?"

"No!" he shouted, turning his face to the side and away from the offending green vegetables.

"Just a little bit? See, they're yummy! Num, num, num!" the girl cajoled, smacking her lips.

"_**NO!"**_ growled Naruto, batting the spoon away, his normally-blue eyes glowing red.

The girl screamed, and ran for the door. She wasn't getting paid _nearly _enough to put up with _this_.

* * *

Sarutobi sighed, reading the ANBU report. He'd have to place another ad in the morning. He lost more babysitters that way…

* * *

SailorStar9: Most writers seem to think that young Naruto would put up with anything – insults, spoiled food, price gouging, vandalism, beatings, attempted murder – without complaint, let alone striking back (aside from the occasional harmless prank here and there). Ever heard of the 'Terrible Twos'? Kids – especially those with some kind of power to back it up – assert themselves. Naruto would be Hell on Wheels. Stay tuned for Chapter 22: Goku's Decision.


	23. Goku's Decision

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 22 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Gohan has just defeated Cell, and he, Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillin, Android 18, Lukou, Trunks, and Tien return to Kame's Tower. Dende is there with all of the dragon balls, and the group is ready to make their wishes (because Dende recreated the Dragon Balls and the Eternal Dragon, it could now grant two wishes instead of one). They first wish for all of Cell's victims to be revived. But, Goku did not come back. It would take a whole wish to revive him. But, they heard him from snake way. He said he wanted to stay at snake way. He told everyone that every time they were fighting somebody, like Cell or Frieza, they were always after Goku. He knew that the Earth was much safer without him there, and that they could handle anything because of Gohan's new strength. They said goodbye to Goku, and remembered what they like the most about him, and then tried to decide what to do with their last wish.

Chapter 22: Goku's Decision

* * *

"You did it." Piccolo told the exhausted Gohan. "You really defeated Cell."

"That was awesome." Krillin added. "Hey, Gohan. You were really incredible. You did it."

"I still can't believe it." Yamcha gushed. "We've all been spared, huh?"

"Yeah." Tien agreed.

"We'll take you to where Dende is, at Kami's Lookout, right away." Krillin stated. "Even without Senzu Beans, once we have him touch you, you'll be back in business."

"Alright, let's go." Yamcha picked the boy up.

"Thanks." Gohan muttered.

"Gohan!" Krillin gasped when Gohan passed out.

"It's alright." Yamcha assured. "He's just passed out."

"Never mind him, are you okay, Yamcha?" Tien inquired. "Are you sure you can fly all the way to Kami's Lookout in the shape you are in?"

"Hey, compared to what Gohan has done, it'll be a piece of cake." Yamcha chided.

"You don't say." Tien deathpanned. "Well, I guess I'll take Trunks."

"Yeah, okay then, I'll take No. 18." Krillin added. "After all, she was one of Cell's victims, too." He pointed out, noticing the other two's befuddled looks.

"Hey…" Yamcha and Tien looked at each other.

"Piccolo, we're going." Yamcha reminded.

"Yeah, you guys go on ahead." Piccolo told the group.

"Okay." Lukou nodded and spread her wings, taking off with the three humans in tow.

"Let me give you a hand, Vegeta." Piccolo told the Saiyan Prince.

"You mind your own business." Vegeta retorted. "Go on, anytime you want. I don't need any of your help."

"Is that right?" Piccolo smirked and took off.

"I've been completely outdone by them, both the father and the son." Vegeta wallowed in his wounded pride. "Damn you, Kakarot! Dying the way you did! I won't ever fight again." He made his resolution and flew off, dispirited.

* * *

In Korin's Tower…

"Are they coming?" Yajirobe inquired. "Hey! You guys all did pretty good." He hollered over the fence at Korin's nod.

"Yajirobe." Krillin blinked.

"You know, I was gonna go help out too, but my aircraft was all on the fritz." Yajirobe defended.

"And I believe that for about zero seconds." Lukou jested.

"You don't say." Yamcha joked.

"You never really meant to come." Krillin deathpanned and the group shot up to Kami's Lookout.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

"Are you Dende?" Yamcha blinked at the young Namekian who had dashed out to meet the group.

"Yes." Dende nodded. "Let me see Gohan quickly." And started healing the boy once Yamcha put him on the floor. "Gohan!" he beamed once Gohan opened his eyes.

"Dende." Gohan sat up.

"Thank goodness." Dende breathed in relief. "I'm so sorry about Goku." He added.

"It's not like that." Gohan corrected. "I was able to hear my father's voice. I felt Father's Ki and could even smell him. I was together with Father the whole time I was fighting with Cell. It was because I was with Father that I was able to defeat Cell."

"Well…" Piccolo started. "In any event, you've done well, Gohan."

"Piccolo." Gohan looked at his mentor.

"You really have grown strong, huh Gohan?" Piccolo rested a hand on Gohan's head.

"You've come to, have you?" Krillin stated once Android 18 opened her eyes.

"Dende!" Yamcha voiced. "You'd better get away from her, fast. You'll be killed."

"That's not going to happen." Krillin protested. "This is Kami's Lookout." He told Android 18. "You're alright. Cell has been defeated by Gohan."

"Gohan?" Android 18 echoed.

"That's right." Yamcha shouted. "He's ridiculously strong. It won't do you any good to start rampaging."

"Hey you." Tien snapped. "Come a little closer."

"You can thank Krillin." Piccolo stated. "He did all he could to stand up for you after Cell spat you out."

"Yeah, well, I mean," Krillin stammered. "We couldn't just leave you there."

"I get it." Gohan realized. "Krillin, you're fond of No. 18."

"Don't just come out and say it." Krillin hammered a punch on Gohan's head.

"Eh?" Yamcha echoed. "Are you serious? You're kidding, right?"

"She's an Android." Tien reminded.

"Mother _is_ right." Ami grinned, having reverted from her Loa form. "Love _is_ blind."

"Who are you expecting to be grateful?" Android 18 snapped. "Did you think you would get me to clasp my hands together and say thank you? Eh, mister? Don't kid yourself." And shot off.

"Why, that jerk!" Yamcha fumed. "What kind of attitude was that? I'm going to send her sailing."

"I doubt you could, though." Tien pointed out.

"Never mind her, shouldn't our first order of business be to hurry up and use the Dragon Balls to bring Trunks and the other people who were killed back to life?" Ami reminded.

"Yes, yes." Mr. Popo nodded in agreement.

"It's alright, Krillin." Gohan soothed the rejected warrior. "As far as friends go, you've got us, don't you?"

"Just shut up." Krillin teared.

The seven Dragon Balls gathered, Dende began the summoning. "Come forth, Dragon, and grant us our wish."

"What is that?" Android 18 gasped at the summoned Dragon.

"No matter how many times I see him, Shen Long is always incredible." Yamcha noted.

"Yeah…" Tien agreed.

"Uncle _does_ have that effect on people." Ami chuckled. "Dende, good work, Shen Long is perfectly restored."

"Thanks." Dende flushed.

"Now, speak forth thy wishes." Shen Long boomed. "I shall grant thee any two wishes."

"Two?" Gohan echoed. "That's right, thanks to Dende, the number of wishes has increased to two."

"Shen Long." Yamcha voiced. "Please bring back those people who were killed by Cell back to life."

"That is a simple matter." Shen Long voiced and invoked his power.

"Sure enough, it didn't work." Piccolo remarked after Trunks returned to life.

"The Dragon Balls and Shen Long that Dende reconstructed," Ami supplied.

"Just in case, I sought him out, but sure enough, I can't sense Son's Ki." Piccolo finished. "He hasn't been brought back to life."

"Is that so?" Tien noted.

"I can grant thee one more wish." Shen Long voiced. "Speak thy second wish."

"Going straight back to business again, huh Uncle?" Ami sighed. "Isn't there any way you can bring Son Goku back to life?" she inquired.

"We absolutely want him brought back to life." Yamcha insisted.

"Son Goku has already been brought back to life once." Shen Long stated. "Speak thee another wish."

"He says he can't do it." Yamcha resigned.

"No, I'm sure there's a good way to go about this." Tien reasoned. "Think."

"What about this?" Krillin voiced. "What if we have time turned back to before Goku died?"

"Oh, let's go with that." Yamcha agreed.

"If we do that, then Cell will also be resurrected before he blew himself up." Ami pointed out. "We'd be right back where we started."

"That's right." Krillin sighed.

"I know." Dene chirped. "We could just ask Porunga on Planet Namek."

"I get you." Ami noted. "Dad, the original Shen Long, can bring people back to life any number of times."

"That's right." Tien agreed. "Both Chaozu and Krillin were brought back to life that same way."

"In that case, if one of us goes to Planet Namek," Krillin reasoned.

"Well, should we make that our second wish?" Yamcha inquired.

"Guys, hold on a second." Goku voiced from the Next World. "It's me. It's Goku."

"Goku?" Krillin echoed.

"Father?" Gohan blinked.

"I'm speaking to you from the Next World." Goku stated on Snake Way through King Kai. "Listen to me, would you? That was something that Bulma mentioned a long time ago. She said that it was like I drew bad guys towards me. When you think about it, she's certainly right, ain't she?"

"Mm, that could be so, alright." Tien agreed.

"That Bulma is always saying too much." Yamcha remarked.

"And so, I have a hunch that the Earth will be more peaceful without me around." Goku reasoned. "King Kai admits to that, too."

"Well, I suppose…" King Kai muttered.

"It ain't as though I'm saying I'm some kind of victim." Goku stated. "Since I saved the Earth and stuff, King Kai says they're going to treat me special. Ordinary folks, and bad guys like Cell become just spirits, but they're going to let me keep my body. What's more, I won't get any older than this. There's also fighting experts from the past in the Next World here, and it sounds like it's going to be lots of fun."

"Experts from the past, huh?" Piccolo smirked.

"King Kai could have been brought back to life by Shen Long's power just now," Goku added. "But he passed, saying he would stick with me instead. And so, maybe it ain't fair to Chi-Chi and Gohan, but you don't need to bring me back to life. Gohan's already more reliable than I am."

"That's not true, Father." Gohan protested.

"There you have it." Goku concluded. "Bye, now. Once you all die, I'll see you again. Bye-bye."

"Goku…" Krillin muttered as Goku's voice faded. "You know, for a dead guy, he sure seemed cheerful, so I guess he's not too upset about this."

"Yeah, he's been like that ever since he was a kid." Yamcha agreed. "'Oh well', huh?"

"Absolutely." Tien agreed. "He is always leaving us behind."

"That's the kind of guy he was." Piccolo snorted. "He fed me a Senzu after I tried to kill him, and then turned down becoming Kami."

"Father was always kind." Gohan reminisced. "And he always gave me courage. Father, thank you."

"Um…" Shen Long voiced, sweatdropping. "Um, I am waiting thy second wish... all this time."

"Sorry to pull you boys from 'Memory Lane', but Uncle's getting impatient." Ami joked.

* * *

Omake

Eyes On The Prize

Shimura Danzō grasped his ravaged right arm, the numerous Sharingan eyes that encrusted it ruined in his battle with Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Kabuto_," he rasped, fumbling with his trousers. "Quickly! You must implant my two _**back-up**_ Sharingan!"

"So _that's_ where he kept them," Kabuto remarked, deftly lopping off the old man's head with a chakra scalpel.

* * *

SailorStar9: "Fool me once, shame on you; fool me _twice_…" Move over, Orochimaru, you tired old Michael Jackson wannabe - Shimura Danzō takes the prize for self-mutilation. Stay tuned for Chapter 23: One More Wish.


	24. One More Wish

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 23 of the Cell Games Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Krillin uses the Z-Senshi's final wish to take the bomb out of Android 18, purely because that he has fallen in love with her. Gohan and the others descend from Kami's Lookout, preparing to celebrate the newly restored peace, while Chi-Chi tries to cope with the loss of her husband, Goku. Trunks says a final farewell to his parents and heads downstream through the mystical river of time with Ami in tow. He then begins to concentrate on the serious tasks that await him upon arrival in the dreaded future that almost was.

Chapter 23: One More Wish

* * *

"So, what is the matter?" Shen Long boomed. "Speak thy second wish. I shall grant thee any wish."

"What shall we do?" Yamcha wondered. "Does anyone have anything?"

"If you boys don't decide soon, Uncle is going to disappear." Ami reminded.

"Have ye no wish?" Shen Long voiced.

"The girl I'm seeing now wants this necklace that's kind of expensive." Yamcha laughed nervously.

"Yamcha," Ami growled dangerously, a light orb crackling above her hand. "Don't make me zap you."

"I suppose that's out?" Yamcha sweatdropped. "Just kidding!"

"Start running." Ami warned, the light sphere shooting out of her palm and forcing Yamcha to take off running with the homing orb on his tail. "Now we're done with the comic relief..." she dusted imaginary dust from her hands.

"You're getting scarier and scarier every day." Trunks shook his head.

"Well, what will ye do?" Shen Long prodded. "Art thou finished?"

"Shen Long." Krillin voiced. "Could you return the Androids No. 17 and No. 18 back to the original humans they used to be?"

"That he cannot do." Ami replied. "Right?" she looked up at her uncle.

"My niece is correct." Shen Long confirmed. "The two Androids' power greatly exceeds my own. I cannot return them to the original humans they were."

"That fool!" Android 18 chided, hiding behind a pillar.

"He can't do it, huh?" Krillin sighed.

"Krillin, why No. 17 too?" Yamcha inquired. "After all, he's dead, isn't he?"

"No, the first wish was to bring all people who had been killed by Cell back to life." Ami reminded. "It wouldn't be any wonder that No. 17 had come back to life, too. I suppose 'Welcome back,' is long overdue, huh?" she grinned at her lover.

"Is that so?" Yamcha noted as Trunks cuddled his girlfriend. "But still…"

"Well, can you at least remove the explosive devices that the two of them have fitted inside their bodies?" Krillin requested.

"Krillin…" Yamcha blinked.

"That would be possible." Shen Long replied.

"Alright!" Krillin beamed.

"Krillin…" even Gohan was confused.

"I have removed the explosive devices." Shen Long stated, invoking his power. "Young man," he directed the next sentence to Trunks. "Take care of my niece, so else…" he let the threat trail. "And so, farewell." He vanished, the Dragon Balls scattering across the Earth, returning to their stone form.

"Your over-protective paternal family…" Trunks remarked in amusement.

"Just you wait until you meet my maternal side." Ami joked.

"Krillin, why would you wish for something like that?" Trunks inquired.

"After all, you feel sorry for them, don't you?" Krillin remarked. "I mean, having a bomb inside their body, and everything…"

"That was kind of you, Krillin." Gohan noted.

"Yamcha, I'm sorry." Krillin apologized, Yamcha having returned to the group once Ami's light orb dispelled. "I just helped myself, and so you couldn't give your girlfriend that necklace."

"Don't be silly!" Yamcha laughed. "That was just a joke, you know. You can't go use Shen Long for something as trivial as that. You got me, you got me. It was just a joke."

_Thanks, Yamcha._ Krillin mused.

"Why that…" Android 18 muttered.

"Be that as it may, Krillin, why did you remove No. 17's bomb, too?" Tien asked.

"It's true, I was fond of No. 18." Krillin admitted. "But No. 18 is better matched with No. 17, right? So, I…"

"There's no helping you, huh?" Yamcha sighed.

"That sounds like that 'love' business." Piccolo remarked. "I don't' get it."

"Oh, Piccolo…" Ami chuckled, just as Android 18 leapt out of her hiding place.

"No. 18?" Krillin blinked.

"You idiot!" Android 18 barked. "No. 17 is my twin brother!"

"Twin brother?" Krillin echoed.

"Androids as they are, I don't think they support incest." Ami joked

"Scary thought, Ames." Trunks shivered.

"Krillin, you've got it made." Yamcha stated. "He's her brother. She can't marry her brother. You've got it."

"But don't go getting any ideas!" Android 18 snapped. "I'm not grateful or anything about that bomb business. Got that, baldy? See you later." And took off.

"She'll turn around, one of these days." Ami concluded.

"Oh?" Yamcha cheered up his downcast friend. "Hey, Krillin. If she's saying 'See you again', that means that there's a little hope, doesn't it?"

"Really?" Krillin echoed.

"Calm down, Krillin." Yamcha stammered.

"I've got the most experience in love out of any of us, after all." Yamcha reminded.

_There is some hope._ Krillin gushed.

"Then again, Krillin, she may be a monster, but just because she has a cute face, you shouldn't get your hopes up." Yamcha reminded. "The competitive rate is pretty high, after all."

"Mom _is_ right." Ami chuckled. "Love is blind."

"I don't get this one bit." Piccolo noted.

"Piccolo, I suppose love would be a bit too much for you, huh?" Yamcha joked.

"I guess I can only be halfway happy." Krillin admitted. "I am going to miss having Goku around."

"Yeah." Yamcha agreed.

"And speaking of Goku," Ami voiced. "Who's the one who's going to tell Chi-Chi that her husband died _again_ and won't be coming back?"

Everyone else had an 'oh, crap' expression on their faces.

"Guess I'll be the one playing messenger, huh?" Gohan sighed.

"I'm heading home." Tien stated. "Chaozu is probably worried about me, and all."

"You're going home, already?" Yamcha wondered.

"I doubt I'll ever see the rest of you again." Tien stated. "Everyone, take care of yourselves."

"You too." Yamcha replied.

"Goodbye." Gohan said. "Give Chaozu my best."

"Yeah." Tien commented. "Gohan, there's no way I'll ever forget Goku. Take care of your mother."

"Right." Gohan nodded.

"Trunks, with your power the way it is now, you should be able to easily defeat the Androids in the future." Tien told the time-traveller. "Good luck."

"Right." Trunks nodded. "Thank you for everything you've done."

"Bye, now." Tien bade the group farewell and left.

"Well, I guess we should go home too." Yamcha stated.

"Trunks, when are you and Ami leaving for the future?" Gohan inquired.

"I'm thinking of getting a good night's sleep tonight, and leaving tomorrow." Trunks replied.

"Alright, we'll come see you two off tomorrow." Krillin promised.

"Okay." Trunks nodded.

"Piccolo, are you going to live here?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, that's my plan." Piccolo nodded.

"Would it be okay if I came to visit once in a while?" Gohan requested.

"You bet." Piccolo smiled.

"Everyone, thank you for all that you've done." Dende told the group.

"Okay, see you later, Dende." Gohan told the young Namekian.

"Be sure you come visit, okay?" Dende requested.

"See you later, Mr. Popo." Gohan told the genie. "Alright, let's take off for a new tomorrow!" he cheered, the four taking off.

"Goodbye!" Dende bade the group farewell.

"Piccolo, Mr. Popo," Ami voiced. "Thank you for guarding my Armour up till now."

"You'll be taking it with you, then." Piccolo noted.

"Yes." Ami nodded. "Not only that, I had been informed that my replacement will be arriving soon, her Armour will replace my Armour's spot. I hope the three of you will protect her, just as you did me."

"Well then, I'll be going to the Capsule Corporation tomorrow, okay?" Gohan told the time-traveller as they shot past Korin's Tower. "See you later!" he and Krillin spilt off from Trunks and Yamcha.

* * *

In the air…

"Where's Dad?" Trunks thought to ask.

"Ah, when you got killed, he became extremely angry." Yamcha replied. "Without any concern for himself, he went after Cell."

"Is that right?" Trunks was astonished. "My father did?" before they split off.

* * *

The next morning…

"Take care, okay?" Bulma told her grown-up son.

"Right." Trunks nodded, returning Vegeta's peace sign as he headed towards the time machine.

"Hotaru," Ami looked at her fellow Loa, the miniature form of her Divine Armour in her hands. "I'm counting on you."

"Of course, Lukou-nee-sama." Samedi's human form nodded, her Armour having replaced Ami's Divine Armour.

"Goodbye!" Trunks bade everyone else farewell as the time machine took off.

"Be careful." Bulma warned.

"Goodbye!" Gohan shouted.

"Take care!" Yamcha hollered.

"See ya later." Krillin yelled.

* * *

Omake

Put It On My Bill – Valley of the End II

Naruto and Sasuke, bloody and exhausted, stood on the rocky shore at the Valley of the End.

"You should feel _honored_, Naruto," Sasuke mocked, releasing yet another wave of tainted chakra. "It looks like I'm actually going to have to try out my new Cursed Seal, _Level II_."

Naruto, still winded from their earlier battle, braced himself for the worst.

If Sasuke had deliberately planned this maneuver to incapacitate him, it was a resounding success.

Naruto's body was wracked with spasms; his vision was blurred with tears; he gasped and choked, trying to catch his breath.

Simply put, he was laughing his ass off.

Sasuke's skin and hair had gone snow white, the same color as his shorts. And he had sprouted hand-like wings.

As with other users of the Cursed Seal, Level II, Sasuke had grown some kind of bony protuberance from his head. But _unlike _the others, with their horns and fangs and such, this was more like… a bent, blunt _plate_, that distended his upper lip, as though his face were wearing a baseball cap.

And the kicker was, it was a bright, blazing _orange_.

The rest of his appearance, surprisingly enough, remained unchanged.

But wearing his traditional cowl-necked Uchiha garb, together with his… _unique_ and infamous hairstyle, the resemblance was just _too_ uncanny.

Sasuke looked _exactly_ like Donald Duck.

Naruto continued to kick and pound at the sand, still rolling on the ground and roaring with unrestrained, hysterical laughter.

"You have _got_ to be fucking _kidding_ me," Sasuke quacked bitterly.

* * *

SailorStar9: Oh, come on! There's nothing that says the Cursed Seal _has_ to make him look all badass. It was a toss-up, really, between Donald and Daffy (with Sasuke saying, "You're _dethpicable_,). Meh. Take what you get. It's not like there's a cover charge or a 2-drink minimum. Stay tuned for the two last chapter of this fic, Chapter 24: Free the Future and the Epilogue.


	25. Free The Future

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 24 and the final of the Cell Games Saga, complete with a epilogue to wrap this fic up. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Trunks returns to the destroyed future to confront the two menacing Androids. Once there he learns they are still destroying the unprotected towns and cities. Knowing he can defeat the ruthless pair after travelling through time and raising his power level significantly, Trunks sets off and arrives without a moment to spare. He quickly distracts Android 17. The Androids appear confident, but Trunks quickly puts them in their place, and gains vengeance for his master Gohan by giving Android 18 a taste of her own medicine. Android 17 begins to realize his fate will soon reach the same outcome, and he too is destroyed. Trunks knows that despite the Androids' death, the threat is not over, there is another, Cell. Sure enough, Cell reveals himself and plans to take control of Trunks' time machine, but the young Super Saiyan is not about to stand by and let it happen. Trunks promises he will not let Goku down, and true to his word he annihilates every last cell of Cell.

Chapter 24: Free The Future

* * *

Back in Trunks' time...

The two Androids were still creating havoc in the cities.

"Mom, I'm home." Trunks declared, he and Ami returning to the future.

"Welcome back, Trunks, Ami." Bulma replied. "Hold on, now." she chided. "What's going on here?" she surveyed her son. "You're quite a bit taller, aren't you?

"Yes, Mom." Trunks nodded. "In Kami's Temple, there's this room called the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber', and if you train in there, you can pass an entire year in just one day."

"I'm not entirely sure how that can be, but in any case, I'm glad you got back safely." Bulma noted. "So, how did it go? Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing it went well."

"Yes." Trunks nodded.

"That must have been rough." Bulma stated, pouring out coffee. "I see, so Son ended up dying after all, huh? But Gohan avenged him, right?"

"Yes." Trunks confirmed. "I also fought alongside Dad."

"With Vegeta?" Bulma echoed.

"It turns out that Dad wasn't just some cold person." Trunks reminisced. "When I got killed by Cell, he got serious and became furious."

"Sure he did." Bulma snapped out of her shock. "Isn't that what I've told you?"

"Yes." Trunks nodded.

_Eh?_ Bulma sipped her coffee. _Vegeta did? So he did have that side to him._

"We interrupt this program for an Android report." the radio caster voiced. "No. 17 and No. 18 have appeared again. They are currently attacking at Point BBN- 49, Parsley City."

"That's fast." Ami blinked.

"Those miserable Androids." Trunks hissed. "This time, for sure."

"Trunks..." Bulma muttered.

"It's alright." Trunks assured. "This is the reason we went to see Goku in the past. This time for sure, I've got to avenge Gohan and all the others."

Ami blinked as she caught Trunks' jacket, the half-Saiyan powering up.

"It's not just the past." Trunks added. "I've got to being peace to this era, as well."

"Be careful, Trunks." Bulma cautioned. "Don't overdo it."

"Right." Trunks nodded and took off.

* * *

In the wrecked city...

"You're acting just like a brat." Android 17 snorted as Android 18 rained blasts at the demolished city. "To think you would get so upset over losing at some computer game."

"Shut up!" Android 18 snapped. "You keep quiet!"

"Who's there?" Android 17 demanded, dodging a blast a Trunks landed before the Android pair. "Trunks?"

"No. 17, No. 18!" Trunks barked. "This is the end of you. I'm going to put you away."

"What, you're still alive?" Android 17 shrugged. "You know, nobody can put off wasted effort the way you can."

"No. 17, I'm in a rotten mood." Android 18 retorted. "I can go ahead and polish him off, can't I? Because I'm sick of him."

"It will mean one less thing to amuse us, but okay." Android 17 shrugged. "Do as you like, No. 18."

"This will be more fun than some computer game." Android 18 smirked and released a blast to Trunks, the half-Saiyan dodging the attack easily.

"Watch out, No. 18!" Android 17 warned when Trunks manifested behind the female Android.

Android 18 turned to se Trunks hammering a punch across her face, sending her crashing into a building. "Damn it!" the Android stood up. "Now you've done it." and charged at the teen, who pulled the 'dodge-and-vanish' tech.

"What's wrong with you?" Android 17 taunted, Trunks having ducked Android 18's blast. "That was pretty sloppy, No. 18."

"Damn, you're going to pay for that!" Android 18 swore.

"You've progressed quite a bit, huh?" Android 17 noted. "Getting No. 18 genuinely angry at you, and all."

"In the past, where I went in my time machine, you were somewhat good people." Trunks remarked. "But here, in this time period, you continue to destroy cities for no reason and torment everyone. I cannot allow that to go on."

"What are you blathering about?" Android 17 snorted.

"Let's get him, No. 17." Android 18 retorted. With an unison nod, the two Androids charged.

Trunks easily avoided their attack, punching Android 17 across the face. Powering up, he deflected Android 18's blasts, before closing in on her, destroying the female Android in a single blow.

"This can't be!" Android 17 gaped in shock. "How could No. 18 be done in by the likes of you?"

"That was for all my friends you've killed." Trunks stated. "And this is to avenge Gohan. To hell with you!" he kicked Android 17 to the ground and ended the fight with a blast. _It' over._ He concluded. _No, not yet._ He corrected, remembering Cell. T_here's still one crucial person remaining._

* * *

Time passes...

With the Androids gone, peace has somewhat returned and reconstruction had started.

Ami had, too, returned to Kami's Lookout, reinstating her Holy Armour in place and reviving the otherwise dead Lookout, along with Korin's Tower.

"Mom, I'm going to go report to everyone that I've defeated No. 17 and No. 18." Trunks informed Bulma, the time machine's energy having been stored up.

"Trunks, be careful." Bulma cautioned. "Tell everyone I said hi, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." Trunks nodded. "Ami, get Mom inside the house." he instructed.

"What is it?" Bulma wondered. "A visitor?"

"It's him, then." Ami remarked. "Be careful." she kissed him the half-Saiyan on the cheek and retreated back to the house.

"I know you're there, Cell." Trunks barked, the two non-fighters having moved out of the way. "You're planning to kill me, turn back into an egg, get aboard my time machine, then go back in the past, and absorb No. 17 and No. 18, aren't you? All to achieve your 'Perfect Form'."

"What? "Cell demanded. "How could you know that?"

"That plan is going to fail." Trunks informed. "And then, it will be all over."

"My plan will fail, you say?" Cell echoed. "Hmph, because of the likes of you?"

"Cell, in your 'Perfect Form', you did indeed have astounding strength." Trunks admitted. "But as you are now, even I'm strong enough to defeat you."

"So, that's it." Cell snorted. "You've been to the past, haven't you? I see. That explains why you're is surprisingly informed. Be that as it may, I don't see how you could defeat me now. Trunks, I know all the data about you via the spy robot. With your power, you could not even defeat No. 17 or No. 18, let alone myself."

"Well then, why are No. 17 and No. 18 no longer around?" Trunks smirked.

"So, that's why." Cell realized his implication. "Then you're the reason why those two have disappeared, huh? Damn... you killed No. 17 and No. 18. What you've done was uncalled for. Thanks to you, I cannot achieve my 'Perfect Form' in this era. I'm going to have to kill you after all. I'll kill you, then use the time machine to go to the past, and absorb No. 17 and No. 18 there."

"It would be bad if we fought here in Metro West." Trunks noted. "The reconstruction has progressed quite a bit. We're going to change locations." and blew Cell away with his Ki, the half-Saiyan following the green Android closely behind.

"What a rookie." Cell snorted, the pair having taken the battle to a plain. "It appears you've gotten a little better. But you're making a laughing stock of yourself for trying to defeat me. I am the Ultimate Android created by Dr. Gero-sama. There's no way that anyone in the world can defeat me."

"We'll see about that." Trunks remarked and powered up, Cell following suit. "There's no chance I'm letting you go back into the past." he swore.

"Enough!" Cell snapped and charged, Trunks punching the Android away. "This isn't supposed to be." he cursed, the half-Saiyan having stuck him down to the ground easily. "Damn, I am the Ultimate Android. There's no way I'm losing to that child." and shot upwards.

Trunks slapped the Android back down to the ground. "Cell, not you..." he snapped. "For the sake of peace of Earth, I cannot permit your existence."

Cell growled and shot out his tail, which Trunks grabbed and tossed the Android into the sky.

"Why you..." Cell stopped his ascend. "If that's how you want it, you can be stunned by this technique. 'Kamehame...'!" he readied the attack, before seeing Trunks powering up one of his own.

"May you be completely obliterated, Cell!" Trunks hollered and shot his attack.

"Damn it all!" Cell cursed as the attack closed in. "Damn it all!"

_Now, it's all over._ Trunks powered down, having destroyed Cell. _Thank you, everyone. Thank you, Goku._

* * *

Omake

Anything To Help

Kakashi stared blankly at Zabuza's fallen form, trying to process what, exactly, had just happened.

"I'm sorry to intrude," the phony hunter-nin slyly dissembled. "But I have been tracking this man for several weeks. I appreciate your assistance in bringing him down."

"No problem," Kakashi drawled lazily. "Let me just confirm that he's dead."

As he reached toward Zabuza's neck, Haku smirked mockingly behind her purloined mask.

"Go ahead," she laughed confidently to herself. "With my 'False Death' technique, there will be no pulse to give us away."

Her expression turned brittle as glass, however, as the Copy Nin suddenly flared a _Raikiri_, lopping off the swordsman's head.

"That should do it," he said, giving a magnanimous eye-smile to the frozen girl.

* * *

SailorStar9: Oh please, Kakashi was in the ANBU for _how many_ years? Surely he wouldn't make such a rookie mistake. It's understandable if Kakashi is simply too exhausted to engage another enemy; this is directed toward fics where -_days later_- he acts like some master CSI analyst cracking a case, dramatically announcing, "That hunter-nin was actually a _fake_!" It's like the 'Drop the genjutsu; we all know this is only the second floor' scene from the Chuunin Exams arc: some people miss the point entirely. This is the final chapter of this fic. Stay tuned for the epilogue.


	26. Epilogue

SailorStar9: This is the epilogue to wrap this fic up. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Uranus and Neptune have awakened their Loa forms, having paid a 'visit' to Ami upon Neo-Queen Serenity's orders. Meanwhile, in the 'Sailor Moon Universe', Crystal Tokyo had been established, without the full set of Planetary Senshi. 5 years passed after that and Trunks had married Ami, and Bri was born to the couple shortly after the wedding.

Epilogue

* * *

In the 'Sailor Moon world', after Trunks and Ami returned from their second time trip...

"Uranus, Neptune, now go bring Ami back." the newly-ascended Neo-Queen Serenity instructed. "Along with her 'other half'. I want to welcome them both to Crystal Tokyo." _It's more like I want both Ami's powers and her man for myself._ She added mentally.

"Understood." Uranus and Neptune chorused and headed out.

* * *

In the 'DragonBall Z world', in Kami's Lookout...

"So, they've come." Ami mused, sensing the two Outer Senshi's arrival.

"Princess." Mr. Popo informed. "You have visitors."

"I understand." Ami nodded and headed out. "Uranus, Neptune, for what reason do I own this visit?" she greeted the two Senshi.

"We've come upon Neo-Queen Serenity's orders." Neptune replied. "She wants to welcome you and your other half to the newly-established Crystal Tokyo."

"Is that really true, or does she want to claim my power for herself?" Ami inquired.

"That's a strong accusation, Mercury." Neptune gasped.

"Is it, or is it not?" Ami repeated, as Lukou manifested. "You do not understand, how deep the White Moon's treachery is."

"What?" Uranus gasped, as she and Neptune were overwhelmed by the tremendous Ki Lukou emitted. "Whose enormous aura is this?"

"Mercury… who is she, really?" Neptune wondered.

"Uranus, Neptune, I want the both of you to listen carefully to what I am about to tell you." Lukou stated. "Only then you will understand the depths of the White Moon's deceit."

"The Queen, the traitor?" Uranus echoed in disbelief. "What nonsense. It is you, the one who plots to overthrow Serenity, who is evil."

"Just listen to what I have to say." Lukou remarked. "Uranus, do you know how the White Moon came into power, and ruled the Solar System? The two of you must feel it now, what is right and what is wrong." The Loa ignited her Ki again.

_Mercury; how is it possible that she has such an enormous aura?_ Neptune wondered. _What on Earth is this?_ She stood rooted at the sheer intensity of Lukou's Ki._ Not even Serenity has such a powerful aura._

"Everything begun before the Silver Millennium dawned upon the world." Lukou started. "Selene, the younger sister of the _true_ Goddess of the Moon, Elune, plotted to overthrow the Pantheon Council and rule over the numerous dimensions. As such, she stole from the cribs, the infant Loas; the offspring of Pantheon themselves. She had planned to use the infants as leverage against the Pantheon; in exchange for their submission, their surrender of their rule, their power and their deaths, she will ensure the safety of the newborns. But what the Pantheon never expected was for Selene to place a restriction collar and a memory seal on each of the babies, using the Ginzuishou, and thus curbing their powers and ensuring that they would never remember who they were. All this, just to guarantee that, all of us Loas, will never rise against her or her children. Queen Selenity went along with the plan, purely because she was tired of reigning one single moon and desired to preside over all and she imparted the similar mindset to her daughter, Princess Serenity, or the one you know as Neo-Queen Serenity. Hermes, under the orders of leader of the Pantheon, Lord Aman'Thul, awakened me during the 'Deep Freeze' and removed my memory seal; breaking the Ginzuishou's hold on me, and sent me back to my homeworld, which is here. My powers as a Loa gradually returned as the longer I remained in my homeworld. At the same time, Lord Aman'Thul sought out to find warriors who would have the will and strength to protect Lukou. In other words, my other half; my 'Soul Twin'. However, Tsukino Usagi, having ascended to the throne, eventually noticed my absence. Now, she has sent the two of you, the Outer Senshi, to kill me."

"If what you say is true, then all this time, we've…" Uranus was stunned. "No, but…" she shook her head in denial.

"Do you understand now, Uranus?" Lukou voiced. "If you are indeed one of us Loas, it is not me that you have to defeat, but she who has gone along with her traitorous ancestor and rebelled against the Pantheon Council, the Neo-Queen; Serenity."

"Can you prove what you are saying?" Uranus stated. "If what you say is true, I want you to prove that you are indeed one of the Loas. If you are indeed one of the Loas, even my attacks cannot harm you."

"Uranus, what are you saying?" Neptune was shocked at the demand.

"Now then, how about it?" Uranus frowned.

"Very well." Lukou sighed. "I will let you hit me with your attack." And stretched out her arms. "Now then, Uranus, try using your attack and hit me across the chest. Uranus, come and prove yourself what the truth is."

_Don't hesitate, Uranus._ The Sky Senshi told herself. _If Mercury is indeed who she says she is, my attack should not be able to injure her._ "Space Turbulence!" she released her attack, the series of energy beams dispelling before they could make contact. _Lord Khaz'goroth's shadow… it is standing behind_ _Mercury._ She gasped, seeing her ancestor's image behind Lukou.

"You still do not understand, my child." Khaz'goroth voiced. "It seems that you can't tell justice from evil. If such is the case, how can you call yourself a true defender of justice? Is that what my legacy has become?"

_Khaz'goroth-sama…_ Uranus gasped.

"Furthermore, do you realize that you have raised a hand against one of your 'Eternal' cousins?" Khaz'goroth questioned. "Fool!"

"Khaz'goroth-sama…" Uranus sank to her knees and wept. "Mercury, you were right. All this time, I… we've been protecting a traitor."

"There's still time." Lukou soothed the repentant Senshi. "Your bond with Serenity does not run as deeply as the ones that tie the Inners to her. With Selene's memory seal weakened after such a long time, I can release the seal."

"Then, do it." Neptune nodded.

"Very well." Lukou replied. Raising her hand before Neptune's forehead, she shouted, "Kai!" the command, liberating Neptune from the spell, before she repeated the similar process with Uranus.

Moments later, Legba, the Loa of Speed (Uranus) and Azshara, the Loa of the Ocean (Neptune), awakened to their true forms.

"What would the two of you do now?" Lukou asked her awakened cousins.

"We can no longer return to Serenity," Azshara replied. "Not after what her ancestor did and knowing that she continued keeping her predecessor's decision."

"We will break our bonds with her and revoke _any_ pacts made with the White Moon from before." Legba added. "We will return to our planets and restore them to their previous glory."

'But what of the Inners?" Azshara thought to ask.

"Their links with Serenity run too deep." Lukou shook her head and sighed. "Not even I can break that bond, not forcefully, at least. If they are willing to break away from the Ginzuishou's hold on them, then I would be able to release their memory seals."

"Is that so?" Azshara noted. "Very well then." She told the younger Loa. "Legba and I will take our leave, Lukou." With that, the two Loas teleported.

* * *

Later, in the 'Sailor Moon Universe'…

"What!" Neo-Queen Serenity barked, upon receiving word that Uranus and Neptune had negated their vows to her and pulled their planets and their allegiance from the 'Silver Alliance'. "How dare they? I _am_ their rightful liege!"

"Their powers are too great to contain." Mars stated. "Even for someone of your caliber, my Queen."

"Are you saying that I'm too _weak_ to remove a couple of deserters, Mars?" Serenity glared.

"Of course not…" Mars stammered. "But the 'Sacred Fire' gave me a single word: 'Loa'."

"'Loa'?" Serenity flustered in disbelief. _How could they have remembered? Selene-sama's memory seal should last for eternity._ "Then, it matters not." She concluded. "Leave them be."

"Serenity?" Jupiter echoed in confusion.

"They _will_ realize that they could never leave my side." Serenity ground

* * *

Five years later, in the 'DragonBall Z Universe'…

"So, how's your mother?" Ami inquired, seeing her husband enter her Temple.

"Mother's been complaining that she doesn't see Bri enough." Trunks nuzzled his wife's cheek. "How about it, Bri?" he carried his daughter. "Wanna go see grandma?"

The infant gaggled happily at her father.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Trunks grinned and took the baby out.

"Now, you be careful with her." Ami cautioned, causing Trunks to cast an insulted look at her. "Well, considering what your infant self did to you…" she chuckled.

"Don't rub it in." Trunks winced, remembering. "Well, I'm off." He kissed his wife and took off back to Capsule Corporation.

* * *

Omake

Pulling Strings

St. Peter was manning his station at the Pearly Gates, reviewing the case files of the newly-deceased and deciding where they would spend eternity.

But he had been on-duty for several eons now, without a break; and frankly, his back teeth were swimming. He needed to go.

So he called up the next person in line -a young-looking boy, it seemed- and explained the situation. Then he asked the boy to cover for him for a little while.

The boy was reluctant, because he didn't know what to do; so St. Peter explained that all he needed to do was find out something about the other people as they arrived in Heaven, and decide whether or not they should be let in.

Easy-peasey.

So the boy takes up his post. And after a while, he sees an old man approaching who looks… familiar, somehow.

He proceeds to ask the old man to tell him a little bit about himself, as instructed.

"I had a very sad life," the old man began. "I come from a family of puppeteers. I had a son who I lost at a relatively young age. And even though some people called him an unnatural child, I loved him dearly. I was later told that he fell in with a rough crowd, and did some bad things."

Looking at the rather shocked expression on the boy's face - and knowing what a delicate situation he was in (being judged and all) - the old man decided that he had better come clean.

"I suppose I should tell you," he finally said, "That my son was actually a puppet."

Sasori welled up with emotions he had long repressed. He threw his arms around the old man and cried, "Daddy!"

To which the old man responded, "Pinocchio!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Yeah, so it's an old joke. But WTF? All that was left of Sasori was his heart, in a _can_? Where was his _brain_? Me thinks he's got a job writing manga somewhere. This fic is _officially_ over, though, admittedly, this isn't the best epilogue. And no, I'm not stopping my 'The Vestroia Messiah: Gundalian Invaders' fic; I just had to skip over the next couple episodes, aka the 'Save Brain-washed Jake from Evil Kazarina' filler arc. I shall pretend _those_ filler episodes _never_ happened!


End file.
